When I look at you
by bechloehuh
Summary: Sequel to 'I could be the one'. Beca and Chloe are Hollywood's most favored couple, and they've only been married for 3 months. Life can't get much better than it is right now for the two of them. When they both have a month off work, they decide to re-visit their honeymoon location: San Diego, before they get thrown back into the real world. Sounds like a perfect vacation, right?
1. Let's go on vacation!

**When I look at you.**

Beca Mitchell never really believed that life could change quickly or instantaneously. Granted, she's had major life events that have changed the way she's had to live her life day-to-day - for example, being diagnosed with insomnia, her parents dying, pushing away the people who mean the most to her - however, she's never had to think too far ahead in the future. She thought she had it all planned out. She's like that, you know. A planner.

In the past few years though, she's taken a step away from neurotic planning and she's learned to take life one day at a time, enjoying the little things in life that _actually_ matter. A lot of things can happen in a year - less than a year, even. It took Beca only a few days to fall in love with Chloe Beale. It took them a few weeks to finally start dating. It took a year and a half after they met for Chloe to propose to Beca, and it only took a year after them meeting for the first time for Chloe and Beca to become the most favored Hollywood couple since Brangelina. (Yeah, you heard me. _Crazy_, right?)

In the two and a half years Beca and Chloe have been together, Beca has basically been soaring the charts with seven number one singles and two album's (one of which was voted MTV album of the year and billboard's album of the year.) She has worked with a variety of artists including Drake, Frank Ocean, Bastille, Arctic Monkeys, Rihanna, Coldplay, Conor Maynard, Taylor Swift, The 1975, Noel Gallagher _and_ more. She's won several awards for her own music and the music of the people she's worked with. She's directed a few music video's, two of which won an award. She's even scored her own movie (which Jesse helped with. To say he couldn't thank Beca enough would be an understatement.) And Chloe? Well, let's just start with the fact that Chloe got to work with people such as Tom Cruise, Johnny Depp, Amanda Seyfried, Emma Stone and Bradley Cooper. One of her movies, Princess of New York, she won an _Oscar_ for. She's worked on four movies in the past two years, (one being an animated film, and one being a film where she played the love interest, much to Beca's dismay.) So she's doing pretty great seen as before she met Beca she was a struggling actress who couldn't even get a job at Starbucks; _now_ she's on first-name terms with _the_ Johnny Depp.

So Beca and Chloe have become the most favored duo of the 21st century so far - too far? Maybe, - and you'd think that the stress of having the paparazzi outside their two million dollar home, and having people follow them whenever they go grocery shopping, would put a strain on their relationship, right?

Wrong.

They couldn't be more stronger than they are now, actually. As cheesy as it sounds (and yes, it does sound _so_ cheesy) but their love and trust in each other is so strong that there's _nothing_ that _anybody_ could do to jeopardize their relationship. Nothing.

* * *

"Hey, are you here yet?" Chloe asked down the phone as she fiddled with the lid on her cardboard coffee cup. She shifted in her seat, worried that if she stayed there too long she'd get glued there.

_**"Yeah, baby, I'm coming through the gates now." **_her wife's voice chimed through the phone speaker.

"Finally!"

**_"Where are you?"_**

"I'm in Starbucks."

_**"I gotta get my suitcase and I'll meet you in there, okay?"**_

"No, it's okay-I'll come and meet you."

_**"I know you want to be cliche and romantic and meet me at the gate but there'll be loads of paps babe. Just wait outside Starbucks for me, okay?"**_

"Okay. I'll see you soon." she smiled and she could almost feel her wife smiling on the other end of the phone.

_**"Bye- OH, Chloe?"**_

"Yeah?"

_**"I love you."**_

"I love you too." Chloe smiled a big toothy grin as she put her phone back in her pocket. She then picked up both coffee cups and stood up from her table to make her way outside.

Beca had been away working with an upcoming artist in Boston for a couple of weeks. She always hates being away from Chloe but as usual, the redhead insisted that she should go, because it was a huge deal and a great opportunity. So being nearly 3,000 miles away from each other (only 3 months after their wedding), the couple couldn't wait to be back together again, holding each other and_ actually_ sleeping in the same bed rather than having to cuddle each other's sweaters every night.

Chloe looked down at the watch on her left wrist and then looked back out into the crowd of people passing her in the crowded LA airport. Another 10 minutes passed and she looked around for her wife but she was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to pull her phone out to call her when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Looking for someone?"

She turned around and was met with her smiling five-foot-something wife in her usual state of dress, except she looked a bit tired, but _still_ as beautiful as ever. She instantly ran up to the brunette, letting out a squeal of excitement in the process, and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, (all while trying not to scold them both with the two coffee's she'd just bought.)

"I missed you so much" she whispered into Beca's ear, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. (Happy tears. Mostly at the fact that she hasn't seen her in 2 weeks, and when you're newly weds, that's a _long_ time.)

"I missed you too babe." Beca managed to squeak out, not exactly being able to breathe with the way Chloe had a vice-grip on her. But she didn't mention it, she just squeezed back twice as hard.

The two had to hurry out after that, as the paps all recognized the couple. They managed to sign a few autographs but didn't really have time to pose for any pictures as they both just wanted to get home and spend time with each other.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're home." Chloe sighed into Beca's chest that night. They had been home for a few hours and had already debaucherised the whole Beale-Mitchell household, ranging from against the door, on the sofa, on the _stairs_, then they finally made it to the bedroom, where they used Beca's mixing desk before they finally made it to the bed.

"Me too." Beca sighed, tilting her head to plant a soft kiss on her wife's head. "I've got to go into work tomorrow," she paused when she felt Chloe sigh into her chest, "_only_ to go over the songs for this new album. Then tomorrow night I'll be on Ellen and then I'm all yours. I've got a month or so off work so_ I_ can be the one to make _you_ dinner for you when you come home from work. _I_ can do the grocery shopping, and_ I_ can clean the house. I've got a month off to be a normal person, babe, and I'm gonna spend every single second I can with you."

"You have a month off?" Chloe smiled when Beca nodded. "_I_ have a month off!"

"What-since when?!" Beca sat up as did Chloe, so they were both leaning up with their backs against the headboard, but facing each other.

"My new movie isn't being filmed until next month so Richard gave all the people involved a month off to just, you know, clear our heads and have a little break."

Beca smiled brightly at her wife as she wrapped her arms around her middle. "Babe, this is great!"

Chloe squealed, hugging Beca and pushing her down onto the bed. "Any ideas what we're gonna do for a month?" Chloe husked into the DJ's ear and Beca shuddered visibly, making Chloe grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Actually," Beca stated seriously. "I think we should go to San Diego."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it was absolutely perfect on our honeymoon. I want that back, babe. Plus nobody knows that we have a beach house there. We can just be normal for a month before we throw ourselves into work again."

Chloe thought it over for a minute and just as Beca thought she would say no, the redhead grinned brightly. "That sounds perfect."

The brunette breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged her wife tightly. The two spent the rest of the night alternating in planning the trip, and yes, you guessed it; making love. It was a wonder how they both could actually stay awake to talk about what they were going to do on their trip. They had many ideas, obviously. But the only thing they were looking forward to was finally spending a worry-free vacation with each other, where hopefully nobody would find them.

* * *

**A/N: It's about time I started this sequel, right?! I just wanted to put this author's note at the bottom to tell you that this whole story is planned out and also, all future chapters will be longer than this one. The next update probably won't be up until a few days, because I have school and everything. ****I have _HUGE_ plans for this and I'm telling you now, it will have _a lot_ of angst in because, really that's all I'm good at. What's bechloehuh without angst? So prepare yourselves for the sequel of I Could Be The One! *queue melodramatic music* **

**I also had no idea what the hell to call this, so I just went with the lyrics of the song that Beca performed when she went on Ellen. (When I look at you by Miley Cyrus) Hope you all like it, and I'd appreciate your feedback on this first chapter!**


	2. Road trips

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the feedback! Seriously, it's amazing how many of you liked I could be the one, and are excited for this fic. So thank you thank you thank you! Hope you like this chapter, and I know that they're rushing into the vacation but it's for a good reason.**

**Also, in reply to _cxcxcx386_ who asked if there will be any dramas that make them split, you'll just have to wait and see. *evil laugh***

* * *

No matter how many award shows, interviews, talk shows, performances and public speaking Beca Mitchell does, she is always, without a doubt, nervous as hell. Like the first time she ever went on David Letterman, and he embarrassed her by asking about her love life. And of course, Beca Mitchell hates lying, so she couldn't help but slyly mention Chloe. Now, as she stood backstage waiting to go on Ellen, her nerves were getting the better of her. Sure, she's been on Ellen before, and she's becoming more and more confident, but for some reason, she couldn't shake the nerves off of her. She's pulled out of any thoughts of backing away, as she hears Ellen's voice from over the wall in front of her.

"My next guest was here last June. She's a little DJ slash music producer slash singer. I don't know if you've heard of her. She's married to that, uh- that Chloe Beale girl. You know the one who worked with Johnny Depp?" the whole audience laughed and cheered at Ellen's sarcasm, all going crazy at the fact that Beca is going to be on the show. "Anyway, she's here today to talk about.. you know what, I actually don't know what she's here to talk about. She's just here because I asked her to be. Please welcome, Beca Mitchell-Beale!"

And then Beca heard the crowd go crazy again and she looked at her manager who was standing beside her, and gave her a little smile.

"Go get 'em, kiddo." Kim grinned and pushed Beca forward slightly, signalling for her to go out.

Beca walked out to the sound of 'Pocketful of sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield playing. (Chloe's choice, not hers. The redhead picked it remembering the time when she walked into the kitchen to see Beca singing her heart out to it. She'll never let her live that one down.) The roar of applause she got on the way to the stage gave her all the encouragement she needed, and she looked out into the audience to see Chloe smiling proudly, and clapping the loudest. And if that doesn't encourage her, then what does?

"Hi!" Ellen greeted her once she reached the stage and stepped on to the interview platform, giving her a tight hug. She responded with a quiet "hey" before they both sat down, ready to start the interview.

"Look at you, you're-still as small as the last time I saw you."

Beca laughed nervously, muttering a "shut up" under her breath, albeit in a joking manner, and Ellen laughed at her nervousness.

"So, do you remember last time you were here?"

"Yeah, you brought Chloe on stage to embarrass me."

"We can bring her on stage again, if you want?"

"That's not necessary." the brunette laughed, knowing that Ellen was kidding.

"But seriously, last time you were here, you and Chloe had been dating for what-a few weeks?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"And now your married!"

The whole audience burst into a fit of applause again and Beca grinned, looking out to make eye contact with her wife. "We _are_ married now."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you very much."

"So how's married life treating you?" the blonde asked, unable to hide her huge grin at the thought of Beca and Chloe, the happy couple.

"It's uh-it's really great. I never thought being married would be so.. so amazing? I honestly can't think of a good enough word to describe it. It's absolutely incredible, you know? I never thought I'd be so happy. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me-_she's_ the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The crowd all aww'd and applauded the DJ, and as Beca looked out into the audience, she saw that Chloe had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were glistening with un-shed tears.

"I wish the best for y'all, I really do." Ellen smileed genuinely at her, but she didn't notice. She was too entranced by her wife. Her beautiful wife, who was also gazing at her as if they were the only two people in the room. Soon enough though, Ellen interrupted their moment by asking if she's working on any new projects.

"I'm uh, I've just spent two weeks in Boston working on an album with a new artist of mine. His name is Cody, and he's awesome."

"Is he the next Justin Bieber?" Ellen asked, raising her eyebrows comically.

"No, he's-he'll be better."

There was a range of clapping and a little booing from the audience, clearly some Bieber fans were in the building. However, Beca just shot an innocent look out into the crowd of people and Ellen laughed at her.

Once the interview was over and it went into commercials, Beca walked backstage, as did Chloe, and they greeted each other with a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. Beca drove them home, both of them singing at the top of their lungs to one of Beca's songs on the radio, happy to finally be able to be together.

* * *

Beca groaned as the familiar tune of The High Highs' _Open Season_ blasted through her phone, signalling that it was time to get up. Chloe must have set the brunette's alarm, knowing that she would have forgotten to set it herself. She rolled over, not noticing that Chloe was still in bed next to her.

_**Look at all the trees in the light**_

_**They are growing all in your mind (it is)**_

_**All in your mind (it is)**_

_**Look at all the leaves in the fire**_

_**They are burning all in your-**_

"-The idea of an alarm is that it's supposed to wake you up." Chloe muttered as she reached over and turned the alarm off. She rolled over on her side to face the sleeping woman next to her, looking as adorable as ever. The redhead smiled to herself as she tucked a strand of hair behind her wife's ear and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips, which then slyly formed a small smile.

It was 2 days after Beca had come home. The day after her Ellen appearance. They were due to set off on their vacation today. The day after Beca arrived home, she spent a few hours in the studio with Cynthia, going over the album that they had both produced for a new client, Cody Thompson, while in Boston. It was, to put it bluntly, a perfect album, which they were both sure would make Cody's singing career explode. And after she appeared on Ellen, Beca and Chloe spent the rest of the day together packing their stuff and saying goodbye to their friends, promising to bring them back a small souvenir, even if they were only going to San Diego which was only 3 hours away.

Chloe placed one more kiss on Beca's forehead before getting out of bed to make breakfast for the two of them. She was planning to take breakfast up to Beca, so they could eat in bed, but that plan soon backfired as she felt a warm, petite body push itself against her back while she was spreading syrup over the pancakes.

"Morning beautiful." The DJ whispered into her ear, placing a soft, tender kiss on the back of her neck and wrapping her arms around her midsection. Chloe leaned into the embrace and smiled at the action.

"You're supposed to be in bed, I was bringing you pancakes!" Chloe said, turning around and grinning as Beca pulled her impossibly closer.

"You want me to go back to upstairs then?" Beca asked, leaning in closer to capture the redhead's lips. Chloe melted into the kiss, thinking to herself, and wondering, if she would ever get used to the way Beca kissed her. The answer was simple; no, she wouldn't. Beca would never fail to surprise her, even after being together for all this time.

"God no." Chloe sighed, moving her hands up to cup the brunette's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks softly with the pad of her thumbs. She hummed into the kiss, but pulled away before they could take it any further.

"So what's this then?" Beca smiled at the food Chloe had placed on the kitchen table as she hugged Chloe tightly.

"Well, I made bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles, and coffee. Take your pick." The redhead answered, throwing an arm around Beca's neck and moving her head to plant a soft kiss on her head. Beca seemed to think it over for a second, although she knew exactly what she was going to pick.

"I'll take it all." she said seriously, and Chloe stifled a giggle, knowing her wife too well. She eats like a pig and yet she's as small as a ten-year-old. Chloe would never know _how_ she does it or _where_ she puts it. The two both ate their breakfasts, alternating in savoring the taste and talking about anything and everything. They were soon both finished and back upstairs getting ready to set off, excited to be free from the stress of being in L.A.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with.. T!" Chloe giggled like a little girl, bouncing in her seat as well and the brunette laughed at her as she turned onto the highway.

"Umm, Tree?" Beca asked, keeping her eyes on the road and her hands on the steering wheel.

"Nope!"

"Tarmac?"

"No."

"Toyota?"

"No!"

"Toilet?"

"What-no!"

Beca carried on guessing, thinking of every damn thing in the world that began with T which she could possibly see right now, but nothing came to mind.

"Ugh, I give up!"

"You suck, Beca! It's Titanium!" Chloe grinned and pointed to the ring on Beca's finger, which read the lyrics "we are titanium" along the outside.

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed, hitting the steering in fake annoyance. "Every damn time! Why are you so good at this game?"

"Nobody can beat me at I spy! Nobody!" Chloe giggled, moving her hand over the middle of the car to place a hand on Beca's thigh. Beca looked down at her wife's hand and back up to smile at the redhead.

"I love you." Beca smiled brightly, looking straight into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you too but please keep an eye on the road." she smiled when Beca quickly looked at the road again, thankful that they were on an empty road. They had been on the road for two hours now, Beca having drove all the way so far. Just as that thought occurred to her though, she yawned, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"You want me to drive?"

Beca thought it over for a second before nodding and pulling up on the side of the road. They quickly changed places, Chloe excited to be driving the rest of the way. Beca found herself watching as Chloe drove them to their destination. She'd never know how she'd gotten so lucky with having such a beautiful and amazing wife, and soon she found herself thinking about the first time they met, smiling shyly at the beautiful memory.

* * *

_**Beca heard the bell to the cafe ring, and looked over to see a tall woman dressed in a pink top, blue skinny jeans and black heels. Her hair was a bright ginger color, almost orange, in fact. And her arms and face were beautifully tanned. She placed her order and turned around to look for a place to sit in the cafe. She could either sit next to the old man at the other side of the shop, next to the woman who was taking up the sofa, or opposite Beca.**_

_**When Beca saw her walking towards her, she noticed how bright her eyes were. They were the lightest shade of blue she'd ever seen and they almost, mesmerized her. She was gazing into the woman's eyes and unbeknownst to her, the redhead had just said something but she was too hypnotized to notice. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Beca asked nervously.**_

_**"I asked if I could sit here, there's nowhere else in the shop to sit."**_

_**"Oh, yeah- Yeah that's fine! Be my guest" Beca smiled.**_

_**The redhead sat down opposite Beca and took out her phone, Beca heard a dial tone and then saw the redhead put the phone up to her ear. She looked over at Beca and smiled, then turned away and waited for whoever she was calling to answer the phone.**_

_**"Hey, Bree... Yeah... I'm just picking up coffee, are we still on for today?... Yeah... Oh..." Her voice suddenly dropped into a whisper, "Oh no, that's fine... Okay I'll see you whenever... Bye... Bye" she put the phone down and Beca couldn't help but notice the sad look in her eyes.**_

_**"Are you okay?" The brunette asked after a short pause, giving the redhead a reassuring smile when she turned round to face her.**_

_**"Hmm? Oh yeah, just someone.. Let me down.. Again" she let out a breath and Beca could tell that this had really gotten to her.**_

_**"I'm sorry about that."**_

_**The ginger woman smiled and shook her head, "It's fine, I'm used to it" she responded sadly.**_

_**"Girlfriend?"**_

_**"What- no, no no. Just a friend" Chloe shot her a welcoming smile but her voice suggested otherwise.**_

_**Beca paused for a moment, taking in the redhead's sadness in her voice. "I'm Beca."**_

**_"Chloe" the redhead responded, holding her hand out to shake Beca's._**

**_"That's a nice name" Beca answered, taking Chloe's hand in her own and then dropping it with a smile._**

**_"Thank you Beca" Chloe smiled. If it was possible for Beca to melt into a puddle of goo from the sincerity in Chloe's voice then she's pretty sure that she would have by now._**

**_"So what brings you here this early on a saturday morning?" Beca asked after a while._**

**_"Long story actually" Chloe laughed._**

**_"I'm all ears" Beca stated. She then noticed the boy behind the counter walking over to her with a coffee in one hand and her sandwich in the other._**

**_"I figured you were eating in after I saw you with this one here" he said to the brunette, "I know what you're like"_**

**_"Thanks Joe" Beca said smiling._**

**_Chloe had an unreadable expression on her face, "What does he mean, he knows what you're like?"_**

**_"I'd say I'm.. Known, around here"_**

**_"Oh, so you're a regular?"_**

**_Beca was surprised by the redhead's question. Did she not know who she was or something? "Yeah, if you'd call it that. Joe's noticed that I like to make friends with as many people as I can"_**

**_"Oh so we're friends now?" Chloe asked sarcastically._**

**_Beca nodded, "I'm afraid we are" she said as she noticed a small smile tugged at the corners of her new 'friend's' mouth._**

* * *

"-hey Bec? Beca! You still with me?"

Beca was pulled out of her trance when she heard her wife's voice and a small hand push her shoulder. She looked to her left, seeing Chloe looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"You're adorable," she sighed contently, "I said what do you want to do when we get there? We'll probably arrive at like, four thirty."

"Uh, that gives us time to go shopping for groceries then, doesn't it?"

"Sure." Chloe smiled, turning a sharp corner, making Beca almost fly into the window. The brunette could only laugh though. God bless Chloe and her horrible yet adorable driving skills.

The rest of the journey was spent singing along to the radio, talking about their vacation, and tender, sweet touches, and before they knew it, they were pulling up into the driveway of Beca's San Diego beach house that she had bought about four years ago. They both wordlessly got out of the car, remembering the last time they were here for their honeymoon three months ago. It was the most perfect week they had ever spent together, most of it being spent tangled up naked in the sheets. But they didn't complain, obviously.

Beca grabbed both their suitcases, leaving Chloe to grab their purses and lock the car as they made their way to the front door. Chloe took the key out of Beca's small black shoulder bag and opened the door, a wave of nostalgia washing over them as they took in the view.

It was substantial and spacious with a total of three bedrooms. Only two of them were occupied though, one being their bedroom and the other posing as Beca's own little DJ studio. The downstairs was modern, with white walls and wooden furniture. A fifty inch TV was mounted to the wall in the living room, with two sofas facing it. The kitchen which was next to the living room was a very stylish looking kitchen, with black cupboards and counters. There was a huge fridge and several paintings on the wall, courtesy of Aubrey Posen. (Who knew the uptight blonde was so artistic?)

They both dropped their bags and smiled around at what they would be calling home for the next month. Chloe took hold of Beca's hand and smiled down at her wife, leaning down to plant a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Beca soon deepened the kiss though and before she knew it, Chloe had lifted her up and she had her legs wrapped around the redhead's midsection. They smiled into each other's mouths as Chloe made her way to the nearest surface, that being the kitchen table, and placed Beca down on it.

"What happened to grocery shopping?" Beca asked into her wife's mouth as Chloe struggled to undo the brunette's button on her jeans.

"Mm, I think I'd rather eat out tonight." Chloe purred - actually _purred_ - into Beca's ear, making the DJ groan, knowing that the redhead meant something completely different to eating food.

"Kay, I think we can put off the shopping until tomorrow." Beca smirked, crashing her lips against Chloe's as she pulled her down onto the table with her.


	3. First full day

**A/N: Rating turns to M near the end of this chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

Both Beca and Chloe made their way down the third isle of the small store that was just a 10 minute drive from the beach house. They had woke up this morning and agreed to go out for breakfast and then do their grocery shopping - seen as they got preoccupied last night. Before they went out though, Beca made a phone call to Jesse asking him if their dog, Jake, was okay, seen as she left him with Jesse and Aubrey (who were now happily married.) The phone call was quick, Beca promising to speak to him in a few days. After the couple got ready, they went to a little diner just a few minutes away, one which Beca had shown Chloe last time they came, and both of them had waffles; Beca had obviously ordered a second plate which baffled Chloe with how much she could eat. Now, as Beca held lovingly onto Chloe's hand while they both pushed the trolley down the isle, she couldn't help but smile in content at the situation they were in. She turned to her wife and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, taking Chloe by surprise. The redhead smiled down at her wife as she carried on moving the trolley forward.

"What flavor pop tarts do you want?" Chloe asked, pointing to the shelf where there were several different flavors of the brunette's favourite breakfast snack. Beca immediately responded with the flavor she wanted - that being chocolate, obviously - so Chloe picked up four boxes of chocolate flavored pop tarts, figuring that Beca would need that many seen as they were staying for a month, and carried on walking down the isle.

"Where to next?"

"Alcohol isle, duh." Beca grinned and pulled Chloe to where they kept all the alcohol. Typical Beca.

A shocked face was what Beca was met with as she picked up the items she wanted from the shelves, and handed them to Chloe to put in the shopping cart. (That consisted of four bottles of wine, two crates of beer - both of them with twelve bottles in, making a total of twenty four beers, _just_ for the brunette - a bottle of vodka , a bottle of tequila, and a bottle of Jack Daniels.)

"Jesus, babe, we having a party?" Chloe smirked, eyeing the, now full to the top, trolley.

"You can never have too much alcohol, Chloe."

"I swear you're gonna turn into an alcoholic one day." Chloe joked.

"Alcoholic? No, I prefer myself as.. a drinking enthusiast."

The redhead burst out laughing, which then made Beca burst into a fit of giggles at the sound of her wife's contagious laugh. People who walked passed them, who didn't recognize them, would have thought they were crazy. Two grown women laughing out loud in the middle of the drinks isle, at something so silly and pointless. They didn't care though, they were just cherishing the time they were spending together, and soon they were on their way out of the store, still giggling like little teenagers.

* * *

The two went back to the beach house after that to take their shopping back and put it all away. After everything was put away and unpacked properly, they decided seen as it was only 3pm, to go for a walk along the beach front.

It was a warm day, so Beca dressed herself in a white and blue striped t-shirt, with short denim jeans which just covered half of her thighs. She wore black sandals, put her hair up in a messy ponytail, and finished the look with a pair of sunglasses. Chloe, looking as beautiful as always, wore a white spaghetti strap dress, with blue wedges which complimented her eyes, and her hair also up in a messy bun, with sunglasses perched on her head.

The two had their hands clamped together as they walked down the sunny streets of San Diego, looking in every shop window that they passed, each of them pointing at different things and commenting on them. Suddenly though, Chloe stopped in her tracks, making Beca stop as well.

"Beca look!" Chloe smiled brightly, pointing to one particular item in a shop window which caught her eye. Beca looked at her wife and then into the window display to see that she was pointing to a t-shirt. Not just any t-shirt though, a baby t-shirt, which read "I love my Mommies" on it. Beca smiled, thinking how so _Chloe-like_ the redhead was being, wanting a shirt like that.

"It's cute." she commented, wrapping her arm around the back of Chloe's waist.

"Should we buy it?" Chloe suggested, making Beca's eye brows raise nearly above her hairline in surprise.

"Chloe, are you pregnant? Did it work?!-"

"-No, no, I'm not." she interrupted, tearing her eyes away from the window so she could look at Beca. "Not yet, anyway. I mean, I'm gonna take a test in case we _are_ pregnant, but I just.. It's such a cute t-shirt Beca, look at it!" she now pointed at the window again, and Beca noted the way Chloe's eyes lit up at the thought of getting the shirt.

She had noticed that a lot, these days. The way Chloe's face would brighten, and her smile would widen whenever they talked about kids, or whenever she so much as looked at a baby. Beca started noticing this a few weeks into their engagement as well. The way Chloe would subtly bring up children, asking Beca how she felt about starting a family once they were married. So Beca, wanting to obviously make Chloe happy, approached the redhead one Saturday afternoon, a few days before they were supposed to be getting married.

* * *

_**Beca sneakily tiptoed through the kitchen, where her wife was making a sandwich while singing along to the radio. She came up behind Chloe, placing her hands on the redhead's sides as she pushed her body up against Chloe's back. The actress immediately leaned in to the embrace, humming in appreciation as Beca placed soft kisses on her neck.**_

_**"I can't wait to marry you." Beca whispered quietly, smiling when she felt Chloe shiver at her touch. The redhead placed the knife she was using to butter the bread on to the plate, and turned around so she could wrap her arms around her fiancée's neck.**_

_**"Me neither." the redhead replied, leaning in to kiss Beca's lips. It was a soft, heartfelt kiss, which Chloe deepened as she pulled Beca closer to her. The brunette gripped Chloe's hips tighter and sighed into Chloe's mouth when she felt the redhead's tongue brush against her own. As soon as Chloe started to unbutton the brunette's shirt though, Beca placed her hands over Chloe's and slowed the kiss down to a stop.**_

_**"I actually need to talk to you about something." Beca whispered, resting her forehead against Chloe's, but the redhead seemed to be having none of it.**_

_**"We can talk after. Right now, there's other things I want to do to you."**_

_**"Babe, it's actually pretty serious." Beca mumbled before Chloe could re-attach their lips. Immediately, Chloe's face turned serious as she pulled away from Beca. The two sat down opposite each other on the kitchen table, Chloe's sandwich completely forgotten about, and Beca reached out to take her fiancée's hand in both of hers. **_

_**"What is it?" The redhead smiled as Beca caressed her hand lovingly, running her soft, petite fingers over every inch of skin.**_

_**"I-well, I just wanted to tell you that I.. I've been watching your facial expressions, over the past few months. You're happy with me, I know that. But you, you always look happier when you see a baby." Beca smiled a small smile as the realization of what was coming crossed over Chloe's face. "I know how much you want a baby, and yeah, I think it's a bit early to be trying but.. But I think I'd really like one too. With you." she added as an afterthought.**_

_**"You really mean that?"**_

_**"Of course I mean it," the brunette smirked, subconsciously running her finger over Chloe's titanium engagement ring. "Now's not even a bad time to start, if I'm being one hundred percent honest, you know? We could go to the doctor, and we'd be put on the waiting list for a sperm donor. I really want to have a family with you Chloe, and I don't want to wait much longer."**_

_**The redhead seemed to ponder Beca's proposition for a few minutes, which seemed like hours to the small brunette. But eventually, she smiled, that big, bright Chloe Beale smile. "We should do it after we get married."**_

_**"Really?!"**_

_**"Yes!"**_

_**"Oh my God!" Beca instantly shot up, pulling Chloe off of her chair and crashed their bodies together. She breathed out a sigh of relief, muttering a "I love you so much, Chloe" into her fiancée's hair. The redhead whispered "I love you too" back, both of them happy to be able to start their life together.**_

_**Not only two months after they tied the knot, Beca and Chloe both found themselves in the clinic signing the consent forms, agreeing to insemination with the sperm donor.**_

* * *

"You got me excited then." Beca laughed nervously. "I thought we'd be having a little Chloe sooner than we thought."

"It's only been just less than a month since we did it baby, it takes time."

"I know," Beca smiled. "I just can't wait to see you pregnant. It's gonna be hilar-" she stopped when she noticed Chloe's mock stern look. "I'm gonna make it the best 9 months ever." she opted in saying instead, smirking when Chloe let out a soft laugh.

"All this baby talk is getting me excited!" Chloe grinned, probably a bigger grin than the Cheshire cat, and Beca smiled, then grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her into the store to buy the t-shirt which caught her wife's eye.

* * *

After a long day of shopping, walking around the town and getting ice cream at the beach, Beca and Chloe both walked back to the beach house at 8pm.

They found it weird, that nobody was following them around all day. For some reason, nobody seemed to notice them. And if they did, they hadn't bothered them at all. It was liberating, and it made them feel normal for once, and they couldn't have been happier to just spend the day with each other without a paparazzi camera in their faces.

Beca unlocked the door of the house, and let Chloe in first; Chloe absentmindedly smiling at Beca's chivalry. They both took off their shoes, Chloe sighing in relief after having her wedges on all day.

"I'm gonna take a shower babe," Beca said as she ripped her shirt off of her back, which seemed to be damp with sweat from the heat. The brunette turned around to see Chloe gazing at her intently. She smiled and waved a hand in front of the redhead's face. "Earth to Chloe, are you in there?"

"What?" Chloe asked, shaking her head which made Beca let out a soft laugh.

"I'm getting a shower, care to join?" she flirted, moving closer to Chloe and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. She smirked into the redhead's mouth as Chloe crashed their lips together and reached down in between their bodies to try and undo Beca's shorts. The brunette stopped her though. She took the redhead's hand and lead her upstairs in silence.

The only sound was the soothing run of the water as Beca turned the shower on, and both their breathing as Beca pulled Chloe in close to her. She didn't kiss her wife yet though, no, she slowly pulled her dress off. Which was then followed by her underwear, and then she removed her own, leaving them both naked.

She wordlessly stepped into the shower, bringing Chloe with her, both of them subject to the warm spray of water from the shower-head. Then the brunette leaned in to connect her lips with Chloe's. She stood on her tiptoes as she cupped the redhead's head in her hands and kissed her with so much love, that Chloe couldn't help but lean in closer to her and wrap her own arms around the DJ's waist, almost able to cry at how intimate Beca was being.

Chloe slowly and gently slid her nails down Beca's back. It was a ghost of a touch which made the brunette shiver, leaning in closer to deepen the kiss. After a few more tender kisses, she removed her hands from Chloe's face to thread them into her damp hair, and Chloe slowly slid her hands to Beca's front, gently stroking her tough, yet soft abs.

"I love you." Beca whispered, breaking the kiss in favor of oxygen; instead placing her head in the dip of Chloe's neck where her collarbone connected with her shoulder. She moved her hands from Chloe's hair to the front of her body, lightly placing both hands over the woman's breasts, and she could feel the redhead's heart thudding in her chest.

"I love you too." Chloe managed to breathe out when she felt Beca's mouth close around her left nipple. Then she gasped slightly at the familiar feeling of Beca's fingers stroking over her abdomen. With one hand kneading Chloe's right breast, albeit being as gentle with her touches as possible, and her mouth sucking on Chloe's left nipple, Beca ran her fingers down until they reached Chloe's soaking wet folds.

"God, Beca." the redhead whimpered as Beca slowly rubbed her, ranging from drawing tight circles, and dipping one teasing finger inside of her. She gently bit the redhead's nipple, which made Chloe gasp, and her grip on Beca's side loosened as she moved one hand to the brunette's head, and the other hand to the shower handle to keep herself standing.

The brunette worked slowly, her gentle and loving touches drove Chloe insane. She drew patterns over each of Chloe's breasts with her soft lips as she plunged two fingers inside of her. The redhead moaned and slammed her head back into the shower wall as Beca hit a particular spot, and the brunette immediately stopped her actions.

"Are you okay?" she asked, nothing but concern lacing her voice, but Chloe just shook her head.

"Why did you stop?"

"You-I thought you hurt your head."

"No, carry on. Baby, I'm so close."

So Beca did as she was told. She dropped down to her knees, propped Chloe's right leg on to her shoulder, and slowly licked the redhead up and down. The redhead arched her back, tightening her grip on Beca's hair and struggling to hold onto the shower handle. But it didn't deter Beca. The brunette carried on, working slowly. No need to rush, no hurry, or stress. She worked as slowly and as teasingly as she could, until she started to feel a pain in the back of her head where Chloe's grip was tighter than ever on her hair. The redhead groaned above her, muttering incoherent obscenities as her hips bucked forward towards Beca's face.

The brunette then brought her fingers in to the equation, softly pushing them inside Chloe while simultaneously sucking at her clit. And the redhead moaned, her voice reverberating off the walls in the bathroom. And with a few more thrusts of her fingers, and sucks and a few more licks, Chloe came with a high guttural scream. Beca carried on licking her gently, helping her ride out her orgasm, until Chloe's breathing was back to normal again. And Beca stood up with shaky legs, crashing her lips against Chloe's instantly. Without a word, Chloe turned the shower off, and grabbed Beca's hand before leading her to the bedroom.

"Your turn." she whispered against Beca's lips before she pushed her down on to the bed, ready to return the favor.

* * *

The two eventually became tired a few hours later at around half one in the morning. The two laid close, bodies pressed tight together, facing each other as they looked into each other's eyes with so much affection, that they could both cry at the intimacy of the situation. The only sound in the room was the sound of their soft breathing as their hands roamed each other's bodies respectfully. Beca had both her hands caressing Chloe's face, placing soft kisses on the skin there. A kiss on the nose, then the forehead, then a kiss on each cheek, her chin, her eye lids, her jaw. Then she placed a long, gentle, lingering kiss on the woman's lips. Chloe slowly ran her finger nails up Beca's side, her other hand stroking the brunette's cheek lovingly.

"I love you so much." Beca whispered, planting another kiss on her wife's forehead, keeping there faces close so they could feel each other's warm breaths against their lips.

"I love you more." Chloe smiled warmly.

"Hmm.. not possible."

The two of them let out a soft laugh, both leaning in for another heartfelt kiss.

"Hey, I saw a poster today that said there was a carnival on the beach tomorrow." Beca spoke up - but not too loud as to break their little bubble they were in.

"Can we go?" Chloe grinned at the thought of going to a carnival on the beach, just like they had a few times before. Those were the best of times, when they would go to events together, like carnivals, the cinema, drive in movie theaters, boat rides. Both of them absolutely loved those moments, and although they absolutely loved just spending time with each other at home, they thought it was great fun when they got to do those things together. And now, without the stress of being in L.A and worrying about as many people noticing them, (because it's inevitable that _a few_ people are going to notice them at the carnival) it would be even better.

"We can go wherever you want, baby. You know that."


	4. Carnivals and dancing on the beach

The annual San Diego carnival was being held on the beach, just a few minutes away from where Beca and Chloe were staying. It would start at 5pm and would go on until the early hours of the morning. There would be rides, food, photo-booths, competitions, refreshments, everything you could think of. It was a huge carnival which was held on the beach every year, but Chloe and Beca had never been before. To say they were excited wouldn't be far from the truth. Chloe was ecstatic, and Beca? Beca felt exactly the same though she wouldn't show it. (Bad-ass reputation to uphold and all.)

The two were getting ready for the carnival at 4:30pm when Beca heard her phone ringing, the sound of titanium echoing from the bedroom. She quickly ran from where she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, (fortunately for Chloe, she was only clad in her underwear when she bounced in and picked her phone up.)

"Hello?" she answered, though it sounded more like "herrorw" because of the toothpaste in her mouth. She turned around to walk back into the bathroom but stopped when she saw Chloe stood by the mirror, also in her underwear.

_**"Congratulations Becaw!"**_

"What?" She walked over to the redhead and smiled, and Chloe placed a small kiss on her cheek. After that Beca walked back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to finish brushing her teeth.

_**"You and Chloe! This is amazing news! Although it kinda pissed me off that Aubrey and I found out on the internet, but we're so happy for you two! It finally worked, you're gonna be a-"**_

"-Woah Jesse, what the fuck are you talking about?" she interrupted with a frown, and by this time she had managed to spit out her toothpaste in the bathroom sink and wash her mouth out.

_**"Chloe-Chloe's pregnant! Isn't she?"**_

"What, no!" she turned around to see Chloe standing in the doorway with Beca's jeans in her hand, giving her a questioning look. "She's.. No, she's not, why would you think that?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on her wife.

_**"Shit."**_

"Jesse." she warned, propping the phone under her ear as Chloe handed her the jeans and she put them on.

_**"I told Aubrey not to read those stupid rumors online, so don't pin this all on me!"**_

"Jesse, what the hell is going on?"

There was silence on the other end, then she heard Jesse take a deep breath. **_"The uh.. the paps might have captured you buying a 'I love my mommies' t-shirt-"_**

"-Fuck!"

_**"I'm sorry, Bec."**_

"No, no-it's not your fault. What website was this on? Because if it was Perez Hilton I swear to God I'm gonna fucking-"

_**"-JustJared, actually."**_

"God damn it, everyone reads his blog." she paused as Chloe mouthed 'what's going on?' but she shook her head and sighed as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a plain blue t-shirt. "I'll call Kim and tell her to sort it out."

_**"I'll do it."**_

"No, man, that's-"

_**"-Beca, enjoy your vacation with Chloe. You shouldn't be having to stress and worry about stuff like this while you're supposed to be relaxing so just, have fun with your wife and I'll take care of it. Okay?"**_

"Okay. Thanks, Jesse."

_**"What are lesbro's for, right?"**_

"Sure. I'm hanging up now." she smirked, shrugging a black blazer on over her t-shirt.

_**"Have a good night, you two!"**_

She sighed as she disconnected the call and checked the time. **4:48pm.**

"What was that all about?"

"It was Jesse. Apparently there's pictures of us with that t-shirt on the JustJared website so people think one of us is pregnant."

"Shit."

"I know." she walked over to Chloe who had a worried expression on her face. She wrapped her arms around her mid-section and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, resting her hands in the dip of her back. "I don't want us to worry about it though, okay? Jesse's gonna call Kim and she'll sort it out. Right now, I want to spend the night with my wife at the carnival and have fun with her, and maybe even get laid at the end of the ni-" she was cut off by Chloe swatting her arm and pulling away from her to fetch her purse from the nightstand.

The redhead smiled at the DJ as she feigned pain and rubbed her arm where she slapped it. She leaned down and kissed her before grabbing her hand. "You ready to go, babe?"

The two made their way out of the house, making sure to lock the door, and walked hand-in-hand down the steps. They decided to walk along the pier first so they could look over at the carnival to see what was happening. They could see all sorts of different events occurring and they couldn't wait for all the best entertainment to start later on.

* * *

A few hours later and the night was in full swing. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by not paparazzi for once, but people dressed as clowns and people juggling bowling pins. They held tightly on to each other's hands as they walked through the energetic crowd, occasionally pointing out different things that were happening around them. There were different stalls with carnival games, some stalls were selling hot dogs, ice cream, candy floss, fries, different sweets, and all sorts of food and drink. Beca purchased two bottles of beer for the two of them as they walked round and observed their surroundings. At around 9pm it started to get dark, and the carnival looked even more beautiful. The different lights from the rides illuminated the beach, which went on for miles, and they reflected off of the sea, making it look even more beautiful than in the day time.

It was inevitable though, that _someone_ would stop the couple, (after all, they are the most well-known couple in Hollywood.) So Beca and Chloe both smiled down at a short blonde haired boy, who looked to be around 14 years-old, as he held a phone in his hand.

"Could I have a picture with you two?" he asked, nervously fiddling with the phone. Beca and Chloe both nodded and smiled at him, then they both put an arm around him and smiled for the camera as he held it out in front of him. With a bright flash, the picture was taken. He then held out a picture of them both from the photo-shoot that they had done together a few months ago.

"Can you uh, sign this please?" he asked in a timid voice, and Beca smiled as she put an arm around his shoulder.

"You don't have to be nervous to talk to us, man."

"Sorry." he laughed nervously, his face blushing bright red.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked as she signed the picture.

"J-Joe."

She signed it, with a little message, and then handed the picture to Chloe. While Chloe was signing the picture, Beca happened to glance at the boy's wrist and was pretty shocked to see it was covered in bright pink, horizontal scars. It looked like he had tried to cover it up with some bracelet's, but Beca still managed to notice them. She hesitantly took his wrist in her hand and gently moved the bracelet's out of the way so she could see the scars. There were more than she had thought, although none of them looked fresh. That was a good sign, right?

Chloe glanced at her wife and saw her looking at the boy's wrist, and the blonde was just looking up at her with weary, questioning eyes. She watched as her the DJ ran her thumb over a slightly larger scar than the others, and the boy took a deep breath.

"I'm three months clean." he said quietly.

"What stopped you?"

"You did."

Beca tore her eyes away from the Joe's wrist to see that he had tears in his own eyes. She immediately pulled him in for a hug, and could instantly feel his tears on her shirt. As well as tears welling up in her own eyes.

"You're so strong, do you know that?" she whispered into his hair. "I want you to know that I'm so proud of you for getting this far, and you should be proud of yourself, okay?" she pulled back, but kept both hands on the small boy's shoulders. "Not a lot of people can stop for that long, and it's a huge thing to be able to do that."

"Your music helped me through a lot." he whispered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I was almost ready to end it all but.. but your song came on the r-radio and it.. it stopped me."

"And that makes me the happiest person in the world to know that my music has impacted your life like that. Just remember that you're strong, okay? I'm not gonna ask you why you felt the need to do that, but I'm gonna remind you that we love you. _I_ love you, and _Chloe_ loves you, and we'd be so crushed if you felt the need to do that to yourself again. So do you think you can stay strong for us?"

She smiled as he nodded shyly, and then pulled him in for another hug. Chloe then joined in the embrace, and could feel the boy shaking in both of their arms. She ran a hand through Joe's hair as they all pulled back, and they gave him a comforting smile.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met." Chloe whispered in his ear, giving him the signed photo. He turned it over to see that Chloe had written something on the back.

**Suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem. You are so very beautiful, and so is life. You have so much to live for and someone _will_ miss you. You're strength overrules all of your insecurities, and just remember that love is louder than thinking you're not good enough. Love is louder than the pressure to harm yourself if you think you're not good enough. You ARE good enough. We love you, and it was a huge pleasure for us to meet you. Always remember that we will love you no matter what. Stay strong for us, and yourself.  
****Chloe + Beca**

He thanked them with a huge smile and another hug, and they soon parted from him with tears in their eyes.

"Gosh, that was so hard." Chloe whispered as she grabbed onto Beca's hand again.

"It always kills me when I meet someone who feels the need to self-harm, but knowing that my music helps them makes me so fucking proud."

The two carried on walking hand-in-hand through the carnival, seemingly being touched by Joe's story. A few other people, mainly kids and teenagers, noticed them and asked for pictures and they signed a few autographs, but other than that, they didn't get bothered throughout the rest of the night.

"Are you having fun?" Beca asked Chloe for reassurance, squeezing her hand a little bit as she spoke. They were walking through a crowd of people next to some rides and they could hear people singing in the distance.

"Yeah Bec, this place is awesome." she smiled, looking around and laughing when she spotted someone jumping up and down because they won a teddy bear from one of the games.

"I agree." Beca smiled, thinking of the first time she took Chloe to the beach on their first date.

* * *

_**"Where are we going?" Chloe slurred as Beca drove the opposite way to where they came on the way to the restaurant.**_

_**"You'll see" Beca smiled.**_

_**She carried on driving until they arrived at a small, secluded beach area. Beca pulled up just at the edge of the sand and Chloe seemed speechless for the first time tonight. Beca admired the redhead's face as she took in her surroundings. She smiled at how captivated Chloe seemed to be as she looked out into the ocean. The brunette undid her seat belt and got out of the car before running round to Chloe's side of the car and opening the door for her. "M'lady" Beca smiled.**_

_**"Thank you" Chloe answered sincerely as her mouth still gaped at the beautiful scenery. "Bec this is so beautiful"**_

_**"I figured you'd like it after you said that your parents liked to take you to the beach when you was younger" The brunette linked her fingers with the redhead's as they both looked out at the sea.**_

_**"You really didn't have to, Becs" Chloe smiled tearfully. She didn't want the brunette to get upset because of the fact that she shared such a fond memory of the beach with her mom and dad, but she admired that she would go out of her way to make her happy, even if the brunette had told her that she hadn't been to the beach since before her parents died. Beca smiled back at her and let go of Chloe's hand to take her heels off. "What are you doing?"**_

_**"Walking along the shore, you didn't think that I'd brought you just to stare at the water, did you?"**_

_**Chloe laughed and took her heels off, just like Beca had. They left them in the car and headed out to the water.**_

_**"Shit, that's cold!" Beca hissed as the seawater touched her toes slightly.**_

_**"Come on, you wuss!" Chloe pushed playfully as she squeezed Beca's hand harder and walked further into the water until it came up to her ankles. After another 5 minutes of nudging, Beca finally managed to get in ankle deep too.**_

_**The two strolled across the water hand-in-hand, as the sea splashed up on their calves. (So cliché, right?) Chloe talked more about her childhood. She tried to not talk about her parents too much, in case she upset Beca, but she talked about how she had an older brother; Michael. He's a marine and he's 29. Chloe talked a lot about her brother and it made Beca smile because she felt like Chloe was talking about Jesse. Jesse was basically a brother to Beca and hearing Chloe talk about all the similar things that Michael and Jesse did, it made her feel happy because of how they had both grown up with a brother to protect them.**_

_**The two shared a lot about their characteristics, pet peeves, guilty pleasures.. Basically everything. And before they knew it, it was 11pm and time for them to head back.**_

* * *

Beca was, again, pulled out of her trance when she heard Chloe asking, "can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure." she smiled.

And so they did, and they spent the rest of the night having fun; playing different carnival games. They tasted different kinds of food, something from almost every single stall. They had a competition on hook-a-duck, to see who could get the duck first. (Beca won that one, but seeing the redhead lose made her want to give her prize up for Chloe. So she picked a medium-sized orange teddy bear which Chloe called Amber.) They messed around in the photo-booth, purchasing a strip of four photos each. One of the photos was of them smiling at the camera normally, the next one was of them pulling a funny face, with Beca's arm wrapped around Chloe's shoulders, then there was one of them looking at each other with nothing but pure love in their eyes, and the last one was of them kissing, with Chloe's hand cupping Beca's cheek affectionately as they smiled into the kiss.

All-in-all, the night was the most fun they've had in a long time. At 2am, they decided to walk back to the beach house and relax on the beach for a while, just talking and reminiscing. Beca took out her phone slyly, as Chloe was telling her about something that happened at work the other day, and she scrolled through her playlists until she found the one song she was looking for.

"..and then Jimmy said that I could have the potential to play Cathy in the last five y-" the redhead stopped when she heard the familiar opening notes of a song from her favourite movie; _Footloose._ "Beca Mitchell, are you playing a song from a _movie?_"

"So?" the brunette scoffed playfully, grabbing onto the redhead's hand just as the singing started.

_**I thought that dreams belonged to other men,**_

"Dance with me?" Beca ordered, rather than asked, as she pulled Chloe up off of the sand. The redhead wiped the sand off of her jeans and then reattached their hands as they stepped closer to each other.

_**Cause each time I got close,**_

_**They'd fall apart again.**_

"Am I leading?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'll lead."

"Why do _you_ get to lead?"

"Fine then, you can lead."

"Actually no, I don't want to lead. Wait-no I do.."

"Who lead in our wedding dance?"

"You."

"Then I'm leading now."

"Fine."

_**I feared my heart would beat in secrecy,**_

_**I faced the nights alone,**_

_**Oh, how could I have known,**_

_**That all my life I only needed you.**_

Beca's hands rested on the redhead's hips as Chloe's arms draped around her shoulders, drawing patterns onto the back of her neck with the tips of her fingers. Their bodies were as close bodies could go when dancing, and their cheeks were resting against each other, feeling the steady breaths of the other in their ears.

_**Whoa-oh,**_

_**Almost paradise,**_

_**We're knocking on Heaven's door,**_

_**Almost paradise,**_

_**How could we ask for more?**_

"I love you, Beca" Chloe whispered quietly into her wife's ear as they swayed back and forth to the beat. She pulled Beca as close as she could and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you too, baby."

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes,**_

_**Paradise, **_

_**Yeah, it's paradise.**_

_**It seems like perfect love's so hard to find,**_

_**I'd almost given up, y**__**ou must've read my mind.**_

"I just want you to know that you mean the world to me." she whispered again, their cheeks still pressed against each others. "I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you. I want to grow old with you, and have little Chloe's running around us twenty-four-seven. Maybe even some little Beca's too." she pulled back so she could look Beca in the eye. "I love you so much, and I honestly don't know what I did without you in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've saved me from my past-from Jessica. You've loved me through everything. Through all the shit I've put you through, and through all the fights I've started. You stayed. You're my clarity, Beca, and I don't think I could ever live without you if I tried. I just love you so much."

_**And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day,**_

_**They're finally comin' true,**_

_**You know I'll share them all with you,**_

_**Cause now we hold the future in our hands.**_

"Hey," Beca whispered as a tear slid down Chloe's face. She could feel her own eyes welling up at the little speech Chloe just gave her, and she reached a hand up to wipe the tear from her cheek. "I love you too, Chloe. So fucking much that I'm scared I'm gonna wake up one day and this'll all be a dream."

"It's real." Chloe laughed, another tear rolling down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away with a sigh. "God, what is wrong with me? I'm getting all emotional for no reason."

Beca laughed lightly. "I know, woman, get it together."

The redhead smiled, gazing into the brunette's eyes as she reached both hands up to affectionately stroke the woman's face. The music was just background noise on repeat then as Chloe slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward, capturing the brunette's lips in a warm, slow, heartfelt kiss.

They breathed into each other's mouths, the intimacy of the moment taking their breaths away. The true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of there faces as Beca gripped Chloe's wrists which were cupping her face. They kissed hard, but soft; fiery but cool; chaste but passionate; a few minutes but also feeling like it was forever. In that one kiss, Chloe was reminded what was behind that quirky smile of her wife's and the charming smirk she hid behind, and it made her love for her grow even more.

They eventually pulled away, breathless, and rested their forehead's against each others. No words needed to be said. Just two lovers basking in each other's presence as they swayed to the beat of _Almost Paradise;_ the crashing waves creating a soothing scene in front of them, and the moonlight shining down onto the ocean. They sighed in content, taking in the intimate moment, and they smiled as they finally opened their eyes to look at each other.

"Let's go inside." Beca eventually whispered.

They grabbed their stuff off of the smooth, warm sand and made their way inside, making sure to lock the door behind them before they stripped down and showed each other exactly how much they love each other.

* * *

**A/N: The song used in this is 'Almost Paradise', the Hunter Hayes and Victoria Justice version from the 2011 footloose soundtrack.**

**I'm just gonna warn you all now, the rest of this fic is not gonna be like the first few chapters; next chapter Chloe and Beca will face something that, to put it bluntly, could ruin their loves. So I'm just assuring you that it's not all gonna be fluff and rainbows made from happiness or whatever, and I hope y'all don't hate me for it either. (Because that'd suck.) Anyway, leave a review anyway telling me what you think of this chapter? Thanks guys!**


	5. Note that life can change instantly

**A/N: A huge thing happens in this, and I sincerely apologize. *evil laugh* Don't hate me.**

* * *

After Beca and Chloe were asked for some pictures with people at the carnival, it wasn't surprising when even more people started to find out where they were. Their fans and followers on twitter and instagram were commenting and tweeting messages telling them to enjoy their vacation and have a great break together. Many more people were stopping them whenever the went out for dinner or to the beach, and of course, more paparazzi turned up. Luckily though, nobody knew where they were staying.

Because it would kinda suck if people knew they had a beach house there.

* * *

It was a few days after the carnival when Chloe woke up to the sound of her phone ringing at the side of her on the bedside table. She yawned as she reached out to pick it up, and frowned in confusion when she saw Beca's name on the screen, wondering why she was calling her. Wasn't she asleep next to her? She looked behind her and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw empty space.

"Hey." she said with a yawn.

_**"Hey babe, did I wake you?"**_

"Yeah but it's okay, where are you?"

_**"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and-"**_

"-I thought the meds were helping with your insomnia?"

_**"They are, I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all."**_

"Okay."

_**"Anyway, I came across this waffle house about an hour away, do you want me to bring you some waffles back?"**_

"An hour away- how long have you been out?"

_**"I set off at like, seven thirty."**_

The redhead pulled her phone back to check the time and saw that it was 9:46. She put the phone back to her ear and yawned again. "Sure I could do with some waffles. How long will you be?"

_**"An hour tops, I'll get the waffles and I'll walk back, okay?"**_

"Okay babe, see you soon."

_**"I love you."**_

"I love you too."

She leaned over and put the phone back on the table before sitting up in bed and stretching her arms. A memory soon hit her, about the first time that the two had waffles together when they had only been dating for a short amount of time and she smiled fondly at the thought.

* * *

_**Chloe walked into the living room of Beca's house and noticed a door that she didn't see before. It was the same as the other doors but it had a lock on the outside. The redhead walked over to it and opened it, gasping when she saw that it was a huge studio. There were shelves and shelves of CD's and vinyl's, all leading up to what looked like Beca's work station. Her Mac computer was on standby and her laptop was turned on. All the equipment looked very expensive and Chloe questioned whether she should leave or not. Maybe this place was supposed to be Beca's secret place? She shouldn't just come in here, invading all her space, should she? **_

_**She traced her hand across the edge of one of the shelves and picked up a random record case. The case read The Smiths. She put it back and looked at some of the others. Artists such as The Beatles, Lord Huron, The Fray, Oasis, Parachute, Counting Crows and a few others that she hadn't heard of. **__**She picked up one more vinyl which read Aerosmith. It was the song 'I don't wanna miss a thing' and she smiled as she remembered that Beca had mentioned the song on their first date. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice speak up from across the room.**_

_**"I see you've found my studio" she sounded happy. Probably happy to see Chloe stood looking adorable in her hoody with her messy bed hair.**_

_**The redhead jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw Beca walking towards her. "Where were you?"**_

_**Beca smiled as she took the vinyl from Chloe and placed it back where it was on the shelf. "I went to the store for some milk and I got us breakfast on the way. I hope you like waffles"**_

_**"I love waffles!" Chloe smiled brightly, jumping on the heels of her feet.**_

_**The brunette laughed at Chloe's excitement. "Before we get breakfast, I wanna show you something" she walked over to her DJ equipment and the redhead followed behind. The brunette sat on her swivel chair and before she could even say anything, Chloe sat on her lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead'd middle and they both smiled at each other as Beca handed Chloe her headphones. After clicking a few buttons, she finally found what she was looking for. **__**The words of Maroon 5's 'Love somebody' came through the headphones. It was the mash-up that Beca had sung for Chloe the following night. She listened to the song as Beca patiently waited for her reaction.**_

_**As soon as the song was over, the redhead took the headphones off and smiled brightly at Beca, "I love it! Thank you!"she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the back of Beca's neck. She gave her an intimate hug before pulling away slowly. The brunette responded by tightening her grip on Chloe's waist and smiling intently back at her. The brunette inched her face closer to Chloe's but before she could close the gap between them, Chloe pulled back. "You're not kissing me when I have morning breath!" she laughed.**_

_**Beca burst out laughing with Chloe and slightly pushed on her shoulders. As soon as they calmed down, Beca's gaze went back to Chloe's lips. The redhead's mind seemed to go into overdrive again as she noticed the intense look that Beca was giving her. There was a moment of silence before the brunette spoke up quietly. "I really like you, Chloe"**_

_**The redhead looked down into her lap and tried to suppress the huge grin that was threatening to break her cheeks. "I really like you too" she whispered, looking back up and smiling at Beca.**_

_**Beca fixed her gaze on Chloe's lips again and pulled her in slowly with one hand at the back of her neck. This time, the redhead didn't pull away and instead let the DJ close the gap between them. As soon as their lips collided, they both felt yet another surge of electricity mixed with pleasure pulse through them. Both their heads seemed to spin at the feeling of their lips pressed together. Chloe tangled her hands in Beca's hair as she swiped her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip, causing Beca to moan quietly into her mouth. The DJ smiled into Chloe's mouth as soon as their lips parted, both of them needing to come up for oxygen.**_

_**They kept their foreheads pressed together for a moment, eyes closed and smiling at each other. The brunette spoke up after about 5 minutes of silence, "you dohave bad morning breath"**_

_**The redhead immediately laughed out loud and pushed Beca's shoulders playfully, "you're so evil!" she stated playfully, still laughing.**_

_**"I think the waffles are awaiting us" the brunette stated after they had both calmed down again.**_

_**"Lead the way, madame" Chloe answered back as she placed another sweet kiss on Beca's lips and jumped off of her lap.**_

_**Beca absentmindedly entwined their fingers together, "Come on, they're in the kitchen" she said, leading Chloe out of the studio.**_

* * *

The redhead grinned at the clear memory as she swung her legs off of the edge of the bed and stood up while rubbing her eyes and stifling another yawn. Picking up her t-shirt and some underwear, she put them on before she walked over to the mirror to look at her reflection, and she smiled despite herself when she saw the hickey's scattered along her neck and collarbones.

_**Look's like I'll have to be wearing a scarf for a few days,**_ she smirked at her thoughts. Suddenly though, she felt a funny feeling in her stomach, and the taste of bile rising in her throat caused her to cover her mouth with wide-eyes. She automatically ran to the en suite bathroom and managed to lift the toilet lid up before throwing up. She grimaced at the taste and sound, and after heaving a few more times, she stood up with shaky feet and wiped her mouth with some tissue paper before flushing the toilet. She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror, noticing the grayish look on her face.

_**Ugh, I hate being ill,**_ she thought with a sigh as she turned the tap on and took her toothbrush out of the cup at the side of the sink. After thoroughly brushing her teeth three times to get rid of the taste in her mouth, she walked back into the bedroom to get ready for the day.

She opted on wearing blue denim jeans, black flats and one of Beca's green plaid t-shirts. She put her hair in a messy bun and did her make-up; putting on light foundation and a bit of mascara. She looked at the time with a sigh, and saw that it was only 10:14. Beca would be another half hour yet. She sat on the bed and thought of what she could do to pass time. A few minutes passed before she felt another uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and then another weird thing happened.

Over the past few days she had started to feel a tingly feeling in her breasts, but she just passed it off as being horny, especially with Beca around her. Today though, well this morning, her breasts weren't particularly tingly, but they were sore, and they hurt. A lot.

Throwing up in the morning. Sore breasts.

The pieces were fitting together as Chloe ticked them off on her hand. She quickly scrambled off of the bed to get her phone and as soon as she got it, she brought up the calender app and clicked on last month.

1, 2, 3, 4 weeks and five days since her last period.

"Shit." she whispered in to the empty room as she shot up and ran to her suitcase which Beca had placed at the bottom of their closet. She hadn't told Beca, but she had packed a few pregnancy tests, just in case she felt the need to take one while they were away on vacation. _**Duty calls.**_

A few minutes later, after doing what the instructions said on the box, she placed the pregnancy test by the sink and waited impatiently for the result. However, she heard the front door open downstairs and Beca's voice call out excitedly.

"Chloe, babe, are you home?!"

"I'm up here!" Chloe yelled back, running out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut, not wanting Beca to see the test in case she wasn't actually pregnant. She heard her wife run up the stairs and into the bedroom with an ecstatic expression on her face.

"Babe, I found the best music store ever!"

"That's-"

"-Come on, I wanna show you!" she grabbed Chloe's hand with a huge grin and pulled her out of the bedroom before she could even protest.

_**Guess I'll have to wait until later to find out. A few hours won't hurt anybody.**_

* * *

It turned out that the music store that Beca raved about _was_ actually the best music store that either of them had ever seen. It was a pretty decent sized store called 'New Expression Music' and it sold almost every single thing - to do with music - that you could imagine. You want a ukulele? They have it. You feel like broadening your music taste? They'll introduce you to some excellent bands. You want some guitar lessons? They'll organize a date and teach you. The ambiance was soothing and anything but mundane, and every single employee was happy to help the customers.

"Look at this guitar, Becs!" Chloe gushed as she picked up a black acoustic guitar. Beca knew for a fact that Chloe had only picked it up because it was shiny and pretty, but she had to admit that it was a pretty good looking guitar.

They walked around, pointing out different instruments and messing around with a few of them. At one point, Beca started playing "She's Electric" by Oasis on the guitar, and Chloe started to play the drums to back her up. They both sang the words and put on their own little performance and everyone loved it, some people even pulling their phones out to record it. No doubting it'd be on YouTube by tomorrow.

They found a part of the store that consisted of old fashioned music, with vinyls and record players. Seen as they already have a record player back at the beach house though, they decided to buy a few records. One of them had the song that they danced to on their first year anniversary, 'The Way You Look Tonight' by _Fred Astaire_. Another one of them had a _Lord Huron_ song on that they sang consecutively on their first road-trip together, 'Ends Of The Earth.' And the last one they bought was a song that Chloe had featured in the music video - 'Into The Wild' by _LP._

After purchasing those vinyls, and a few other CD's which consisted of some old songs that they would sing along to later, they walked around the rest of the store, checking out all the variety of instruments.

So after walking around and testing the different guitars, pianos, violins, banjos (basically every instrument you could think of) and buying a few songbooks which Beca would use to teach Chloe on the piano back at the house, they said goodbye to everyone in the store, and set off home. They decided to grab something to eat at 2pm, seen as Beca was too caught up in this new music store that she forgot their waffles, and they sat on the beach while they ate. Beca got a chicken and salad sandwich from the small cafe near the beach, and Chloe got some pancakes from the same cafe. (Although none of these were better than the waffles that they were originally gonna get, but they can get them another day.) Overall, the day was pretty perfect.

"Didn't I tell you that store was the greatest?" Beca smiled at her wife as they both looked out onto the beach.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded and smiled, although her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"You okay babe? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked pretty sick earlier and now you're-"

"-I said I'm fine Beca!" Chloe snapped sharply, and the brunette immediately withdrew with wide-eyes.

_**What the hell has got into her?**_

Meanwhile, Chloe was thinking basically the same thing. _**What did I just do that for? Beca hasn't done anything wrong. What the hell is wrong with me?-Wait.. Morning sickness. Sore breasts. Late period. Mood swings. Shit.**_

"I'm sorry Bec, I didn't mean to snap-" she stopped when she saw Beca looking behind her. She quickly turned around and saw two beautiful looking women walking along the pier with bikini's on. "Are you_ fucking_ kidding me?"

The brunette's eyes snapped to her wife. "What-?"

"Really, Beca? You're just gonna gawp at those like a fucking hungry animal and expect me not to notice?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The redhead stood up as she shouted but with a hushed breath so nobody would stop to look at them. "You just blatantly stared at those two girls right in front of me! At least have the decency to do it in secrecy if you're gonna stare at people while I'm right here!"

"Babe, I wasn't looking at them!" she stood up so she could be level with Chloe.

"What were you looking at then?!"

"I was looking at the menu on the cafe door, I was gonna ask if you wanted some ice cream-"

"Bullshit." Chloe muttered, turning round to walk away from the brunette.

"Oh you're really gonna walk away from me? Come on, Chloe, I wasn't looking at those girls." she sighed as Chloe turned around. "I only have eyes for you baby, you know that."

Chloe's eyes suddenly widened and a look of pure horror shot across her face as she pointed behind Beca's head, "BECA GUN!"

"What-?"

She may not have seen it coming, but it didn't really matter. She had no time to react. One minute she was shouting for Chloe to come back and the next minute she had a bullet exceeding at five hundred and forty five miles per hour and piercing in to the side of her head.

And the last thing Beca heard was Chloe's ear-piercing scream before everything went black.

* * *

_**"And now she was colder by the hour, more dead with every breath I took. I thought: That is the fear: I have lost something important, and I cannot find it, and I need it. It is fear like if someone lost his glasses and went to the glasses store and they told him the world run out of glasses and he would just have to do without." **_  
_**― John Green**_


	6. Blink of an eye

**A/N: OH I'M SO EVIL, I KNOW, I'M SORRY. This is gonna be a fucking bumpy road but trust me with this guys!**

* * *

_**7 months ago...**_

_**"Excuse me. Hi." Beca felt a soft tug on the bottom of her jacket and turned around to see a little girl, no younger than seven years old, standing before her. "Are you Beca Mitchell?"**_

_**"I am. And what's your name, kiddo?" she grinned, leaning down to level with the child. (Although she didn't exactly have to kneel down too much due to her height.)**_

_**"My name's Chloe, just like your girlfriend."**_

_**"That's awesome," she smiled and turned to her fiancée, "Hey Chloe, I found another one of you."**_

_**The redhead turned away from the whack-a-mole game to see the DJ crouched in front of a little blonde girl. "What's that, baby?"**_

_**"Her name's Chloe too."**_

_**"Hi sweetie." she smiled, giving her full attention to the little girl.**_

_**"My mommy said your music is the best in the world because you put a lot of love into it, is that true?" she asked Beca who smiled instantly.**_

_**It was always a rush to hear that people loved her music, even after so many years of being in the music industry. She loved that people enjoyed listening to her music, and she loved to hear that people even use her music as an escape route. She remembers one time, at one of Jesse's premieres, a girl told her that she gets bullied at school and she told her that she used to self-harm, but now, instead of inflicting more pain upon herself, she would listen to Beca's work for hours on end. The brunette had tears in her eyes when the young girl told her that, and she was overwhelmed that her music had such a positive impact on people.**_

_**"I do put a lot of love into my music, that's right. Does your mommy let you listen to my music?"**_

_**"Yeah, she always listens to your albums in the car. She likes the song with Katy Perry the best but my favourite is you and Chloe singing Titanium."**_

_**"Yeah that's our favourite too." Beca smiled warmly up at Chloe who returned the smile instantly, eyes sparkling towards the little girl.**_

_**"Chloe?" a foreign voice said from beside the 3 girls and they all turned their heads to see a tall blonde haired woman, who looked like she'd just walked out of a magazine.**_

_**"Mom, look! I met DJ Beca!" the little girl yelled happily, running up to jump in the woman's arms.**_

_**"Oh my God. You're Beca Mitchell!"**_

_**"The one and only."**_

_**"Holy cow, I.. Oh jesus- what.. Hi!"**_

_**Beca and Chloe both laughed at the blonde, "It's nice to meet you, your daughter was just telling me about your music taste. I approve."**_

_**"Oh wow, she idolizes you so much! I mean, I do too. You're music is so great."**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**"Mommy can I have a picture taken with Beca and Chloe?" Little Chloe asked her mother, slightly pouting her lip and giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could, and Beca laughed because the little girl was just like a mini-Chloe.**_

_**"I think you'll have to ask Beca and Chloe that, sweetie." her mom whispered as she placed her back on the floor.**_

_**The girl then turned to the couple who were grinning widely. "Can I please have a picture with you both, please?"**_

_**"Of course" Beca laughed, taking a step so she could pick the girl up, all while the blonde took out her phone to take the picture. Beca, Chloe and little Chloe all smiled brightly for the camera as the woman pressed the button, and soon after, they chatted for a while and then went their separate ways.**_

* * *

_**"You're great with kids." Chloe whispered, gripping onto Beca's hand as they walked across the shore. It was dark now, but the carnival was still going on behind them and the lights from all the rides illuminated the sea which made the night look even more perfect. The two had started to walk along the shore, the sea splashing at their ankles, and they couldn't help but think how it was all so similar to their first date.**_

_**"I'm gonna be the greatest mom ever to our kids."**_

_**Chloe smiled at her fiancée's words. She always got a funny feeling in her stomach whenever Beca talked about having kids. She would have never thought that someone like Beca, a famous music producer with enough money to buy her own island, would actually look forward to settling down and starting a family.**_

_**"I love you, did you know that?"**_

_**"I know. And I love you too, so much."**_

_**"Love is amazing, isn't it?"**_

_**Beca smiled as Chloe squeezed her hand and rested her head on her shoulder as they carried on walking along the beach. She secretly loved it when Chloe would have these little talks about love, and the future and what's to come for them. Because they both know that they can get over any obstacle that life throws at them.**_

_**"It is. Amazing things happen when you're in love." she smiled.**_

_**"Right."**_

_**"It's like, sometimes you don't give a shit about what day it is anymore. Just as long as you're with the person you love, nothing else in the world matters."**_

_**"That's how I feel whenever I'm with you." Chloe whispered, taking her head off of Beca's shoulder and pulling them to a stop.**_

_**"Me too. And I know I don't really say this enough, but I'm so happy with you in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Chloe."**_

_**"Baby." Chloe cooed, wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck and smiling when Beca brought her hands to rest on her hips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."**_

_**"Good." the DJ smiled, leaning up to capture her fiancée's lips with hers. Nope, she would never get bored of Chloe. Her Chloe. She could give up music right now. She could give up everything apart from love, and she'd still be more than content. She just needed Chloe and the two of them could get through anything. They were unstoppable. They were titanium.**_

* * *

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Beca felt paralyzed as dozens of strangers; men and women; seniors and children, rushed around her, shouting and screaming at the sight of her laid on the floor clutching her left ear as she drifted in and out of consciousness. At first she couldn't see a thing. Just a pitch-black crevasse, until she heard her wife's voice telling her, shouting at her to wake up. Blood drizzled out from the side of her head, just above her ear, and it felt as if somebody had crashed into her head with a tow-truck. Her whole body was cold and rigid with agony and her head was throbbing on one side and her eyes were clouded with tears. The pain was unbearable, to say the least.

Questions raced around in her mind. _**What happened? Where am I? Who did this? Where is all this pain coming from?**_ Her eyes were foggy, but she was conscious as she lay on the cold wood of the pier and squinted so she could look up into her wife's eyes. They always did keep her safe. The redhead was crouched down at the side of her, her knees sore from having dug into the pier panels for long, and tears rained down her face, smudging her mascara.

"C-Chlo." Beca choked out as she lay on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other hand on her ear. Chloe's right hand was holding her favourite scarf up to her ear and blood pooled out on to it as she applied pressure to the bullet wound, and it was getting damper by the second. But Chloe ignored it as she looked down into her wife's eyes. The warmness of her wife's hand on hers put Beca more at ease, along with the redhead's beautiful blue eyes to distract her from the pain. Well, to at least _try _and distract her.

"Baby? I'm here." Chloe whispered as she leaned in closer to the brunette's face, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm here, I've got you. You're gonna be okay. Don't worry, Bec, an ambulance is on it's way. I'm right here, okay? Just stay with me."

Beca managed a frown before her eyes started to drift shut again, feeling as if they were made of lead. She tried to keep them open but it was like someone was trying to weld them shut, and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"Beca, don't go to sleep, baby! Come on, keep your eyes open. Please, for me, Bec. Stay with me, okay?"

She nodded slightly before opening her eyes lazily, moving her hand around slowly so she could find Chloe's hand. She finally found it resting on her stomach and she squeezed it weakly.

"You're gonna be okay." Chloe whispered, squeezing her hand back and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

She sniffed, the sweet scent of pancakes from the cafe beside them filled her nose. She concentrated on the smell, and the thought of having pancakes with Chloe. The thought of her redheaded wife making them for her with syrup and berries mounted on top. She thought of having breakfast with her, she thought about the fact that they didn't have breakfast this morning. She thought of everything to try and take her mind away from the excruciating pain which was taking over her left ear.

"It h-hurts, Chlo." she whispered, a single tear falling from her eye, and the redhead choked back a sob at the sight of her wife like this.

"I know it hurts but the paramedics are on their way, alright? I just need you to stay awake for me, focus on me, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love y-you."

"I love you too, Beca. So, _so_ much." she cried, quickly bringing her hand up to wipe the tears. She placed her hand back on Beca's again and squeezed it to reassure her that she was still there.

"I-I wasn't look-looking.. at th-those g-girls. I w-wanted to buy.. you ice c-cream."

Chloe let out a choked laugh, her face contorting into a painful grin. "I believe you, Bec. I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"I'd p-prefer that over d-dying.. any day."

"Don't say that. You're the strongest person I know and you're going to be fine. I'm not gonna let you die. You're bulletproof remember? You're titanium, Beca."

"I-I don't.. I don't think I'm t-titan-titanium any.. more."

"You are, Bec, and you're gonna be completely fine. I promise you. I always keep my promises, don't I?"

Finally, the sound of sirens in the distance made Chloe perk up, and she shifted from her knees on to her butt so she could lean closer to her wife. So she could protect her, like a bird protects their eggs, or a mother tiger protects her cubs. She looked around her with weary eyes to see that a crowd had formed, and most of them were crying at the sight of the famous DJ in this state.

"They're nearly here, Bec. You're gonna be okay."

The brunette managed to smile, despite the agonizing pain in her head when she did so. Her eyes drifted shut again, but this time when she tried to open them, they wouldn't open. She tried and tried, pushed her hardest to try and open them, but to no avail. She heard Chloe's panicked voice telling her to wake up, telling her to keep her eyes open. And she internally screamed at herself, at her eyes, to just fucking _open_. She wanted to open them just to show Chloe that she was okay. Chloe's voice was getting quieter and more foreign to her though, and then the sound of the sirens were getting louder. It echoed in her eardrums and the severe pain it caused made her grimace apprehensively.

Then she could hardly hear a thing, just the sounds of people talking in the distance. Some muffled cries coming from her right-hand-side, and someone telling her to stay awake. To stay strong. Telling her that she's being taken to UCSD Medical Center. Telling her that she's going to be okay. But she was finding it pretty hard to believe them, whoever it was.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics jumped out straight away to tend to the scene. They gently placed Beca in a recovery position and attached an oxygen mask to her face immediately. The two guys who were seeing to her monitored her pulse, respiratory rate, blood pressure, ECG and blood sugar level, all while asking Chloe what had happened.

"I-I.. We were walk-walking down the pier and she-I saw some g-guy from like, from over there" she pointed to the roof of a building about thirty feet away. "He was stood on-on there and the gun was aimed straight at us and I-I yelled and it all just happened-it happened so fast!"

"Just try and stay calm Mrs Mitchell, you've done really well. We're going to take Beca to UCSD now to-"

"-Can I come in the ambulance?" she interrupted, nothing but fear in her eyes at the thought of leaving Beca's side.

"Mrs Mitchell, we a-"

"-I'm _not_ leaving her!"

The paramedic nodded before tenderly lifting the brunette's head up and placing a hard neck collar on her to prevent any further injury to her head. Beca was still breathing, so that was a good sign, but she was unconscious. The redhead took deep breaths as she wiped her eyes and watched them lift Beca onto a stretcher. They lifted it up then and placed her in the ambulance, and Chloe stepped into the back with another female paramedic.

The ride was silent apart from Chloe's muffled sobs and the sound of the oxygen machine pumping air into Beca's lungs. She was stable, that was good. The redhead's right hand was holding her head and her other was gripping onto Beca's hand. She sobbed quietly, eyes squeezed shut, and then she felt a slight twitch on her hand. She didn't react at first, thinking it was a fragment of her imagination, but then there was a little squeeze on her hand again. As she pulled her hand away from her eyes to look down at her wife, she saw the brunette's eyes flicker open for a second.

"Beca?" she whispered, leaning in closer. "Babe, if you can hear me then I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not leaving your side, okay? I know you're scared, but these people are gonna help you. I'm right here, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Soon enough, the ambulance's tires were screeching to a halt in front of the hospital. Immediately, all three paramedics jumped out of the vehicle to pull Beca out and place her onto a gurney which a doctor was waiting with outside.

"What happened?"

"Severe gun-shot wound to the head. She's losing a lot of blood." was all Chloe heard before she blocked everything out. She just kept her hand clamped to Beca's as they wheeled the gurney into the hospital and down the corridors. She was suddenly pulled back though, which caused her grip on Beca's hand to loosen, and soon Beca was being pushed further and further away from her.

"Beca!" she yelled, turning around to see who had pulled her away from her wife. "My-I need to stay with her, I can't leave her! I promised that I wouldn't leave h-"

"-Mrs Mitchell I'm afraid you're going to have to wait here until Beca is done with surgery." the nurse interrupted in a comforting voice as she gripped Chloe's shoulders with both hands.

"Surgery?"

"Yes, surgery. I would take this time to call your relatives. Does Beca have any family members that you can call? Parents?"

"She-no. No, her parents are dead._ I'm_ her family."

"Chloe, I advise you to call somebody, _your_ parents? Any of your friends and family."

She nodded, but remembered that Beca had pulled her out of the house without letting her get her phone. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

"Of course, there's a payphone in the waiting room" the nurse pointed down the hall. "Just walk down there and turn left."

"Thank you." The redhead started to walk away but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm again. She turned around to see the nurse looking at her with a consoling look on her face.

"They're going to do everything they can to save her, Mrs Mitchell."

"Thank you." she choked back a sob again as she pulled the nurse in for a bone-crushing hug. She pulled back and smiled tearfully at her and the woman smiled back. Then, she walked down the hall into the waiting room and walked straight to the phone. Luckily, she had a bit of change in her purse from earlier, and she slotted them into the payphone before dialing her best friend's number off by heart. Two rings later, the woman's voice came through the phone speaker.

_**"Aubrey Posen."**_

"Aub-" just the sound of her best friend's voice made the redhead choke up again as the reality started to sink in. "Aubrey?"

_**"Chloe, is that you? Are you crying?"**_

"Aubrey it's-something happened.. with Beca."

_**"What happened? Did you fight again?"**_

Chloe could sense the distress already building in her best friend's voice, and figured that now's not a good time to beat around the bush. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her wrist. "She- we were on the pier and I.. Aubrey she got shot in the head." she sobbed, covering her mouth with the hand that didn't have a death-grip on the phone.

_**"Oh my God, Chloe. Where are you?"**_

"UCSD Medical Center in San Diego."

_**"Holy shit, is she-?"**_

"She's in surgery now. Aubrey, can you come up here? I know that's a selfish thing to ask but I n-"

_**"-Chloe don't even finish that sentence, I'm already packing a bag."**_

She sighed in relief. "Can you-can you tell Jesse, please?"

_**"Of course, Chloe. I'll call you soon, okay?"**_

"I don't have my phone on me." But as soon as Chloe said that, one of the paramedic's from earlier came in with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Mrs Mitchell? We were required to empty Beca's pockets and these were the contents." he said as he handed her the bag. She opened it up to see that it had Beca's phone, money and wedding ring in it.

_**"Chloe?"**_

She pulled the phone out of the plastic bag and pressed the lock screen, hoping it had enough battery to last a few hours. And luckily, it was almost full battery.

"Call me on Beca's phone, okay?"

_**"Sure, that's fine. I'll be as quick as I can, Chloe, I promise."**_

"Okay, be careful Bree."

_**"I will. I love you Chlo."**_

"I love you too." she choked out and slammed the phone back onto the stand.

Now, all she could do was wait.

* * *

_**"You know, the smallest thing can change your life. In the blink of an eye, something happens by chance when you least expect it and sets you on a course that you never planned into a future you never imagined. Where will it take you? That's the journey of our lives; our search for the light. But sometimes, finding the light means you have to pass through the deepest darkness."  
**__**― Nicholas Sparks**_


	7. Could be minutes, could be years

"Mrs.. Chloe Beale?"

All heads snapped up at the sound. Chloe's rigid body straightened up in her seat and her hand tightened around the wedding ring she was holding. Aubrey's foot stopped it's small tapping. Ryan's hand tightened around Chloe's thigh, a comforting gesture he's always done with the redhead. Jesse's pacing up and down the hall stopped abruptly. Stacie's fingers stopped twiddling with the ring on her right hand. Kim stopped fiddling with her hair. Everyone's breath hitched.

Eventually, Chloe took a deep breath as she held her palm out to look at Beca's wedding ring. She admired it for a second, noticing just how small it was, and how small Beca's fingers must be for the ring to fit her. Then her palm closed and she squeezed her hand shut, holding the clenched fist up to her chest. She stood up and walked towards the two people who were waiting patiently for her in the doorway of the waiting room. A tall woman with tanned skin, long, dark curly hair and a sullen expression on her face, wearing a black suit. And there was a man beside her, slightly smaller than her with brown skin and slightly-shaved black hair; he also had a suit on. She walked over slowly, looking back at Aubrey who gave her a slight nod, as if telling her to be brave. To be brave for Beca.

"Hi." The woman said in a deep but gentle voice, a voice that didn't fit her look. "My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is my partner Detective Frost." She gestured to the man beside her. "We're very sorry about what happened, Mrs Mitchell."

Chloe nodded at them both and gave them a small smile. "Call me Chloe, please."

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Is she okay?" she whispered, ignoring the question, her voice hoarse and croaky from all the crying.

"Chloe.. I'm sorry but I'm afraid-"

"-No." She shook her head and her hand not holding the ring instantly shot up to her mouth as she choked back a sob. She turned around and squeezed her eyes shut, but then felt an arm on her shoulder.

"No, no, Chloe, we have no news on Beca's condition."

The redhead sighed, releasing a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding and wiping a stray tear away from her face.

"My partner and I have seen this kind of incident happen before, Chloe, in San Diego. Several people have been shot in the same place as your wife has, in the head. So it seems like Beca being a target is no accident."

"What does that mean?" she frowned.

"According to the evidence we have.. Someone _tried_ to shoot your wife, Chloe. It wasn't a coincidence, and it wasn't aimed at anybody else."

"So.. I don't-I don't understand." She choked out, automatically thinking the worst. "Beca hasn't done anything wrong, why would s-someone want to kill her?!"

Jane then handed five different pictures to Chloe. "Take a look at these."

The redhead sighed, looking at individual each picture and noticing something similar on them all. They were all women for a start. They all had straight, dark, brunette hair which ran past their shoulders. They all had a majority of ear piercings and face piercings. They all had dark eye make-up. They all had earphones round their necks. They all had a mysterious aura about them.

"These all look like Beca?" Chloe whispered, staring at all five pictures in her hand.

"Precisely. They're all confirmed homosexual as well. It seems like somebody is trying to get a point across here. That's why we need you to tell us everything that happened and exactly what you_ saw_ before the incident happened. That way we can catch the killer before he strikes again."

"Killer?"

"These three women," - the man this time - pointed at three of the five pictures, "sadly died from severe head trauma. This woman is paralyzed from the neck down. And this woman is still in recovery."

"Oh my God."

"We're doing the best we can to find the suspect, Mrs Mitchell. We just need you to come with us so you can answer a few questions, is that okay?"

The redhead looked between the two people, hesitating before she nodded. She sighed, handing the five pictures back to detective frost, before following them both down the hall, not daring to look back at her friends in the waiting room.

* * *

_**The brunette panted, rocking herself faster and faster until all they could hear was white noise as they both reached their climax. Their screams echoed around the bedroom and it lasted forever but it was like it was all over too quickly, and Beca collapsed on top of Chloe, panting heavily into the crook of her neck. The redhead's arms draped lazily over Beca's back, pulling her closer, if it was remotely possible.**_

_**"Oh my God, that was.." Chloe breathed, voice tinged with amazement before the words died in the back of her throat and she couldn't find the right thing to say to describe the experience.**_

_**The brunette just nodded her response. She knew there should be words, but the sleep she so desperately craved returned with a vengeance. "I love you" she whispered lazily into her girlfriend's chest.**_

_**"I love you too" was all she heard and her lips curl into a soft smile before she quietly drifted to sleep.**_

_**The next morning, Chloe was surprised to wake up next to a sleeping Beca. Normally, she's either downstairs making breakfast, at her desk making a mix or writing a song, or laid beside her stroking her hair or kissing her shoulder.**_

_**The redhead leaned over the bed for Beca's phone and was surprised it read 1:31pm. She put the phone back and stroked a hand over Beca's bare back. She leaned down and kissed the brunette's ear and smiled when she started to stir.**_

_**"Mm, what time is it?" she asked groggily, eyes still slightly closed.**_

_**"It's one thirty in the afternoon, babe" Chloe whispered, stroking her girlfriend's hair.**_

_**"One thirty?" she asked, opening one eye and eyeing her girlfriend (who was very naked, may I add.)**_

_**"Yeah, did you sleep all night?"**_

_**"Oh my God" she whispered as she lifted herself up with her forearms and the redhead found herself admiring her girlfriend's biceps. "I didn't wake up once"**_

_**They both broke out into a huge grin, noticing that for the first time, Beca had managed to sleep all night without waking up to mix in the middle of the night. Of course, Beca hadn't had a nightmare since that day in New York, so Chloe didn't know about them yet (all in good time) but it was still rare that Beca would sleep all night.**_

_**The brunette broke out into a laugh, grinning widely as she lifted herself up fully. "I slept a full night" she whispered. Chloe leaned over and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead before pulling her in to an embrace.**_

_**"I'm so proud of you" she smiled genuinely.**_

_**The brunette laughed nervously, "you know, it seems like every time we have sex I sleep all night"**_

_**"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, pulling back to look in her girlfriends eyes but still keeping her arms wrapped around her.**_

_**"You remember the first time we slept together? Well, uh.. That night was the very first night I had a full night sleep in 11 years"**_

_**The redhead was silent for a moment and Beca started to worry that she had said something wrong. Judging from the blank expression on her girlfriend's face, it didn't look good.**_

_**Until she broke out into a huge grin and her eyes filled with - hopefully - happy tears. She pulled Beca in for a soft heartfelt kiss, and the brunette still felt her insides melt every time their lips met. Chloe pulled back slowly and rested her head against Beca's. "I love you so much, you know that?"**_

_**"I know" Beca smiled intently, closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh. "I love you too"**_

* * *

Chloe's face was stained with tears and her throat felt like sand-paper as she walked out of the interrogation room. She gave Rizzoli and Frost absolutely all the information they needed to know. That she was arguing with Beca on the pier, just outside of Rose's cafe, when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a man crouched down on a roof with a gun in his hand aiming towards them. He was dressed in a black jumper, black trousers, and had a black mask over his face so she couldn't see what he looked like. She told them what she had done _after_ the incident; that she quickly took her scarf off and held it up to Beca's ear as the blood poured from it. That she yelled for someone to call an ambulance, and she noticed that a tall blonde woman was the one who called the ambulance first. She told them that she stayed by Beca's side as they waited for the ambulance, whispering encouraging and loving words to her. She told them that she was absolutely fucking terrified that she wouldn't have been able to save Beca, but they told her that she did great, and she helped a lot.

She froze when she saw two doctors standing with Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse, Ryan and Kim. She turned around to look at Jane, and the woman just gave her a reassuring smile as if to tell her to go and find out the news.

She slowly made her way over, still clutching her wife's wedding ring in her hand and holding it up to her chest, as if to protect it. She stopped a few feet away, and cleared her throat.

Aubrey and Stacie immediately stood up and rushed to her, wrapping their arms around her and she broke down in their arms. She buried her face in Stacie's shoulder as both girls hugged her tightly, tears pouring from their own eyes.

"Mrs Mitchell." one of the doctors said as he approached them. Everyone's breathing stopped again as the man took a deep breath.

"You have a very strong wife, Mrs Mitchell. When somebody is shot in the head, the connective tissue and fibrous membranes that act as internal cushioning are split open and then the bullet shoots into the cerebrospinal fluid. This fluid serves as a shock absorber. What was lucky about _this_ situation was that the bullet missed the fibrous membranes by a few millimeters because the shot was from an odd angle."

"What does that mean?" she asked, frowning as she felt Aubrey's hand grip hers, and Stacie's arm around her waist tightened.

"It seems that Beca was shot by a 22-caliber from more than thirty feet away. She was very lucky, Mrs Mitchell. Because the gun was shot at a far away distance, the less of the smoke and powder from the bullet burned the flesh, and fortunately the skull was only cracked slightly. The bullet penetrated the skin and slid along the skull, but it didn't compromise the skull's integrity, therefore it didn't impact the brain."

"That-that's good, right?"

"Yes. Mrs Mitchell, if you get shot in the head, in this day and age, you have about a fifty-fifty chance of surviving. In other words, it's important to note that _not_ everyone dies from a head injury like this one. Beca lost approximately thirteen percent of blood, and you need to lose about twenty percent of blood to lose consciousness. So the fact that she was still conscious has increased the surviving factor." He frowned, "however, she was in a lot of pain."

"Please, just tell me if she's alive." she whispered, feeling the wedding ring imprinting her palm at how tight she was holding it.

"Currently, all her vitals are in good condition, and she seems to be breathing well on her own."

"Oh my God!" Chloe breathed out, not being able to help herself from smiling and letting go of Aubrey's hand so she could pull the doctor in for a tight hug. He returned it graciously, but he had a frown on his face as he pulled away.

"What-what's wrong?"

"Mrs Mitchell, I'm afraid the head injury has resulted in a coma. We have no idea when she will wake up. It could be in a few minutes, it could take months. Maybe even years."

Her heart seemed to stop at these words; but at the same time it felt as if it was beating a thousand times a minute. One single tear rolled down her face, and Stacie and Aubrey both came up behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Years?"

"Yes. All we can do right now is wait and pray for a miracle, Mrs Mitchell."

She didn't notice the doctor give her a sympathetic smile. She didn't notice him walk away. She didn't notice that Aubrey and Stacie had stepped away from her to give her some space. She didn't notice Jesse come up to her and give her a hug. She didn't hear him tell her that it's going to be okay; that Beca is strong and that it's gonna take more than a pathetic little bullet for her to be pulled away from them. She didn't notice how she collapsed to the floor in a fit of hysterical tears. Nothing registered in her brain. Just the words that the doctor said.

"We have no idea when she will wake up. It could be in a few minutes, it could take months. Maybe even years."

* * *

**_"Love can give you such happiness, then can break the very heart it filled, leaving a hole that can never be fixed or protected by any armor."  
_****_― Kevin McLeod_**

* * *

**A/N: If you watch Rizzoli & Isles then you'll probably know that Rizzoli and Frost work for NYPD but I wanted to include them in this, I thought it'd be cool. I would have had Maura come in as well but she works with dead bodies and Beca's not dead so.. it wouldn't have made sense.**

**Also, throughout the rest of this fic there will be flashbacks in every chapter; some parts which are from 'I could be the one' and some parts which have not yet been written. And there will be a quote at the end of every chapter too. **

**Hope you liked this anyway, and I sound really desperate and thirsty right now, but do you guys think you could give me a few more reviews? I just want to know what you all think and if I should be speeding up or slowing down, or doing something different, you know? So I'd really appreciate that, thanks everyone!**


	8. Am I?

**A/N: Quite a longer chapter because there's two flashbacks in this. Also, I'm really sorry for breaking all your hearts.**

* * *

It had only been two hours since she got the news, thirteen hours after the accident, but Chloe felt as if it had been days. Days of longing for her wife to just wake up and come back to her. Days of not being able to look into her beautiful dark blue eyes and tell her she loves her. Days of crying as she held onto every hope she has of Beca waking up and telling her she's going to be okay. She felt numb, sitting outside of Beca's room. She hadn't been in to see her yet. She wouldn't be able to face what was waiting for her behind the door of the hospital room. She wouldn't be able to look at her wife in such a traumatic state. She _couldn't. _

Nobody had said a word since they got the news. Fat Amy, Lily, Luke and Cynthia Rose had flown over as soon as Jesse had broke the news to them. Jesse had been in to see the brunette but he had only been able to stay with her for several minutes before he couldn't stand to see her like that anymore, in the state that she was in. Nobody else had been in the room apart from Jesse and the doctors. Hours passed by quickly and before Chloe knew it, it was 10am the next day. She'd had no sleep, nothing to eat or drink. The only movement she had made was to run to the rest room three times to throw up. She hadn't said a word to anybody. And nobody had said a word to her either, apart from asking her if she wanted anything to eat or drink.

The only word to describe the redhead in this very moment was _broken._

Aubrey approached the redhead slowly, placing a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder, and Chloe found herself leaning into her. And only then did Chloe notice that everyone else was _still_ there. Nobody had left, they had all stayed with her. (And she wouldn't be able to thank them enough and tell them how grateful she was for that.)

"You wanna go home and get cleaned up?" Aubrey asked in a gentle voice, afraid to break her small, fragile best friend.

To say that the incident had affected everybody in a number of ways wouldn't be far from the truth. Of course, everyone were worried sick about the small DJ, and everybody wanted her to just wake up. But the way that it had affected Chloe made everybody else worry for the redhead. She was absolutely devastated, and Aubrey was worried that Chloe wouldn't ever be able to be fixed if Beca didn't wake up. If Beca died, Chloe would die to. Not in the literal sense, but emotionally. Everybody knows how much Chloe loves Beca, and how much she means to her, and vice versa. And if Beca never got better, Chloe wouldn't either. (And that scared the shit out of them all.)

It surprised Aubrey when Chloe nodded in agreement. She figured that it'd take a lot more than that to persuade Chloe to leave the hospital, but then she realized it'd be good for the redhead to get some fresh air and clean clothes. Aubrey told the others where they were going before she drove them both back to the beach house in her and Jesse's car.

"Chloe, are you going to go in and see her at some point?" Aubrey asked tentatively as they both walked into the house. The redhead looked around at how they had left the house before the incident, and it took her a few minutes to respond with a barely audible "yeah."

"Maybe you could, I don't know, take her laptop in? You could play some music for her."

The redhead just nodded in agreement as she slowly made her way up to the mantelpiece where there were two framed pictures of them. One of them was of their wedding photo, and the other was of them at the beach house the last time they came. She picked up the wedding photo and thought back to the day. The day they promised to love each other forever. And she found herself thinking that now is way too early to break that promise.

* * *

_**Three and a half months ago..**_

_**"****We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite these two women, Beca and Chloe, in marriage. To witness the love and respect that you have for each other."**_

_**Both the brunette and the redhead took a deep breath as they tried to keep their tears from pouring out of their eyes. They had waited too long for this, and all they wanted was for it to be over already so they could go straight back to their hotel room.**_

_**"Chloe. Would you please read aloud your vows to everyone here."**_

_**"Beca," the redhead started with a smile, looking into the brunette's eyes. "I wanna start just by telling you that you look absolutely beautiful in a dress." she smiled as Beca mouthed 'thank you' to her. "When I met you, I was.. I was broken. Things that had happened in the past made me cautious of what I was getting myself into exactly. Our relationship progressed pretty quickly if you ask me, and it caused a lot of fights and complications. But I don't regret it one bit. You made me love again, and I cannot tell you how grateful I am for that. You're honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore. We're going to grow old together, and then we'll probably still be holding hands when our children have put us in a nursing home." everyone laughed lightly. "I promise to love you no matter what. We're titanium, right?"**_

_**Beca nodded and smiled brightly as the minister asked her to share her vows. She took a deep breath before she spoke up:**_

_**"How am I supposed to compete with that?" she laughed nervously, and everybody else chuckled lightly at her. "Chloe, like you said, our relationship blew up pretty quickly. And I know we've only been together for two and a half years, but I feel like I've known you all my life. I know what I'm saying now is like, ridiculously predictable and I hate myself for being so cliche, but I wouldn't say all these things if they weren't true. Honestly, you've changed me in so many ways, and I'm just so glad that you decided to sit opposite me in that cafe two and a half years ago. And Aubrey, I'm really glad you ditched Chloe on that day as well, because I wouldn't have met her if you hadn't." she smiled brightly at the blonde and Aubrey returned it graciously. "I want you to know that I'm so grateful for you. For walking into my life. And I promise you that I'm going to do all I can to make you feel as loved as you make me feel."**_

_**The redhead sniffed and a tear rolled down her face as Beca squeezed her hand.**_

_**"The rings please."**_

_**Jesse, Beca's best man and also the ring boy, passed them their rings on a soft, red, velvet pillow. Beca took Chloe's ring in her hand, and Chloe took Beca's ring in her hand, both of their hearts racing as it neared the end. Then the minister spoke up again as he carried on with the ceremony.**_

_**"Chloe. Will you please place the ring on Beca's finger." she did as she was told, albeit with shaky hands. "Now repeat after me: I, Chloe Beale, take you, Beca Mitchell."**_

_**"I, Chloe Beale, take you, Beca Mitchell." **_

_**"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."**_

_**"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward." she breathed out a puff of air, the thought of being Beca's wife truly getting to her.**_

_**"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."**_

_**"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."**_

_**The minister then turned to the brunette. **__**"Now Beca, please place the ring on Chloe's finger and repeat after me: I, Beca Mitchell, take you, Chloe Beale."**_

_**"I, Beca Mitchell, take you, Chloe Beale."**_

_**"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."**_

_**"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."**_

_**"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."**_

_**"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."**_

_****__**He then turned to Chloe again. "Chloe, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"**_

_**"I do." she smiled brightly, her eyes glossed with happy tears.**_

_**"And Beca, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"**_

_**"I do."**_

_**"The two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, **_**_and the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings. By the authority vested in me, I now _****_pronounce you are married! You may now seal this marriage with a-ah, there you go."_**

**_Beca didn't even give the minister chance to finish his sentence before she pulled Chloe in for a searing kiss, sealing the deal, and she couldn't be more happy about it. Their first kiss as a married couple, and it took all Beca had in her to pull away after a few minutes. Everyone applauded them as they pulled each other close, whispering "I love you" into each other's ears, smiling brighter than they ever had before._**

* * *

"You coming upstairs, Chlo?" Aubrey asked, interrupting her daydream and making her jump. She placed the photo frame back on the mantelpiece as she thought of what Aubrey called her. She called her the nickname that Beca always calls her. The nickname that _only_ Beca calls her. She sighed before she slowly walked over to where Aubrey was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't call me Chlo." the redhead whispered, making her way upstairs before Aubrey could say anything. The blonde wanted to kick herself at how stupid that was of her, but she didn't know what to say to the redhead other than she was sorry.

"I'll make you some tea." the blonde said as she watched Chloe walk upstairs without answering. She looked at her best friend sympathetically as she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

The redhead walked over to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag from the side. She then rooted through the items until she saw some decent clothes; a few pairs of jeans and a few long-sleeved and short-sleeved shirts. She put them in the bag neatly, along with a few pairs of clean underwear. Then she pulled out some clothes for Beca, just in case; a pair of grey sweatpants and her favourite blue batman t-shirt. She held the shirt out in front of her and looked at it. She felt the tears building in her eyes again as she held the shirt up to her nose and sniffed up, smelling the faint scent of Beca's perfume.

She then turned her head and noticed a picture of the brunette on the shelf beside the wardrobe. She walked towards the shelf, still clutching the shirt in her hand as she picked up the picture. It was of Beca when she won the Billboard Artist of the Year award, a bright smile on her face as she held the award in both hands. Tears started falling from Chloe's eyes as she sunk down to the floor. Her back pressed against the closet door as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears pouring from them.

"Beca!" she cried out as she held tightly on to the t-shirt and the picture frame. "Beca, please! Wake up! I need you to wake up! I need my Beca!"

She suddenly screamed out, throwing the picture frame across to the other side of the room and watching it smash against the painted, wooden wall. The thousands of pieces of glass shattered all over the floor as she held her head in her hands and cried out, letting the sobs wrack her body and the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Aubrey came into the room, having heard the commotion from downstairs. She immediately ran towards the redhead and pulled her in to her, stroking the side of her head as they rocked back and forth with Aubrey whispering consoling words in to the redhead's hair.

It took quite a while before Chloe's sobs died down, and when they did, she just sat whimpering into her blonde best friend's now soaking wet sweater. Wordlessly, Aubrey stood up, brought Chloe up with her and let her get back to packing a few of Beca's things. She packed her laptop and a few CD's, along with her headphones and a few other items of clothing.

"I think I'm gonna sing to her." Chloe whispered, her back faced towards her friend, as she picked up the brunette's favourite black guitar from the stand in the corner of the room.

"Yeah?" Aubrey replied in a tentative voice.

"She taught me a few s-songs. I could sing them for her and it could-it could wake her up."

The blonde walked towards Chloe and approached her from behind, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "That sounds perfect, Chloe."

The redhead smiled gently, although it didn't take a genius to work out that it wasn't a proper smile. The blonde pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll run you a bath."

"Thanks." Chloe replied quietly as she watched the blonde walk into the bathroom. She sighed as she looked down at the guitar and thought back to a time that Beca sang for her while she was away on a business trip. The brunette had cancelled partying with David Guetta on her birthday just so she could sing to Chloe on Skype because she hadn't got the part in a movie; and that's when Chloe realized that she was in love with the small DJ.

* * *

_**At exactly 7:30pm, Beca handed her guitar bag to her manager and all but sprinted to her hotel room, ignoring Kim shouting behind her telling her to get ready for her birthday party. She arrived at the right room and rushed in, locating her laptop which was under her pillow. As soon as her laptop turned on, she placed it on the desk and sat in her chair. She clicked on the Skype button and pressed call, hoping that Chloe hadn't forgotten. The first call wasn't answered, and neither was the second. She sat back in her chair and sighed, pulling out her phone. She was just about to text Chloe when she heard a ringing noise coming through the laptop. Noticing that it was an incoming call from Chloe, she instantly smiled and pressed 'answer'.**_

_**Her smile soon fell though, when she noticed that Chloe had tear stains down her cheeks and was sniffling quietly.**_

_**"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" she panicked, figuring that Jake had done something to her, although it was highly unlikely.**_

_**"I'm fine, Becs." Chloe answered, and just then, she saw Jake jump up on the bed behind Chloe. The brunette noticed that the redhead was sat on the brunette's bed, stroking Jake's fur. Obviously, that means Jake hadn't done anything to hurt her.**_

_**"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying, a lot."**_

_**The dog seemed to turn his head towards the laptop. His tale started wagging as he must have recognized his owner's voice. He ran towards the laptop, almost knocking it off of Chloe's lap.**_

_**"Hey Jakey!" Beca smiled at the screen as the dog tried licking and nudging the laptop. The redhead smiled at Jake's behavior and how happy Beca seemed to be at seeing her companion.**_

_**"So how are you?" the redhead asked in a shaky voice.**_

_**"I'm fine, but Chloe please, tell me what happened."**_

_**The redhead looked away from the camera for a second. "I didn't get the part," she whispered, almost inaudibly.**_

_**Beca's face dropped, she didn't have a chance to say anything before Chloe spoke up again, looking down to play with the hem of her shirt.**_

_**"It's stupid to cry about, I mean.. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up in the first place-"**_

_**"-Baby, look at me" Beca interrupted, smiling reassuringly as the redhead lifted her head to look at the screen. "It's not stupid to cry about. Let me tell you something that I haven't told anybody before." she paused, taking a deep breath, making sure that Chloe was listening before she spoke up. "When I first moved to L.A, I sent a bunch of my mixes to a club, just out of town. They got back to me and I thought that I got a job there but then they told me that I had to compete with this other guy to become the DJ for this club. The other guy, Bumper, got the job there and I cried for a whole day because I really thought that it was my big break. I got turned down many times after that, Chloe, and I think I cried every single time because I thought I was a failure. I thought I was letting my parents down and everyone around me down, but then I got a call a few weeks later from the record label I'm with now and they gave me a job. Now look at me. Chloe, you're going to be turned down by loads of people, but one day, you're gonna get a job that's going to change your life, just like me, okay?"**_

_**The brunette watched as Chloe's face broke out into a smile. Tears started slowly forming in the redhead's eyes but she was still smiling. "Nobody's ever put it that way before" she whispered, wiping her face.**_

_**"I'm not nobody" the brunette smiled. The small smile turned into a huge grin as she heard Chloe's laugh through the speaker. (Which was possibly the best sound she's ever heard.) She suddenly had an idea which could possibly cheer the woman up.**_

_**"Wait there!" she said before she jumped out of her seat and started to look for her guitar. She remembered that she left it downstairs with Kim after she had arrived at the hotel. She was just about to run out and go find her manager, when the latter walked into her room with the guitar bag in her hand.**_

_**"Kim!" Beca announced, running over to get the bag out of the woman's grasp.**_

_**"What are you doing?" the woman asked incredulously.**_

_**"Skyping Chloe" she stated before she kneeled on the floor and unzipped the bag, retrieving the instrument.**_

_**"Beca you're supposed to be getting ready for your birthday party. David Guetta's going to be there!"**_

_**The brunette stopped abruptly, still kneeling down on the floor in front of her guitar. She thought to herself for a moment before she stood up with the guitar in her hand. "I can meet him another time. Chlo-"**_

_**"-Beca, you're not getting out of this! You're not telling me you'd rather Skype Chloe than meet David freakin' Guetta?"**_

_**"Chloe's upset and I'm going to cheer her up, so if you don't mind.." she trailed of, nodding her head towards the door before walking into the bedroom where Chloe was awaiting her. However, she was unaware that the redhead had heard her conversation with her manager.**_

_**"Becs, you don't have to stay, go celebrate your birthday wi-"**_

_**"-I want to stay here with you" she stated nonchalantly as she tuned her guitar. Chloe didn't say another word, opting for smiling instead at the woman before her.**_

_**After a few minutes, Beca seemed to find that she had tuned the guitar correctly. She looked up at the screen at the redhead and grinned. "I wrote this for you the other day. Don't laugh" she winked before she started strumming on the guitar. The music was soon accompanied by the brunette's beautiful voice.**_

_**"Dim the lights, dim the lights, dim the lights, low.**_

_**You can come and join me, sit around the piano.**_

_**You can light the fire, open up the window,**_

_**You can make a choice by seeing where the wind blows.**_

_**You can watch me sleeping and I can watch you dreaming,**_

_**You can change the channel and I can change the feeling."**_

_**Chloe was smiling that gorgeous smile that Beca absolutely loved as she sang the lyrics. The redhead found herself tearing up at the fact that the brunette had written a song for her.**_

_**"Chloe, I don't need a reason.**_

_**Well, I'm bound by the sweet condition.**_

_**Chloe, we don't need permission.**_

_**We can go where we wanna go,**_

_**Say what we wanna say, and,**_

_**Do what we wanna do."**_

_**Chloe was smiling even brighter now at the fact that Beca had used her name in the song. The brunette had her eyes closed as her voice expertly sang the words. Although the reception of the call wasn't great, Chloe could still clearly hear all of the emotion in the brunette's voice. She then opened her eyes and winked at the redhead. Her voice suddenly trailing to the end of the song.**_

_**"Chloe, I don't need a reason,**_

_**Well, I'm bound by the sweet condition.**_

_**Chloe, we don't need permission,**_

_**We can go where we wanna go,**_

_**Say what we wanna say, and-"**_

* * *

"Chloe?" she heard Aubrey's voice interrupt her daydream again, but this time the blonde seemed to have a hint of panic in her voice. She turned around to see Aubrey with a worried look on her face. "Chloe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Aubrey." Chloe choked out, not making a move from her spot in the corner of the room as she kept her eyes glued on the item in Aubrey's hand.

"Chloe, I could have helped you."

"Am I-Aubrey, I didn't.. Am I?"

"Chloe-"

"-What does it say?" she asked as she choked back a sob.

"You haven't looked at it?"

"No Bree, what does it say?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe.." the blonde paused as she looked own at the stick again, and then back to her best friend.

"What does it say?!"

"You.. You-"

"-AM I PREGNANT AUBREY?!"

"No!"

Chloe's heart stopped at that one word; at that one word that, for some reason, managed to shatter her whole world even more than it already was. It should have been a good thing though, right? What if Beca died? She wouldn't want to bring a child into the world without her wife to be there, right? Without her wife to be a perfect mother to her child. She doesn't want to bring a child into the world in case anything happened because that just wouldn't be fair, would it? But if that's the case then why does she feel that her whole world has just been taken away from her in a matter of seconds? How can you be sad over something that you never had?

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Aubrey said as she walked over to her best friend, tears stinging her own eyes. She passed the test to Chloe who looked down at it to see that it was in fact negative. The redhead choked back another sob as she held a hand over her mouth, suppressing the scream that she so badly wanted to let out. Aubrey puffed out a breath of air as she moved beside the redhead to put her arm around her, but the redhead immediately flinched away from the action.

"Don't touch me." she whispered, moving backwards until her back hit the wall. She slid down the wall for the second time that day as she stared ahead of her at the stick in her hand, unaware of the sympathetic look that Aubrey was giving her as the blonde wiped her own tears away.

"Chloe-"

"Please, just leave me alone." she cried, resting her head on her knees.

The blonde took a few step backs, reaching the doorway. She wiped her eyes of the tears that had managed to fall as she looked at the sight of her best friend, and her heart broke as she watched Chloe's body shake with sobs again. She hated seeing her like this, and she just wanted to take her in her arms and never let go. But she did as Chloe wished, and she left her alone for the time being as she made some tea for her and the redhead.

* * *

_**"Love is never supposed to hurt. Love is supposed to heal, to be your haven from mystery, to make living fucking worthwhile."  
― Mia Asher**_


	9. I will carry you

**A/N: The song that Chloe sings in this is called 'I Will Carry You' by Selah. It's a really emotional song, and if you wanna listen to it while you're reading, then feel free. (It'll add even more emotion to the situation and probably make you cry though.)**

* * *

"You ready?"

The redhead nodded slightly, unsure of whether she _was_ actually ready or not.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

It was about twenty minutes after Aubrey and Chloe had arrived back at the hospital. After about three hours of listening to Chloe crying from downstairs, Aubrey decided that she should help Chloe get a shower at take her back to the hospital so she could see Beca. Seeing her best friend in such a state was absolutely killing the blonde, and she was convinced that the longer Chloe spent not seeing Beca, the worse she would get. So Aubrey decided to reason with the redhead and tell her that she should go and see Beca or else she'll just feel worse and worse about herself.

It didn't help that on the way back, they drove past the crime scene. Just the sight of the blood on the ground and the yellow** 'police line do not cross'** banners made the redhead almost sick to her stomach. She had to turn away, squeezing her eyes shut as if it would take her back in time, or to a better place. If only she could go back though. She would go back in time, if she could, and she'd change everything. First of all, she wouldn't have picked an argument with her wife for no reason. But she'd definitely go straight back to the beach house after they'd been to the music store. She wouldn't let Beca take her for breakfast on the pier because if that didn't happen, then she wouldn't be here now. If that didn't happen, then Beca wouldn't be dying.

The redhead took a deep breath, fighting back the tears as she held Beca's bag, with her clean clothes and her laptop in, in one hand, and her guitar in the other. The blonde opened the door for her and it took her a few seconds, but Chloe took one step into the room. She took a few more small steps and she was immediately greeted by the stench of antibacterial wash, and the normal stereotypical smell of a hospital room. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Aubrey close the door behind her. Now there was nobody else in the room except her and Beca.

Then the redhead opened her eyes.

There laid Beca, looking as small and fragile as ever. She had a white bandage wrapped around her head, and a patch of blood had formed on the right hand side where the wound was. What Chloe didn't know though, was that underneath the bandage, a part of her hair was shaven from where the doctors had to shave it off to treat the bullet wound. Her skin was pale, paler than normal. Paler than the sheets. She almost looked like a ghost. Her previously pink, plump lips were now colorless, almost a grayish color. You couldn't even see that her chest was slowly rising with every breath she took. The only sign that showed she was still alive was the sound of the beeping heart monitor at the side of her bed.

Chloe took another deep breath, trying her hardest not to break down at the sight of her wife like this. She placed the bag on the floor, and stood the guitar upright at the side of the bed. She pulled the chair as close as she could towards the bed and sat down on it. She hesitated at first, afraid that if she touched the brunette, she'd crumble into a million pieces of rubble, but eventually she took her wife's hand in hers, and stroked her thumb over it gently.

"Hey you." she whispered in a croaky voice. She cleared her throat, realizing that she hadn't spoken a word since Aubrey broke the news to her a few hours ago.

She looked beside her at the heart monitor and noted that the woman's breathing was perfectly fine. She looked back at her wife, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand to linger on her cheek.

"I normally have to force like, five sleeping pills down your throat to get you to actually go to sleep." she laughed lightly, thinking of how Beca always wants to stay up to mix music, even if she's tired. She sighed. "Now I'd just do absolutely anything for you to wake up."

Her head dropped as she removed her hand from Beca's cheek so she could hold her hand with both of hers. She stroked the woman's warm hand as she looked down at the floor, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Remember at the Billboard Music Awards?" she said, staring at Beca's petite hand.

* * *

_**"Now, closing the show with an exclusive performance of her new song from her latest album. She's an Academy award and People's choice award nominated music producer. She's already won rising star award, an MTV music award for best newcomer, and tonight she won billboard artist of the year. She was voted second hottest woman of 2012! Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together, for Beca Mitchell!"**_

_**The whole room erupted into applause as the lights from behind Tracy which were dimmed before, came on to show the one and only Beca Mitchell sat at a grand piano.**_

_**She adjusted the microphone and looked out to the crowd, immediately spotting her girlfriend. Chloe gave her a huge grin and a thumbs up, as if to tell her that she's gonna do great. The redhead doesn't know what song she'll be singing, as Beca insisted that it was a secret. After having a talk this morning about Beca's parents, the redhead was happy that Beca had opened up to her and told her exactly what happened. That's where Beca got the idea of singing this song, to show Chloe that even though her parents aren't here anymore, they'll still be proud of her and that she needs to prove that the nightmare's aren't taking over her.**_

_**She started to play the piano, a soft but quick melody which echoed around the room. The applause died down as Beca started to sing, accompanied by the drums behind her.**_

_**"It was February fourteenth, Valentine's Day.**_

_**The roses came, but they took you away.**_

_**Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm,**_

_**Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone.**_

_**And I'll never get to show you these songs.**_

_**Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,**_

_**I see you standing there next to Mom.."**_

**_Her fingers moved nimbly across the keys and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She looked out to the crowd at Chloe who watched silently, her heart breaking more as she realized how much emotion Beca was putting behind the lyrics. She'd seen the brunette passionate about songs before, but this song seemed to have so much more meaning behind it._**

**_She finally understood why Beca wanted to keep her song choice a secret from her. The DJ wanted to prove to her parents that she was doing fine. She was living the best life she could possibly live, and she wanted to prove that her nightmare's are nothing but a drawback. But she pulls herself back up and she doesn't let them overtake her._**

_**"Always singing along, yeah arm in arm,**_

_**And there are days when I'm losing my faith.**_

_**Because the man wasn't good he was great,**_

_**He'd say music was the home for your pain,**_

_**And explain, I was young, he would say;**_

_**"Take that rage, put it on a page,**_

_**Take the page to the stage,**_

_**Blow the roof off the place""**_

_**The brunette looked up to the roof, tears threatening to pour from her eyes, but not once did her voice break. No, she kept on singing with everything she had in her, to prove to her parents that she had done good. Her career is blowing up, she's ready to settle down with the woman of her dreams. She still has nightmares about that night, and she still can't sleep most nights. But she's getting better. She's using her music to make people happy and that's all that her mother and father wanted her to do. To be good at what she does, and to make people see that music is a cure for happiness.**_

_**"I still look for your face in the crowd,**_

_**Oh if you could see me now.**_

_**(Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow,**_

_**Oh if you could see me now.**_

_**(Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Oh... Oh...**_

_**Would you call me a saint or a sinner?**_

_**Would you love me a loser or winner?**_

_**Oh... Oh...**_

_**When I see my face in the mirror,**_

_**We look so alike that it makes me shiver.**_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd,**_

_**Oh if you could see me now.**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?**_

_**Oh if you could see me now**_

_**(Oh if you could see me now)"**_

_**As soon as she finished, she descended the stage, tears pouring from her eyes, but not once did she look down. No, she kept her head up all the way. She was met with Chloe who immediately pulled her in to a tight embrace. No words were said, no words had to be said. Chloe had never been more proud of Beca before, and the brunette felt a wave of contentment wash over her as Chloe cried happy tears into her shoulder.**_

* * *

"That night, you taught me that music is the cure for happiness. I remember you said _'hard times call for awesome music.'_" she laughed lightly. "When I asked you why you started to mix music, you told me that you found your freedom in music. You said that music gets you through hard times, helps heal your heart. That it's always there on your good days and never leaves you alone on your bad days. You said that music is the cure for a broken heart, the cure for sadness, the cure for everything." she sighed as she picked the guitar up. "Hopefully it's a cure for this as well. I learnt a song for you a while ago. I was waiting to play it for you at an appropriate time and-and I think _now's_ that time."

She took a deep breath, placing her fingers on the correct chords before she started to strum gently. A million thoughts raced through her head as she prepared to sing to her wife. As she prepared to sing for her wife to try and wake her up from a coma, something she thought she'd never have to do. A few seconds into the song, she started to sing, her soft voice coming out as a whisper.

_**There were photographs I wanted to take,**_

_**Things I wanted to show you,**_

Her voice cracked slightly, and she stopped singing so she could clear her throat. She began to sing again, her voice much stronger this time.

_**Sing sweet lullabies, wipe your teary eyes,**_

_**Who could love you like this?**_

_**People say that I am brave but I'm not,**_

Aubrey heard the sound of a guitar from where she was sat outside of the hospital room, and she stood up to look in to the window. There she saw her best friend sat cross legged on a chair next to Beca's bed, singing with all her heart and soul. It brought tears to her eyes at how gentle Chloe's voice was, yet it was still loud enough for her to hear.

_**Truth is I'm barely hanging on,**_

_**But there's a greater story,**_

_**Written long before me,**_

_**Because He loves you like this,**_

_**I will carry you,**_

_**While your heart beats here,**_

The redhead felt the tears coming, but she wouldn't let them fall yet. Her gaze broke from the guitar strings so she could look at her wife. She carried on singing with everything she had in her, unaware of her best friend watching from outside of the room.

_**Long beyond the empty cradle,**_

_**Through the coming years,**_

_**I will carry you, all my life,**_

_**I will praise the One who's chosen me, to carry you,**_

_**Such a short time, such a long road,**_

_**All this madness, but I know, that the silence,**_

Her voice cracked again, and then tears started falling down her face. But she still carried on. Her soft, gentle voice floated through the air and Chloe would swear that she saw a smile form on Beca's face for a split second. It couldn't have been a figment of her imagination.

_**Has brought me to His voice, and He says,**_

_**I've shown her photographs of time beginning,**_

_**Walked her through the parted seas,**_

_**Angel lullabies, no more teary eyes,**_

_**Who could love her like this?**_

_**I will carry you.**_

The throbbing sensation in her heart intensified. The lump in her throat got worse, and her voice cracked with almost every word. Her world felt like it was shattering around her in that instant all over again. Just looking at her wife in the state she was in made her broken beyond belief. Yet, she carried on singing. She carried on singing for Beca, because that's all she could do, really. Just sing, and hope to the God above that Beca would hear her.

_**While your heart beats here, long beyond the empty cradle,**_

_**Through the coming years, I will carry you,**_

_**All your life, I will praise the One who's chosen me,**_

_**To carry you.**_

As soon as she stopped, the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back started to fall down her face faster. The lump in her throat disappeared as she cried her eyes out, and her eyes stung with every tear that fell. It felt as if she was going to throw up again from all the crying she had previously done. She wiped her tears with the sleeves of her shirt, angrily trying to get them to stop.

"I love you." she breathed out. "I love you _so_ much, Beca, and I know that you love me. So please, just wake up." she cried. "Wake up, and tell me that you love me. That's all I need. Please Beca!"

The sound of the guitar dropping on the floor echoed in the room. Aubrey watched as Chloe broke down for what seemed like the hundredth time these last two days. Her heart-wrenching sobs were heard from behind the door, and the sight of Chloe's body shaking as she rested her head on Beca's stomach made the blonde absolutely heartbroken. Before Aubrey knew it, she had turned away and ran down the hall, tears streaming down her face.

Stacie and Ryan were sat close to each other outside of the waiting room, not having moved from their previous positions. Jesse was sat on the floor with his head in his hands, but he sprinted after his wife when he noticed that she was running away. Cynthia Rose, Lily and Amy were at the cafe in the hospital, getting the others some snacks and a drink. Kim was sat on one of the chairs with her head in her hands. And that's when the woman heard her phone beep signalling a text message.

It was from Luke, who'd had to leave an hour ago because of work. He obviously didn't want to leave, but he had to set off to be in time to open up the club in case people questioned where he was. If he didn't open up, then people would think something was wrong, because the man hadn't missed a single night since he opened the club a few years back. He _had_ to open up, because they didn't want everyone knowing what had happened to Beca.

But that plan obviously backfired as Kim read over the text message.

_**«Luke: all major celeb websites know whats happened to B. Theres pictures n everything. I dont know what to do, so sorry»**_

"Shit." she muttered under her breath as she closed the text so she could go on the internet. Immediately, she googled "Beca Mitchell" and clicked on the first thing that came up. She skimmed over it and let out a loud sigh, wondering what the hell she's going to do now.

**BECA MITCHELL HOSPITALIZED AFTER BEING SHOT IN THE HEAD  
****Beca Mitchell**** had been admitted to UC San Diego Medical Center 2 days ago after having been shot in the head on the San Diego Pier. The 28 year old singer/DJ was said to be in a critical state, according to the witnesses. Fortunately she was accompanied by her wife, Chloe Mitchell (formerly Beale), 28, at the time of the incident. We have no news on how she is doing, or if she's well, but we'll make sure to keep you posted. You're in our prayers, Beca.**


	10. The truth about forever

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days, but I'm really busy atm. I promise you once I've finished 'Beca Mitchell the Sex Goddess' I'm going to put all my effort into this story. I hope you're all enjoying it so far, and all your reviews make me smile so much. So thanks for everyone who's given me such great feedback and for everyone who is trusting me! ****Also, I've decided to use more of Jane and Maura in this because, well, I love them and I love the idea of them helping Chloe cope. There will be a part where it will just be them two talking as well, just so we can get some information about the other people that have been killed. ****Anyway, enjoy! (Well, try..)**

* * *

A week passed, and Chloe hadn't left Beca's side the whole time. After Kim had got the text from Luke about people knowing about what happened to Beca, there was nothing she could do about it. It was too late. The whole world now knew that Beca Mitchell had been shot whilst on vacation with her wife, and was now in a serious coma. Chloe was constantly getting tweets and texts, asking how Beca was doing. People commenting on all her past Instagram photos. Sure, she was flattered that they were all so concerned, but the fact that the whole world were tweeting her and asking her how her wife was, made this whole situation ten times more real, and it fucking killed Chloe inside. However, she did reply to a few people, telling them that she was grateful for their concerns, and that she was still waiting for Beca to wake up. That she wasn't giving up on her.

The redhead was constantly on edge, she was pretty sure that her heart beat was now in sync with Beca's heart monitor. Every time someone opened the door, every time a doctor would come in to check on Beca, Chloe would instantly stiffen and go into protective mode. Scooting closer to the brunette and tightening her grip she had on her hand. It was as if she was a mother eagle protecting her eggs and nest. Every single person that came in couldn't get a word out of her either, everybody except for Detective Rizzoli, who had started to speak to her more about what was going on, and her wife Maura Isles, who was extremely helpful when it came to talking about her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

_**6 days ago...**_

_**The sound of a soft knock on the door came to Chloe's ears just as she finished talking to Beca about their first date. "Chloe?" a gentle voice asked, and she turned her head to see the police officer from a few days ago.**_

_**"Hi, Jane." she greeted, then looked back at her wife's still face. However, she saw another woman out of the corner of her eye, so she turned her head to see that there was a beautiful, blonde woman in a blue dress and heels standing next to Rizzoli.**_

_**"Chloe, this is-"**_

_**"-Chief medical examiner, Maura Isles. It's nice to meet you Mrs Mitchell." the woman interrupted with a smile as she approached Chloe. The redhead tried to ignore how happy the woman looked, but her smile appeared to be contagious and before she knew it, Chloe was actually smiling, for the first time since the day of the shooting. Which was weird.**_

_**"Call me Chloe, please." the redhead said as she looked up at the woman with a small smile on her face.**_

_**"I'm really sorry about all of this, Chloe." Maura whispered as she leaned down next to the redhead and placed a comforting hand on her knee. The redhead nodded and looked back at her wife, who still hadn't moved at all. Still hoping, though, that she would. One day.**_

_**"You think she's going to die, don't you?" Chloe asked after a beat of silence, not looking away from Beca's pale face. Her heart beat sped up at the thought of the brunette dying. At the thought of not being able to hear her voice again, or see her beautiful, dark blue eyes. Not being able to hold her, or make love to her. Instant tears formed in the redhead's eyes, and Jane immediately knew that the question was intended for her, but Maura answered it before she could say anything.**_

_**"We're here to help you, Chloe-"**_

_**"-You're a chief medical examiner. They work with dead people, right?" she now turned her head so she could look at the doctor. "You think she's going to die."**_

_**"We're not saying that, Chloe." Jane answered before Maura could. "I brought my wife here so she could help you. She knows what it's like for this kind of thing to happen, and so do I."**_

_**"You two are married?"**_

_**"Happily." Maura smiled at Chloe, and she didn't need to look behind her to know that Jane was smiling too.**_

_**"So you.. you wanna help me?" Chloe asked Maura quietly, and the brunette nodded.**_

_**"I want to be your friend."**_

_**Now it's not like nobody had been there for her through all this. Of course, Aubrey had helped her a whole lot after the news that she wasn't pregnant. The blonde had come in every single day to offer her consolations, and of course, to bring her food and drink. Stacie had also been in to see her every day, talking to her even though Chloe wasn't talking back. Then there's Ryan, of course Ryan had been in, and he had even managed to crack a slight smile from the redhead at one point. Kim had also been in a few times to see Beca and to check on Chloe, but she had to go back to L.A two days ago to sort some private stuff out. Jesse had also been in to see his best friend everyday, and at one point Chloe had left him alone with her, albeit only for a half hour. The truth was, she couldn't stand leaving Beca alone. And as much as the redhead liked Jesse (hell, he was like a brother to her as well), she still didn't want anything to happen to Beca while she wasn't there.**_

_**Yes, all of these people, her friends and family, had been in to check on her and try to look after her, but for some reason, nobody had just offered to be her friend. Everybody who came in, came in to talk about Beca and how weak and fragile she looks. They talked about how cruel it was for someone to do this to the DJ, and they'd tell Chloe that she was being very strong. Then they'd leave. Nobody came to talk about other things. Nobody came to talk about what new movies were coming out or this new chic clothes shop that had just opened down the road. Nobody had mentioned anything that wasn't to do with Beca. Everybody had their little input, and Chloe knew that everyone were just waiting for Beca to die, there was no denying that. Everybody had been saying their goodbye's to Beca, and what surprised Chloe is that Maura was just saying hello to Beca. Because Maura Isles had faith in the small DJ. And she'd do anything to make sure Chloe wouldn't give up on her wife like the other's allegedly did.**_

_**The redhead smiled, not needing to ask for permission to jump into Maura's arms and give her a hug. Maura, however, looked behind her at Jane, internally asking her what the hell to do, but Jane just smiled and nodded, knowing full well that this was the first hug Chloe had initiated since the incident.**_

* * *

Maura had been working on one of the bodies that had linked up with Beca's shooting for about four hours now. Working on a woman that she had not so long ago confirmed was called Clara Layton. She had found a bullet embedded in her brain, and had sent it off to test for any DNA or fingerprints on it. A few days ago, Frost had found a bullet near one of the crime scenes, with somebody's finger prints on it. A man named James Pointer. Now, if Maura could confirm that _his_ finger prints were on this bullet that was in Clara's brain, then she'd be one step closer to finding out who shot Beca, and the four other victims too.

The blonde heard the door open to her left hand side, and saw two people wheeling a gurney in, with somebody in a body bag on top of it.

"Another head-shot four miles from where Beca was shot, she instantly died." Jane said as she walked in behind them as the two men lifted the woman onto the table. Maura slowly unzipped the bag, and revealed a woman who, once again, looked similar to Beca.

"She looks just like Beca, Jane." Maura whispered, and Jane walked over with a sympathetic look on her face. She placed a hand around the woman's shoulder, and the blonde instantly relaxed into Jane's embrace. Jane could read her wife, and she knew full well that Maura was finding it hard to work on these women, because Chloe had made such a huge impact on her life. They were great friends, and whenever Chloe spoke about Beca, it reminded Maura of her and Jane; madly in love and willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

However, Maura pulled away from her wife hesitantly, and instantly got to work, turning the body over and inspecting the bullet wound in the head. It seemed like the bullet was shot from a closer distance than Beca's, as the entrance wound was much bigger than the brunette's. She then noticed that there was no exit wound, and before she knew it, she had pulled out the bullet from the woman's brain.

"There's a clean, circular hole rimmed with abraded skin." the blonde said as she inspected the wound. "The bullet impaled the prefrontal cortex, but never exited the brain."

"What does that mean, Maura?" Jane asked, trying not to sound irritated and seemingly confused by her wife's 'science talk'.

"Jane, if I was to take a guess-and yes, this is only a _guess._ An _estimation._ It would be that this is the same bullet that we found on the pier where Beca got shot; a 22-caliber."

"So.. These all link up, Maura. If Beca dies, we're looking at _five_ intentional homicides. That ain't good!"

Before Maura could answer, her assistant walked in with a file in her hand. "The fingerprint results from the bullet that was found in Clara Layton," the woman said as she passed the document to Maura. Jane's body was rigid as she watched Maura read over the piece of paper, like every single other time she did. She then saw Maura smile slightly, passing the file over to her.

"Well it's a good job that I have a suspect then."

Jane's eyes skimmed over the page, widening at the confirmation of what could be Beca's shooter.

"James Pointer."

* * *

"Um, Maura?" Chloe's voice croaked as she tore her eyes away from her wife to look at the doctor. It was a few hours after Jane and Frost had gone to interrogate James, but there was still no news. The blonde was currently looking through the files of the four other women that had been killed, and she was trying to link up all the evidence that her, Jane, Frost, Frankie (Jane's brother) and Korsak (Jane's other detective partner) had collected.

The redhead seemed to be doing a lot better with Maura around her. She didn't know why exactly, but Maura had something about her that was.. comforting. Soothing. She felt almost protected with the doctor around, and now that Maura had started to help the other doctors in looking into the shooting, Chloe felt like she trusted her even more. However, she still had one question on her mind which had been bugging her for a week.

"Yeah?" the woman smiled, closing the file and standing up after she noticed that Chloe had worried look on her face. She walked over to the bedside and pulled a chair up so she could sit beside the redhead. "What's on your mind?"

"I um.. I wanted to ask you something. It, um.."

"Are you okay?"

"Not.. not really." she sighed, feeling a lump appear in her throat. "A week ago, I took a test. It's.. it had been a month and five days since my last, y'know, my last.. menstrual cycle?" Maura nodded in understanding, knowing what was coming next. "The test was negative but-but I still haven't got my period."

"Are you sure you took the test right?" the blonde asked gently, knowing for a fact that not all tests are guarenteed to be 100% accurate.

"I-well, yeah. There's only one way to take it?"

"Not all pregnancy tests are accurate, you know. Or maybe you're corpus luteum hasn't yet produced the hormone progesterone to prepare the uterus to receive the fertilized egg."

"Maura, you're gonna have to simplify that statement." the redhead let out a soft laugh and Maura joined in, always forgetting that not everybody understood her technical terms.

"Maybe you're late because of another reason. A lot of women get irregular periods because of stress or emotional problems."

The two were silent for a minute, knowing full well that Chloe _was_ under a lot of stress, and also had emotional problems at the moment. If she's honest, Chloe knew full well that the test was probably wrong. She had searched symptoms of pregnancy on Google and it had told her almost everything that she was feeling right now. Sore breasts. Stomach pains. Morning sickness. Late period. It all added up, and Chloe was ninety percent convinced that she was pregnant. She just didn't want to believe it in a time like this.

All of a sudden though, before any of them could say anything, a small, sharp gasp caught their attention. It took Chloe a few seconds to catch on, but then she whipped her head around to look at Beca and saw that her wife's eyes were wide open.

"Beca?! Oh my God!" the redhead's hand shot over to her mouth, muffling a gasp, and her eyes immediately teared up. Her heart started to beat faster at the sight of her wife's eyes looking around the room. It was like seeing her eyes for the first time all over again. Like a new-found experience. Just the sight of her grey-ish, dark, blue eyes made Chloe choke back a sob. "Beca, you're okay." she whispered, taking the woman's hand in both of hers as she cried happy tears. _Ecstatic_ tears. "You're okay, I promise."

"I'll call the nurse." Maura said, a huge smile on her face as tears clouded her eyes at the sight of the two women in the room.

Beca's eyes darted around the room as she woke up from her sleep. Well, what she_ thought_ was her sleep. She felt a sharp throbbing pain in the side of her head, and she could feel a weight on her right hand, but she didn't move her head because it hurt too much. She couldn't move her hands, or her whole body for that matter. She'd panic, but that would just make things worse. Obviously she _knew_ where she was, she's been here enough times before. She could recognize the white glow of the single light on the ceiling, the faded white colour of the walls (which were now turning grey), the smell of sterile air, the coldness washing over her. Yep. Hospital.

She listened intently, hearing the sound of multiple footsteps making their way towards her. Closer and closer. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw two nurses and a doctor (she thinks) rush into the room. Chloe instantly stood up when the nurses started taking care of Beca. Placing the tubes in the right places, checking her pulse, checking the heart monitor, scribbling stuff down on the clip board at the end of the bed.

"Mrs Beca, I'm Nurse Kelley, you're currently in UCSD Medical Center in San Diego. You've been in a coma for a week because you took a bullet to the head, but you're okay."

Chloe's ears zoned out as her eyes locked with her wife's. The brunette had a neutral expression on her face, and Chloe had learned to read her wife. But not now. No, she couldn't tell what Beca was thinking at all. Not one thing. Her eyes seemed.. distant. She immediately broke eye contact when she heard the doctor address her.

"Chloe."

"What-yeah?" she responded, not noticing that the nurses were now done. She looked over at her wife to see that she was sat up now, courtesy of the two lovely nurses, and was looking around the room with beady eyes.

The doctor needn't say no more. With her eyes trained dead set ahead of her, connecting with her wife's again, she slowly made her way over to the bed. It was as if time had slowed down. The sight of her wife now fully awake made her throat almost constrict, and she had to clear her throat several times before she spoke up in a small voice.

"Hey, Bec."

"Hi." the brunette said with a friendly smile. She flinched slightly when she felt a warm, soft hand over hers, and she looked down to see the redhead silently sobbing as she stared at her hand.

"I was so worried, Beca." she cried, albeit quietly as she reveled in the moment of being with her wife. Her love. The woman who she thought she'd never be able to hear speak again. "God, I thought I'd never be able to see you ever again. I thought I'd never get to hear your voice, or look into your eyes. I was-God, I was so scared I was going to lose you, baby!"

Beca looked down at the woman as she rested her head on her stomach, but she didn't have it in her to move her away. She watched as her body shook with sobs, and she could hear her almost choking from how much she was crying. She looked around to see the doctor standing at the other side of the room. She saw a blonde and a tall brunette woman in the doorway, one of which looked to be a police woman. She stretched her head up to look out of the window, and she could see a four people, with only one boy she recognized. She looked around the room again, the only people she was looking for were not there.

"Um," she spoke up, shaking the redhead who's sobs had now died down. "What happened?" she found herself asking.

"You got shot in the head Beca, but it's all okay now, I promise. I swear, I'm never gonna let anything happen to you ever again, baby." she smiled reassuringly, lifting Beca's small hand up to place a kiss on it. What happened next though shocked her to the point where she couldn't even form enough courage to speak anymore, as her whole world crashed down on her once again.

The brunette pulled her hand away with a frown on her face. "Why do you keep calling me baby?" she asked. "And who are you?"

* * *

_**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever**_


	11. What is it?

**A/N: ****Okay first of all, I posted a fic earlier, a Rizzoli & Isles based bechloe fic, so if you wanna check that out, then please do. I'd also appreciate a few reviews, just so I know whether I'm going at it the right way lol. **

**Second of all, this is gonna be a long road ahead, and I trust that you believe I'm not going to break your hearts. (Okay maybe a little bit.) But like people say; "You can't have a rainbow without a little rain." or something like that.. Anyway, I know you all feel for Chloe and you all just want Beca to get better, but just note that all things happen for a reason. ****And with that, I leave you with chapter eleven! (again, there's two flashbacks from 'I could be the one' in this chapter.)**

* * *

_**"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth,**_

_**Because it's you, oh it's you,**_

_**It's you, they add up to."**_

_**The brunette looked straight into the camera, wanting to show how much she meant the words that she was singing.**_

_**"I'm in love you,**_

_**And all these little things."**_

_**The guitar playing then stopped and Beca rested her elbows on the desk in front of her. She sighed as she rested her head in her hands and looked down at the floor.**_

_**"I love you, Chloe" she whispered, unaware that Kim and Demi were standing in the doorway with huge grins on their faces. Both of them were happy that the brunette had finally told Chloe what she's been hoping to tell her for ages now.**_

_**It was barely audible, but Beca smiled and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She sighed and tears of joy streamed down her face as she looked up and took in the redhead's next words.**_

_**"I love you too, Beca"**_

_**The brunette let out another breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Chloe had the brightest smile on her face and her eyes held tears of joy. Beca's grin grew as she took in the sight of the woman before her on the computer screen. "You do?"**_

_**"Of course I do!" Chloe giggled, and Beca's heart seemed to melt at the sound.**_

_**"Say it again"**_

_**Chloe smiled, "I love you"**_

_**Beca beamed, still unaware of Kim and Demi stood in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces as they took in the sight before them. The DJ brought her hand up to Chloe's face on the laptop, imagining that she could feel the touch of her. She sighed in content, and Chloe did the same, bringing her hand up to touch Beca's face on her own computer screen.**_

_**"I love you so much"**_

_**There was a comfortable silence between the two of them and no matter how hard they tried, Demi and Kim just couldn't seem to walk away from the events before them. Kim had tears in her eyes, relieved that the two had finally sorted out their problems, and Demi had the hugest smile on her face, glad that Beca had finally told Chloe how she truly felt.**_

_**"I miss you" Chloe's voice broke the silence, and the tone almost broke everyone's heart. She sounded so broken, so upset. But Beca smiled reassuringly.**_

_**"It won't be long now" she whispered as she closed her eyes and brought her face closer to the screen. "God, I can't wait to kiss you"**_

_**Chloe laughed lightly, "Me neither"**_

_**The two stayed there for hours, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Kim and Demi left a few minutes after they had said 'I love you', as they wanted to leave them both alone, together.**_

_**Eventually (and unfortunately) Chloe started to get tired at around 1:30am (4:30am Beca's time) and decided to get ready for bed. Beca waited until Chloe got comfortable in bed with the laptop beside her.**_

_**"I've got to admit, you look really sexy laid in my bed" the brunette smirked as Chloe laughed and rested her head on the arm that was propped up with her elbow. The two spoke a bit more before Chloe started to drift off. She wasn't fully asleep yet so Beca decided to pull her guitar out again. She started playing a tune (another song that she had written with the redhead in mind) and Chloe smiled tiredly as she rested her head on the pillow and listened to Beca's beautiful voice singing her to sleep.**_

_**"I'll be right here when you need me,**_

_**Anytime just keep believing,**_

_**And I'll be right here.**_

_**If you ever need a friend,**_

_**Someone to care and understand,**_

_**I'll be right here."**_

_**Beca smiled as she saw Chloe struggling to keep her eyes open. She softened her voice and carried on, watching as Chloe's back rose and dropped with every breath she took.**_

_**"All you have to do is call my name,**_

_**No matter how close or far away,**_

_**Ask me once and I'll come,**_

_**I'll come running.**_

_**And when I can't be with you dream me near,**_

_**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear,**_

_**All you gotta do is turn around.**_

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**Look inside,**_

_**I'm right here."**_

_**The brunette smiled as she finished, noticing that Chloe had drifted off with a content smile on her face. She heard the faint sound of her breath coming and going through the speaker and she sighed contently. "Goodnight beautiful" she whispered before she shut the laptop off and climbed into bed. She took her phone from her pocket and stopped at Chloe's name. Smiling, she sent a text off to her before she called it a night and tried to get some sleep.**_

_**«Beca: You're adorable when you sleep. In case you didn't already know, I love you. Call me when you see this.»**_

* * *

The brunette pulled her hand away with a frown on her face. "Why do you keep calling me baby?" she asked. "And who are you?"

Chloe's throat instantly closed up. It swelled up and became dry, and she was sure that her heart stopped beating as well. Her face paled as she tried to catch her breath, and before she knew it, she was running out of the room, down the corridor, out of the hospital, until she collapsed on the cold, concrete floor just outside of the doors.

She felt numb. Scrap that, she felt paralyzed. The confused look on Beca's face was embedded in her brain as she doubled over and sobbed into her hands. She couldn't control the tears flowing from her eyes, and she was completely unaware of passers by, giving her strange looks, staring at her. She couldn't seem to control herself; the only thing she could do was cry, and cry. She was also unaware of Aubrey, Ryan and Stacie approaching her. Tears streaming down their own faces at what the doctors had told them. They didn't know what the hell to do in a situation like this, all they could do was try and console the redhead.

* * *

Back in Beca's hospital room, Jane, with a scared look on her face, pulled her wife out of the room. "Go talk to her!" she pleaded as she looked down the corridor to where Stacie, Aubrey and Ryan had just ran after Chloe. She bit her finger nails in anticipation as she waited for Maura to agree. However, Maura's face turned from scared to shocked as she shook her head quickly.

"I'm not a therapist, Jane! I can't-"

"-Maura, she _needs_ you."

The blonde gave her wife an unsure look before she sighed in defeat. "Fine" she muttered. And with that, she was gone; down the hall and out of the hospital to see the broken redhead.

Jane took a few deep breaths, before she tentatively approached Beca's hospital room again.

"Um, doctor." Rizzoli said in her deep yet quiet voice. She smiled slightly as the doctor turned to her.

"I'm sorry, no visitors right now, we need to-"

"-I just need five minutes with her. Please."

The doctor sighed at the woman before he nodded his head, confirming that she was allowed five minutes with the brunette. He walked out of the room, apologizing to Jesse when the man pleaded that he let him go in to see his best friend. The truth was, if Beca saw anybody she knew right now, the doctors were scared it would put her back in a coma. They had to find out how far back she remembered before they let anybody she knew in to see her. However, because she doesn't know Jane, the woman was allowed in to speak to her. Jane pulled up a chair and sat on it next to Beca's bed, and the brunette looked down at her with tired eyes.

"Please tell me what's going on." Beca whispered, eyes surprisingly dry, no emotion in her face whatsoever.

Rizzoli looked up from where she was staring at the ground in silence, seeing Beca looking at her expectantly.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm here working on your case with my partner's Detective Frost and Detective Korsak, and my wife, Doctor Maura Isles. A week ago, you were involved in a shooting-"

"Why do people keep saying that?!" Beca interrupted, confused at what exactly had happened.

"Beca, you were shot in the head while on the pier in San Diego."

"What was I doing in San Diego?" she frowned.

"You were on vacation."

"With who?" she asked quietly, breaking eye contact to play with a loose thread in her hospital gown.

"That red-haired woman who was just in here?"

"What? I don't even know who that woman is, why would I go on vacation with her?"

Jane felt tears forming in her eyes, and everybody knew that it took a lot to make Jane Rizzoli cry. She looked up at Beca who was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath.

"Beca, that woman is your wife."

* * *

_**Two and a half years ago...**_

_**It had been exactly one month. Exactly one month since both of them had expressed their feelings to each other for the first time. Exactly one month since they said those three words.**_

_**The two of them called and Skyped each other almost everyday (whenever Beca wasn't in the studio with Demi.) They found it pretty hard not seeing each other. Not being able to hug each other. Kiss each other. Touch each other.**_

_**Up until now.**_

_**Beca had finished recording for the album a few days early so she figured she should surprise Chloe. After a boring, long plane ride back to L.A, she finally made it home at 2am. She was hoping that Chloe was actually in. Ever since she had to pick Jake up from the kennel, she had stayed at Beca's house with him.**_

_**The brunette slowly turned the key and unlocked the door. She opened the door slowly, trying not to wake Chloe, or Jake for that matter. After locking the door and dropping her bags in the living room, she crept upstairs to her bedroom where she saw Chloe curled up in her bed.**_

_**She stopped for a moment to take in the sight before her. She had finally got Chloe, the love of her life. And she looked absolutely beautiful. She had a pink tank top on and short grey shorts, and her bright red hair (even in the dark) stood out like a forest fire. She had a small smile on her face, even though she was sleeping and Beca's breath almost got caught in her throat because of how utterly beautiful the redhead looked. I swear she's a fucking angel, she thought, smiling as she closed her bedroom door, eyes still locked on the sleeping figure.**_

_**She tiptoed her way across the room until she was next to the bed. Yawning, she took off her shoes and coat before pulling the cover and slipping into bed behind the redhead. Chloe stirred a bit in her sleep as Beca wrapped a protective arm over her stomach from behind.**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Hey baby" Beca grinned as she placed a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck.**_

_**"Bec?" Chloe asked sleepily, although still in a shocked tone, as she turned around to face the brunette. "You're here" she whispered as she cupped Beca's face with both of her hands. "You're back"**_

_**"I am, I finished early so I thought I'd surprise you" she whispered, almost inaudibly as she rested her forehead against Chloe's.**_

_**"I missed you"**_

_**"I missed you too" the DJ sighed as she brought her hand up to stroke Chloe's cheek.**_

_**The redhead's breath caught in her throat when she felt the brunette's lips brush against hers. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Beca suck her plump bottom lip. There was just something about the way that Beca kissed her which made her feel like the two of them were the only people in the world.**_

_**She kissed her back without hesitation as she brought her hands to grip the back of Beca's neck and pull her closer. Beca smiled warmly at the redhead as she broke the kiss. She slowly turned Chloe on her back so she could lay over her. She brushed their noses together and gave the woman another soft kiss before pulling away to brush a strand of hair out of her face.**_

_**"What are we?" the redhead asked as she brought a hand down to the dip of Beca's back and used the other to stroke her cheek. "I mean like, am I your girlfriend?"**_

_**The DJ smiled warmly, "If you'll be my girlfriend, then yes. But.." she paused, trying to find the right words.**_

_**"But what?"**_

_**"But, I think that you're more than just my girlfriend. I think you're the love of my life, Chloe. But, I think calling you my girlfriend would be easier" she smiled as she brushed her nose with the redhead's again.**_

_**"You're a big cheeseball, you know that?" she laughed softly.**_

_**"Well.. Will you be my girlfriend?"**_

_**Chloe smiled, "I think I'd much rather be the love of your life. But yes, I'll be your girlfriend"**_

_**Beca let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding. Chloe was her girlfriend. Chloe wanted to be her girlfriend. "You're so beautiful" she murmured before she brought their lips together again in a heated kiss. Before it could get too out of hand, though, she pulled away and placed another soft kiss on hergirlfriend's lips before settling behind her again.**_

_**"You better get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" she whispered, placing a kiss on the woman's shoulder.**_

_**"I love you, Becs" Chloe whispered sleepily and the brunette felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at the redhead's tone of voice. She sounded so genuine and so passionate.**_

_**"I love you too" she smiled, feeling Chloe's hand rest over her own that was wrapped around her.**_

* * *

Maura slowly approached the exit of the hospital, and instantly she saw Chloe sat in the floor, her back resting against the wall as Ryan, Aubrey and Stacie comforted her. The three had managed to move the redhead out of the way of people entering and exiting the building, but they hadn't managed to stop her crying.

She walked up to them tentatively, and Stacie was the first one to notice her. The brunette immediately recognized her, and knew straight away that Maura wanted some alone time to talk to Chloe. She tapped Aubrey on the shoulder, and the blonde looked at Maura questioningly.

"May I?" Maura asked, motioning towards the redhead. Stacie gave Aubrey a look as if to tell her to let Maura be with Chloe for a while, and it took her and Ryan a few more minutes to convince Aubrey to leave the redhead alone with her.

Once Aubrey, Stacie and Ryan had left and gone back into the building, Maura took a seat next to the redhead on the ground. She didn't chance putting an arm around the redhead, and Chloe was glad of that because she didn't want to be touched right now. It was weird how much Maura understood her.

About forty five minutes passed before Chloe stopped crying, and she lifted her head up from where it had been rested on her knees. She ignored the painful, cramped feeling she got when she stretched her legs out as she wiped at her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.

"I'd tell you that everything's going to be okay, but I'm not certain that it is." Maura said with a sigh, looking down at the ground as she ran her fingers over the hard concrete. "All I can do is tell you not to give up on her."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Chloe asked, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. She cleared her throat a few times, and sighed when Maura didn't answer. "What if I'm pregnant, Maura?"

"Then you're going to be an amazing mother, whether you believe me or not." Maura smiled, placing a comforting hand on the redhead's knee.

"I'm scared." Chloe whispered in a timid voice, slowly moving her hand to rest on her stomach. The blonde, seeing this action, moved her hand from the woman's knee to put it around her shoulders. And Chloe relaxed into her touch.

"I know you are."

The blonde looked up at the sky and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from coming as she listened to Chloe start to cry once again. The woman rested her head in the dip of Maura's neck, and tears started to soak her collar. And Maura was never one for physical contact, but she couldn't help but pull Chloe a little bit closer to her as she offered a shoulder to cry on.

"Did you find the bastard who shot her?" Chloe asked through her tears, and the question earned a slight smile from Maura before her face turned serious again.

"We have a suspect. Detective Frost and Detective Korsak have been sent out to find him."

"What's his name?"

"Chloe, I'm afraid that information is confidential-"

"-I just want to know the name of the man who's ruined my life." she whispered, looking down to play with the hem of her shirt as more tears clouded her eyes. Maura didn't answer at first, and Chloe was sure that she wasn't going to tell her. But then the doctor spoke up with a shaky voice as she tightened her hold on Chloe's shoulder.

"His name is James Pointer."

* * *

Beca's heartbeat started to quicken it's pace as she took in the words that the police woman in front of her had said. She didn't answer, afraid that her voice would give up on her, and she'd end up crying instead.

But.. Her wife? How the hell could she be her wife? She doesn't have any recollection of meeting that woman, and if she's honest, she just thought she was a hot doctor. Not her _wife_. And she's.. she's way too young to be married anyway. That, along with the fact that she's not gay. At least, she doesn't think she is. Plus, she has a boyfriend.

"Where are my parents?" she asked, knowing that the hospital would have called them, seen as they're her number one emergency contact in her phone. However, Jane didn't answer her. "Jane?"

Meanwhile, in Jane's head, she was having a back-and-forth discussion with herself about this current situation._** I swear Chloe told me that her parents died when she was eighteen. Yes, February fourteenth. It was their anniversary and they were involved in a car accident. They died straight away. So.. why is Beca asking for her parents when they're dead?**_

"Beca?" Jane asked suddenly, alerting the small brunette who had been observing her with skeptical eyes. "Beca, what date is it today?"

"I don't know, last time I checked it was like, the twentieth of January."

"What, um.." Jane gulped, hesitating for a moment before she asked, "What year?" And her heart almost gave way at Beca's shy answer.

"Two thousand and six?"

* * *

After a few hours trying to get Chloe's mind free of Beca, but to no avail, Maura stood up with shaky legs, having been sat on the ground for too long. The two had laughed now and again throughout their talk, but no matter how much Chloe tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Beca. About her wife. About how she didn't recognize her.

She's seen on movies that people who lose their memory, only lose it for a certain amount of time before something triggers it and they remember everything instantly. Of course, Chloe's life isn't a movie, but she was still optimistic despite herself. Besides, how bad could it be?

Her arms were folded across her chest, as if creating a barrier in case her heart jumped out, as she approached the entrance. Maura led the way, and the redhead's legs became shakier and shakier as they got nearer to Beca's hospital room. They finally made it, and instantly Chloe stiffened when she saw Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie, Ryan, Fat Amy, CR and Lily sitting outside the room with their heads hanging low, all ranging from sobbing to angrily wiping their stray tears away.

She approached them hastily, and saw that that Dr. Kelley was standing in front of the door, along with Jane and the two other nurses. She tried to look into the window but the blinds were shut.

"What's happened?" she asked in a worried tone, already feeling her heart beating faster by the second.

"Beca's resting right now, she needs-"

"-What's going on?"

"Mrs Mitchell, we-"

"I don't need any bullshit explanations, just tell me what's happened!" she yelled with clenched teeth.

"We're afraid Beca has long-term memory loss." Dr Kelley said in an apologetic tone, and the redhead's face paled instantly. "It seems that her most recent memory is when she was nineteen years old, and anything after that is completely blank."

The redhead opened her mouth a few times, but no words came out. "What-what does..?" she gulped, tears already falling from her tired eyes.

"She doesn't remember you, Chloe. We're truly sorry, honestly, but we've done everything we can do to help her."

* * *

_**"If in this lifetime, I won't get to have you, I'll make sure that if I meet you in my next life, I won't have to think twice on saying that, 'I waited a lifetime to say I love you'."  
**__**―**_ Anjali Banerjee


	12. Moments of impact

**A/N: Almost a hundred reviews already, this is crazy! Thank you all for your kind words, and thank you for trusting me lol**

* * *

It never really occurred to Chloe Beale how life could change dramatically; within a matter of days, hours, even minutes. A few months ago, hher life was pretty much bordering on perfect. She was the happiest she's ever been, and she only thought that in movies, something as drastic as losing your wife due to severe memory loss was possible. She's seen enough movies to know that there's always a silver lining to everything. But unfortunately, Chloe Beale's life is not a movie. It's not planned out and directed to perfection. Life is.. how can I put this? Unfair. Chloe didn't ask for this to happen, and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. She always believed there was a higher power before them, and that there was always somebody looking down on her. Looking after her. But right now, in this very moment, in a cold, smelly toilet cubicle, in the dark restroom of UCSD Medical Center, she's pretty sure that she's all alone in the world. And that scared her to no end.

What she obviously wasn't aware of; is that Beca felt the _exact_ same. Alone. One day, she was a nineteen year old, happy, although a little bit alternative girl, aspiring to be a DJ. She had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, said boy being Jesse Swanson. Her parents were.. _alive_. And she was pretty sure that her life was perfect too. (Despite the insomnia and anxiety.) Now? Now, she wakes up to find out that she's a twenty-eight year old famous music producer and singer. She's married to a woman named Chloe Beale. Her friends are nowhere to be found, and the people who claim to be her friends she has no recollection of even meeting. Her parents are dead. Jesse is married to a woman named Aubrey. And she has no family. She's also alone.

Chloe's back arched as she leaned over the toilet and threw up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Aubrey was kneeling beside her on the cold tiles of the hospital bathroom as her comforting hands ran soothingly up her back, and the other held her hair back from her face. It had been a few hours since Chloe had got the news that her wife no longer knew who she was, and it had been a half hour since Chloe took the test that she's been dreading to take. If this was, say-a month ago, Chloe would be ecstatic. Chloe would be jumping up and down with joy and Beca would be too. But no, Beca doesn't know, and Chloe's not planning on telling her any time soon either.

She doesn't_ need_ to know.

"Chloe-" Aubrey was cut off by, yet again, the sound of Chloe throwing up into the grimy toilet. She carried on rubbing circles on the redhead's back, and eventually, Chloe pulled back and leaned against the door of the cubicle, breathless and sweaty. Aubrey quickly got some tissue from the toilet roll holder and wiped Chloe's mouth with it, then stood up and flushed the toilet.

Meanwhile Chloe held the pregnancy test in front of her, staring at the two red lines that indicated positive. Her heart raced the longer she stared at it, and she rested her elbow on her bent knees and put her head in her free hand. Aubrey looked down at her, and saw the clogs turning in her head. She sat down on the floor beside her best friend, ignoring the ache in her legs where she had been kneeling down for too long.

"I don't understand." Chloe said in a raspy voice, her throat sore from all the crying and throwing up. "_Why_ now? Why the hell do I have to be pregnant _now_?"

"Chloe, everything's gonna be okay." Aubrey whispered as she put an arm around the redhead's shoulder, and Chloe relaxed into her embrace. "I know that it seems like it's the end of the world, but we're gonna get through this. That child is going to have the most amazing mother, and it's going to be loved unconditionally by _all_ of us."

"But what about Beca? It's Beca's baby too." she found herself tearing up again at the realization that she's going to be a single mother, and the baby isn't going to experience what it's like to have a mother like Beca Mitchell.

"I know, and maybe in time, Beca will remember you. You heard what the doctor said, the smallest thing can trigger her memory. All she needs right now is for you to be patient, and to not give up on her."

A comfortable silence washed over them as Chloe took in the words that her best friend had said. **_One thing could trigger her memory? What if I could help that? Maybe I could play her our song, or take her to her favourite cafe, the one that we met at? What if I could pick Jake up from where he's staying in L.A and he could bring back her memory? Maybe I could do something to help Beca's memory come back?_**

Before any of them could say anything else though, the sound of the restroom door creaking open caught their attention.

"Chloe?" a voice came from the other side of the door, and the two recognized it as Stacie's. "Chloe, you in here?"

"In here." Aubrey chimed in, standing up so she could open the cubicle door for Stacie.

"How is she?" the brunette whispered, and Aubrey just gave her a worried look and shook her head.

"Hey Chlo-bear," Stacie smiled as she kneeled down in front of the redhead. And Chloe looked up at her with glossy eyes. "Do you think you'll be able to talk to Beca? She wants to see you."

Panic instantly flashed over the redhead's face, and immediately she felt like she was gonna throw up again. But Stacie's hand on her shoulder somehow comforted her, and she looked up at Aubrey as if to ask if she _should_ go talk to Beca. And obviously, Aubrey can read her best friend like a book, so the blonde just nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

* * *

_**"So, what do you hate most about the dating process? Please tell me so I can avoid it" Beca smirked.**_

_**"You're funny" Chloe laughed. "I guess I don't like when people are boring."**_

_**"Am I being boring?"**_

_**"Yeah, you're being so boring. Gosh, its unbelievable!" Chloe laughed.**_

_**"I knew it!" Beca exclaimed sarcastically. **_

_**Not wanting this getting-to-know-you stage to end, Chloe kept the conversation going by asking random questions that popped into her head.**_

_**"What's your favourite movie?"**_

_**The brunette scrunched her face up, "not really a big movie fan."**_

_**The redhead shrugged coolly, "Fair enough, wh-"**_

_**"What- you're not going to lecture me about how I haven't seen the 'right' movie?" Beca asked, surprised that Chloe didn't say what Jesse said the first time they met, about how she just needs to see the perfect movie for her to change her mind.**_

_**"No, it's not your fault that you don't like them" Chloe smiled. "So, who's the most important person in your life?"**_

_**You.**_

_**Wait, Beca. What?**_

_**"I'd say uh.. Jesse. I think he's probably the most important person in my life. He's always been there for me, right from the start of my career and he's such a good friend.. I don't know what I'd do without him keeping me grounded"**_

_**Chloe smiled as she noticed the sincerity in Beca's voice. This 'Jesse' dude must be someone really special. "How did you two meet?"**_

_**"I met him when I was uh.. 13.. We were neighbours and then when I was 19, his family took me in when my mom and dad died."**_

_**"Oh, I remember you mentioning that, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have-"**_

_**"Don't be" If it was anybody else, Beca would find this conversation uncomfortable, but it was Chloe. And Chloe was different. Chloe was.. Chloe. "It's fine" the brunette smiled genuinely which put Chloe at ease.**_

_**"What's he like?"**_

_**"He's great, kinda annoying at times.." she laughed, "He's really sweet and he's always there for me, you know? Like, even when I don't need him to be there, he's there, and that's kinda cool.. He loves movies too and always tries to get me to watch them but he fails.. miserably."**_

_**"Right, well I guess we're not going to see a movie for our second date then" Chloe shot back in a playful tone.**_

_**"Second date?"**_

_**"That- that's if you want" Chloe blushed.**_

_**"I'd love it, and I don't mind going to see a movie." Wow, Mitchell. This one must be special.**_

_**"That's sounds great" Chloe smiled. "Uh, morning or evening?"**_

_**"Oo, evening" Beca responded.**_

_**"Dogs or cats?" Please be a dog woman, please be a dog woman.**_

_**"Dogs" Beca responded with a smile.**_

_**"Thank God!"**_

_**"I have a German Shepherd named Jake at home. He's my angel"**_

_**"Aw," the redhead smiled. "Spontaneity or routine?"**_

_**"Spontaneity, I took you up to a roof half an hour after we met, didn't I?" Beca laughed which made Chloe giggle.**_

_**"I still don't understand how you got me up there, by the way.. Uh, casual or formal?"**_

_**"It was my charm, I just know it" Beca winked, "And.. Casual"**_

_**"Reading or video games?"**_

_**"Oo, that's tough!" Beca hesitated, "I'd say video games"**_

_**"Child!" The redhead mocked.**_

_**"Hey!" The brunette smirked. Since when were first dates ever like this?!**_

_**And just as quickly as the conversation started flowing, it was soon cut off by the waitress bringing their meals. Beca smiled up at the waitress who didn't smile back, but a small smile spread across the waitresses lips when she looked at Chloe grinning. **_

_**"Thank you," Chloe said, and the waitress walked away.**_

_**"I think someone's got an admirer" Beca stated as she picked up the salt shaker and spread it across her meal. Chloe brushed the statement off with a smirk and picked up the bottle from the ice bucket. She poured a glass for her and a glass for Beca and then stuck it back in the bucket.**_

_**Beca swirled the drink around and looked into Chloe's eyes. "To trying new things" she stated as she raised the glass.**_

_**"To trying new things" Chloe repeated and nodded, raising her glass to clink with Beca's. They both grinned at each other before taking a sip of the chardonnay. Chloe let out a soft 'mmm' sound which almost made Beca choke as the sound immediately went somewhere she wasn't expecting. "God, that's so good!"**_

_**"Definitely worth 150 dollars, right?" Beca laughed. The redhead smiled and nodded in response. The two of them then dug into their food, sharing pleasantries while doing so. Soon after they started to eat, they ended up talking about almost anything and everything. Beca couldn't help but think how it was so odd that conversation flowed so easily between the two of them, and Chloe couldn't help but admire Beca's witty sense of humor and charm.**_

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath as she entered Beca's hospital room, trying her hardest to keep her composure at the sight of the brunette. She was sat up in bed, looking out of the window with a far-out expression on her face. The redhead cleared her throat nervously, and Beca's head snapped to her direction. She gave the brunette a shy smile, and Beca responded with a soft, "hey."

She walked over to the bedside and sat on the chair which Jesse had previously been sitting in earlier when he came in to talk to the brunette. She took a deep breath, placing both her hands on her own knees as she crossed her legs. For some reason, though, she couldn't bring it in herself to look up at the brunette. Not until the DJ spoke up, anyway.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?"

The redhead slowly lifted her head up and shook her head in confusion. "What-what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know.. everything."

"Well, um.." she paused, clearing her throat. "My uh.. my name is Chloe Beale. I was born in Atlanta, Georgia, and I moved to L.A when I was twenty three. I'm an actress and a singer. I have one older brother, who lives in Georgia, and my parents live in England. You've met them once, and they love you, by the way. We're uh.. obviously, you know we're married. We've been married for almost four months. We were together for two and a half years before that. I, uh.. I don't know what else to say.. My-my favourite color is green, not like.. a dark green. But like, the grass in the summer, that type of green. I can play the guitar, but only because you taught me.. I-"

"-_I_ taught you how to play guitar?" Beca interrupted.

"Yeah, it's.. it's your favourite thing to do. You play the guitar and piano."

"Oh." she nodded, playing with the edge of the bed sheet as she gulped audibly, this not going unnoticed by the redhead. "Chloe?" she asked nervously, and the redhead gave her a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to my mom and dad?"

And again, her smile instantly dropped at the thought of having to tell Beca about it, because she knows how sensitive Beca is-or.. _was_, about the situation. "Um.. Bec, I don't want to-"

"-I can take it. I promise." she sniffed up, bringing her hand up to move a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I just want to know what happened and how.. how they died."

"Well, um. It was valentines day-"

"-Their anniversary?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded nervously. "And uh.. they went out for a meal and-and on the way back the-they got hit by a truck. A drunk driver."

"Did they die straight away?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Beca."

"No," she shook her head as she looked down at her hospital gown. "It's nothing to be sorry about. I mean this was, what? Nine years ago?"

"Yeah."

Another silence overtook them, and Chloe was sure that Beca had asked all she wanted to. But once again, the brunette's soft voice spoke up, barely a whisper.

"I want you to tell me about us."

"What?"

"I want to know what we were like. What happened? I want to know everything."

The redhead's heart started beating faster in her chest at the thought of having to tell Beca about them. About how happy they were. About how they were Hollywood's favorite couple. About how everybody wanted a relationship like theirs. About how in love they were.

"Beca, I don't think I can do this." she shook her head, trying her hardest not to burst out into tears. But once again, tears started forming in her eyes, and she shook her head as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"It's okay, Chlo." Beca said gently, and the redhead's eyes widened when she realized what Beca called her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Um.. Chlo?"

"Why did you call me that?"

"I don't know." Beca shook her head, breaking eye contact once again. "I guess it was just reflex. I'm sorry."

"No, no." Chloe smiled softly. "Don't be sorry. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

"I actually do." Beca whispered, bringing her hand up to wipe the stray tear that had managed to fall down her face, and Chloe looked at her questioningly.

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"Because I don't remember you. And you're such a nice person, from what I've heard from Jesse. And because it hurts like hell to know that I don't remember the stuff that you'll never forget." the brunette then choked back a sob, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she looked away from the redhead. "I'm so sorry, Chloe!" she cried. "I wanna fucking remember you but I can't and it's fucking killing me to know that you're hurting."

"Beca it's okay." Chloe whispered, standing up so she could sit on the edge of the brunette's bed. She reached out and took Beca's hand in hers, something that both of them never knew they were longing for. Beca then looked up at the woman sat beside her, and before Chloe knew what was happening, the brunette was clinging onto her. Crying into her shoulder and letting her tears stain the redhead's shirt. And Chloe didn't do anything about the tears falling down her own face, instead she just let her wife cry into her shoulder, as she brought both hands to embrace her. Never wanting to let her go.

* * *

_**"I have a theory too. My theory is about moments, moments of impact. My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down actually end up defining who we are. The thing is each one of us is the sum total of every moment that we've ever experienced with all the people we've ever known. And it's these moments that become our history. Like our own personal greatest hits of memories that we play and replay in our minds over and over again.**_

_**The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, control how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part go where they may. And wait. For the next collision."  
**__****__**― **_Leo, The Vow


	13. Unspoken thank you

**A/N: Firstly, I just want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've just been super busy with work, and other personal stuff, and I just haven't had the time or inspiration to write. Secondly, I want to thank everybody for your amazing feedback. Seriously your reviews make me so happy and I wouldn't be able to write this if it wasn't for you guys. Okay, I'm getting all sentimental now so I'll stop. Hope you like this chapter (it's fairly more happy than the last few.)**

* * *

_**"This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. Bust most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go. I love you."**_  
_****__****__**―**_ Nicholas Sparks

Several days seemed to pass by insanely quickly for Chloe, however for Beca it seemed like forever. For Chloe, the best thing about this situation is that her and Beca have been spending a lot of time together over the past couple of days. Chloe had been back to the beach house to fetch her some normal food, since the food in the hospital was disgusting. (She couldn't help the smile when Beca asked to bring her some Pop Tarts. She remembers thinking **_some things never change_**, because yes, Beca is still crazy about Pop Tarts just like before.) They had gotten to know each other more, asking random questions whenever they wanted. Of course, Chloe knew every thing about Beca, but that still didn't stop her from wondering some things about the nineteen year-old Beca that she thought she was. They had listened to music, Chloe had read to Beca at one point, and Chloe had even gotten Beca to watch _Dirty Dancing_. (Even Jesse couldn't do that nine years ago.)

Now though, Chloe laid with an emotionless face as she gripped Aubrey's hand in a death grip. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes but she wasn't willing to let them fall. If she's honest, she's not even sure _how_ she still has any tears left judging by the amount of times she's cried since that day on the pier. It's truly been an emotional roller coaster, but in the words of Augustus Waters, she's on a roller coaster that only goes up.

Chloe took a deep breath as she felt the nurse squirt the cold ultrasound jelly on her still-flat stomach and placed the transducer over it. And then everything went silent. She looked over to Aubrey who was staring at the small screen as she squeezed her hand tighter. And then Aubrey gasped, and tears sprung to her eyes and Chloe couldn't see or hear anything. The redhead squeezed her eyes shut as the tears started to fall, and her knuckles were turning white as she gripped her best friend's hand.

And then she heard it.

Her eyes shot open and her vision was instantly cloudy due to her tears. But that didn't stop her from seeing Aubrey standing with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. She turned around and saw the nurse smiling brightly as she looked at the sonogram screen.

It was the quietest sound she'd ever heard, and she had to strain her ears to hear it properly, but there was no mistaking the sound of her little baby's heartbeat.

* * *

_**One month and three weeks ago..**_

_**"Hey, you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm just.. nervous." Chloe sighed. "I mean, now that we're here it just.. feels so real."**_

_**"Hey, look at me." Chloe turned her head to the side to see her wife of two months looking at her with an adoring smile. She took her hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm right here. We're gonna do this together, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."**_

_**"I love you." The redhead smiled, leaning in to give Beca a peck on the lips. The brunette smiled up at her, wrapping her arm around her waist.**_

_**"I love you too."**_

_**"Mrs Chloe and Beca Mitchell?"**_

_**The two women turned their heads to see a woman in a nurse uniform holding a clip board. Chloe looked back at Beca with a worried face, but it seemed to soften when she saw how happy Beca looked. They both walked up to the lady and proceeded to follow her down the hall into a side-room.**_

_**"So I believe you're here to find a sperm donor, is that correct?"**_

_**"It is." Beca nodded as Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her, so her hand was resting on Chloe's lap. She looked to her wife and the redhead was looking down at her hand as she played with her fingers.**_

_**"Babe," Beca whispered, tilting her head so she could look Chloe in the eye. The redhead turned her head towards her and smiled. "You okay?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm fine." she nodded, looking up to see the nurse waiting patiently.**_

_**"Is everything okay?" she asked, and the couple nodded.  
**_

_**"Just nervous."**_

_**"That's completely normal, but I assure you both, there's nothing to be nervous about."**_

_**The two then went on listening to all the terms and conditions that the nurse read to them. About how, because they're choosing an anonymous donor, they have chosen the easiest route. They sat there for what seemed like forever to them up until the nurse pulled out some paperwork with some donors' information on them. And after a while, the two had finally chosen a donor.**_

_**"So it looks like it's this one." Beca smiled at the nurse as she handed the documents over.**_

_**"Perfect. Now I'm just gonna need you both to sign the bottom and then we're done here."**_

_**The two did as they were told, both signing the bottom of the sheet, then handed the clip board back to the nurse. **_

_**"So we'll get in touch over the next week about the insemination. It shouldn't be too long, maybe a few days. Is that okay?"**_

_**The couple nodded, and then they were soon on their way. It was only when they were about to get in the car to drive back home, Beca noticed that Chloe hadn't let go of her hand. She went to untangle her hand from Chloe's but the redhead's grip seemed to tighten.**_

_**"Babe, you're gonna have to let go of my hand, I need to get in the car." Beca smirked, but Chloe's face just stayed emotionless. "Chlo?"**_

_**"We're.." the redhead paused, feeling her throat constrict as she squeezed Beca's hand tighter, and she could see the pain on the brunette's face but the DJ didn't say anything. "Beca, we're.. we're gonna be p-parents." she put her hand over her mouth and instantly Beca pulled her in to a hug. The redhead relaxed into the embrace, but that didn't stop her from sobbing into her wife's shoulder.**_

_**"Hey, I told you that everything's gonna be fine. What are you crying for?"**_

_**"Th-these are h-happy tears B-Becs." Chloe stuttered, gripping Beca's shoulders as the brunette rubbed circles on her back, and Beca found herself smiling as Chloe whimpered into the dip of her neck. **_

_**"We're gonna be the best parents the world has ever seen." she whispered, bringing her hand up to stroke Chloe's hair. "We're a team, Chlo. Team Beca and Chloe, and we're the most kick-ass team ever. We've come so far, and I can promise you that no matter what happens, that baby is going to be loved unconditionally by the both of us. No matter what the circumstance, I promise you. I'll always be here with you until the day I die. And even then I'll still be with you." she pulled back so she could look Chloe in the eyes. She brought a hand up to wipe her tears, and smiled gently at her. "I don't care if we grow old and start to hate each other's guts, I'll still love you and that baby unconditionally."**_

_**And as Chloe looked into her wife's eyes as her hands gripped Beca's wrists, she believed every word that she said.**_

* * *

"So it's Christmas in less than two months." Jesse said as he pushed Beca through the hospital gardens in her dedicated wheelchair. The brunette had been told not to walk yet as she could put a strain on herself and her injury could get worse. It was pretty boring being inside the hospital room twenty-four-seven, so that's why Jesse had come to offer to push her around for a bit, just so they could talk. And yes, it still hurt Beca that her boyfriend was now married, but she tried not to let it get to her too much. I mean, _she_ was married too, right?

Beca sighed, playing with the bracelet on her hand that Chloe had brought her from the beach house yesterday. It was her favourite bracelet apparently, Chloe bought her it for their one month anniversary when they started dating. It was a black woven bracelet with two charms on it. One was a musical note, a 'B', and the other was a C for Chloe.

The brunette had also forgotten that it _wasn't_ the twentieth of January two thousand and six, but it was in fact the thirteenth of November two thousand and fifteen. And yes, it was fucking weird that nine years of her life had gone, just like that, but again, she tried not to pine over it. She always believed that things happen for a reason. She was just a little confused at why this had happened to _her_.

"Is there anything you want for Christmas?" Jesse asked, and the brunette sighed again, looking straight forward as Jesse carried on pushing her on the sidewalk.

"All I want is to be able to remember Chloe."

* * *

Chloe walked out of the room, her feet dragging across the ground and her shoulders slumped. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hand was gripping onto Aubrey's as tight as she could. Aubrey had what seemed like an apologetic look on her face as Stacie and Ryan approached them.

"Is everything okay?" Stacie asked hesitantly, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder, and Chloe instantly hugged the brunette as she broke down in her arms. Anyone would think that the news she had just gotten was bad. That she had lost the baby. But it was the complete opposite to that. The baby was completely healthy. It had a strong heartbeat, and she was six weeks along. It was too early to tell the sex of the baby, but it was still in great condition and everything seemed perfect.

So as Aubrey held her thumb up and mouthed 'perfectly healthy' Stacie knew why Chloe was crying. She wasn't crying because she had lost the baby, no. She was crying because she'd have to have the baby and Beca wouldn't be able to be it's mother, if she never got her memory back. She was crying because Beca had told her that no matter what, she'd love the baby unconditionally, no doubt about it. But now, she doesn't even have any recollection of marrying Chloe, so why would she want to have a baby with her?

The redhead cried into Stacie's shoulder for what felt like hours, before she heard three sets of footsteps coming towards them.

"Chloe?" a deep voice said, and Chloe instantly recognized it as Jane's. She looked up from Stacie's shoulder to see Jane, Maura and Detective Frost standing patiently, and she instantly knew that they wanted to talk in private. But they had.. smiles on their faces? Why would they be smiling at a time like this? But then it dawned on her. The smiles. They'd only be smiling like that if it meant one thing, right?

"What is it?!" She asked, standing up and running over to them. Maura smiled even brighter, and Chloe would have tried to shake the information out of them if it wasn't for the smiles that they were all sporting.

"You know this man.." Jane said as she held a photo in front of her with a picture of a man with black hair, dark hollow eyes and a tight jawline. The redhead looked down at him, and it was as if she could sense what was happening. "His prints match the ones on the bullet we found near the crime scene."

"We caught him, Chloe." Maura said, and not a second afterwards, she was being weighed down by a crying redhead.

"You caught him!" Chloe yelled in between laughing and crying with joy, and everyone who had been waiting for the news had let out breaths of air, their chests deflating from having to hold their breaths.

It was as if the world had been lifted off of their shoulders. Finally, they had caught the bastard who had done this to Beca. Chloe's wife. The one person who had promised to love her no matter what. And the one person who had been through so much shit, yet she still put other people before herself. And even though Beca can't remember Chloe, she still hates the fact that she's the reason that the redhead is hurting. And if that isn't true love, then what is?

* * *

Chloe walked outside of the hospital with a huge smile on her face, looking around to see a few people walking around the hospital grounds. She instantly saw Beca though, out of all the people she could have noticed, her wife was the first person she saw. Anyone could see that Chloe's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Beca, and an even bigger smile spread across her face as tears glossed her eyes. She walked over to the bench that she saw Beca and Jesse sitting on, but frowned when she got closer.

The brunette looked to be crying, if her red face and shaking body was anything to go by. And her suspicions were confirmed when she got closer to them. Jesse was sat back on the bench, his arm wrapped protectively around Beca and his eyes coated with tears. And Beca was cuddled up to him, her head buried in his shoulder as her body shook with sobs.

The redhead instantly tensed, not wanting any bad news. Not now. Now when she had just find out that they had captured Beca's shooter.

She walked over to them and it was Beca who noticed her first. The brunette instantly sat up, (and Chloe could of sworn she saw her eyes light up too, just like hers.)

"Hey, Chloe." she smiled, and the redhead looked over at Jesse to see him wiping his tears from his eyes.

"What's happened?" the redhead asked, not wanting to beat around the bush, and Beca sighed.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Talk about old times." Beca smiled, although it lacked emotion, and the redhead sighed in relief.

"Oh, I thought you had bad news." she laughs nervously, and Beca shook her head. The redhead didn't say anything, feeling sort of awkward for ruining their perfect moment. And Beca? Beca just wanted to stand up and hug Chloe, to show Chloe that she was capable of standing up, capable of balancing on her own two feet. Capable of being there for her, because the brunette _knows_ how much Chloe's been hurting these last few days. Hell, since the accident. And even though she can't remember her, it doesn't stop her from worrying about her. And yes, if the roles were reversed, she's sure that Chloe would want to just stand up and give her a big hug too. Because that's what people need sometimes. Just a good hug. But Beca can't even do that. And that sort fucking kills her.

"I have good news." Chloe spoke up quietly, and Beca leaned forward in her seat and raised her eyebrows. Thinking that anything could be good news in a moment like this. The redhead took Beca's raised eyebrows as a cue to carry on, so she did and she couldn't help the small smile from forming on her face.

"We uh.. I spoke to Jane and Maura, and Frost.. They, um.. They did some research.. I don't know how much they had to do, like. But um.. they found some.. Bec, they've found the person who did this to you. To us." she added at the end, and she heard Beca gasp. But nobody said anything. She looked at Jesse who had the smallest smile on his face as he looked at Beca. Then she looked at Beca and the brunette still hadn't said anything. She frowned a little, wondering why Beca wasn't ecstatic about the news. Her bright blue eyes, which were filled with tears, looked to the floor, and her vision was blurry. It felt like hours had passed, and still, none of them had uttered a word.

But then she felt it.

A soft hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, startled by the contact, to see Beca standing in front of her. Actually _standing_, with tear-filled eyes and a trembling lip. And then the hand that was on her shoulder moved to the back of her neck. Then the brunette's other small, cold hand came up to rest on her cheek. And the redhead didn't move, scared that if she did it would scare Beca away.

And then the brunette was leaning in towards her, tears falling freely down her face. Then she felt Beca rest her forehead against hers, and one single tear fell rapidly down her cheek. It was as if the two of them had stopped breathing. All Chloe could see was Beca's pale eyelids in front of her own eyes, and she closed them to revel in the moment. To take in the beauty of the vulnerable part of Beca that was standing in front of her. Resting her forehead against hers as she silently cried, stroking the back of her neck with her soft, nimble fingers.

And then Chloe brought her hands up to wrap around the brunette's middle, and Beca's head instantly fell to her shoulder. And the intimacy of the situation just made them both cry more, as they both stood hugging, crying in the middle of the hospital grounds. Their bodies were almost one, each not knowing who's belonged to whom.

The redhead brought a hand up to stroke the back of Beca's head as the brunette whimpered into her shoulder. She moved her head slightly, placing a soft kiss on her hairline, and she felt Beca squeeze the back of her neck just a little bit tighter.

Chloe didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She just cherished the moment of having her wife pressed against her again, for the first time in what seemed like years.


	14. Everything will be okay in the end

"So when are you gonna tell her?"

Chloe's head snapped to the right-hand side, where Aubrey was sitting next to her, staring straight ahead. The two had been watching Beca and Jesse playing soccer, or rather just kicking the ball about, for about a half hour now. It was the twentieth of November, a week since the news that they had found Beca's shooter, and everything seemed to be going swimmingly well since then. Beca's injury had improved amazingly, and she even started remembering the tiniest bits of from when she was nineteen, up to when she was about twenty-one. But still, there was no sign of her remembering Chloe. But the redhead was still hopeful.

"What?"Chloe asks her best friend, as if it's the most ridiculous thing in the world. She thinks it is.

"You know what I mean, Chloe. You need to tell her."

"Aubrey, that's the stupidest-"

"-No, Chloe. It's not." Aubrey interrupted, and the redhead frowned as she looked back out onto the green where Beca was laughing at something that Jesse had said.

The two sat watching as Beca threw the ball at Jesse. She had a huge smile on her face, and it was as if nothing had happened to her. Chloe wished that nothing had happened, and sometimes she can forget that. Sometimes, early in the morning when she takes Beca coffee, she can pretend for a split second that Beca still remembers her, and they're still the happy couple that the world adore. Sometimes, she can just pretend that everything is how it was before. But like all good things, the feeling ends when she's reminded that Beca can't remember her. That Beca is as much her wife as Aubrey is.

"I'm scared." Chloe said after a few minutes of silence, not taking her eyes off of the small brunette who was now laid on the floor next to Jesse. She watched as Beca playfully hit Jesse in the stomach, and for a second the redhead felt a hint of jealousy within her. But she wasn't worried. Beca loved her. She knew it, and she wasn't going to give up on the tiny DJ until she admitted it.

"I know you're scared, Chloe. Hell, _I'm_ scared. But that girl over there, yes, she might think she's still a kid, but she's not." Aubrey sighed. "She's your _wife_, and she loves you with everything that she is. She may not have realized it yet, but she does. I can sense it. She looks at you just like she looked at you on your wedding day four months ago. I always see her giving you a little glance every so often, and I see the love in her eyes. I promise you, Chloe, if you tell her the truth, then it won't change a thing. She's not the type to run. She's not like other people. She's one of a kind, and I know Beca. She won't leave you, no matter what the circumstance, even if she doesn't remember you. Yeah, it took me a while to warm up to her, and I was skeptical at first, but I just know it now. She's completely in love with you."

* * *

_**"Oh my God, Chloe look at her" Stacie started to bounce up and down, "Chloe look!"**_

_**"Stacie!" the redhead gave Stacie another stern glare which automatically made her stop jumping up and down like an idiot. "We're just 4 girls hanging out, okay? That's it."**_

_**They finally approached Beca, who took her sunglasses off and beamed at Chloe, "Hey!"**_

_**Chloe, who was now smiling brightly back at Beca, gave the small brunette a quick hug before introducing her to a now grinning Stacie. "Beca, this is Stacie, my best friend and roommate, and Stacie, this is Beca Mitchell."**_

_**Beca held her hand out to shake it with the taller girl's but was surprised when the taller woman pulled her in for a tight hug, "It's so great to meet you, Beca!"**_

_**"Thanks, you too." Beca replied awkwardly which earned another huge grin from the taller brunette.**_

_**She's gonna be riding this high for weeks. Chloe thought to herself. "So how's your day been so far Becs?"**_

_**"Becs." Stacie muttered, grinning like an idiot again which made Beca smile. God, she's like a starstruck puppy or something, Beca thought as she watched Stacie gush over Chloe's nickname for her.**_

_**"It's been alright, I was hanging out with Jesse before I called you." Beca stated smiling, "Oh and before I forget, I'm DJing at a club on Friday and I wondered if you wanted to come, you too Stacie, and uh, Audrey if she wants to"**_

_**"Aubrey" Chloe corrected her, "and that sounds great"**_

_**"Oh my God, yes!" Stacie exclaimed, managing to stop herself from jumping for joy.**_

_**Chloe smiled at Beca who giggled at Stacie. "Awesome" Beca responded, flashing her a smile. "It's at a club called Element, are you familiar?-"**_

_**"Element, that's fancy" a voice from behind the three girls sounded. They all turned around in unison and was met with a tall blonde woman dressed in a fuchsia pink dress.**_

_**"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted and jumped over to hug the woman. "Aubrey, this is Beca, Beca this is my best friend, Aubrey"**_

_**Beca looked at Chloe confusedly, "I thought- I thought Stacie was your best friend?" she asked, pointing to the tall brunette.**_

_**"It's nice to meet you too" Aubrey responded in a smug sarcastic tone, earning a playful slap on the arm from Chloe.**_

_**"Uh, sure" was all that Beca could reply with, feeling slightly intimidated by the blonde.**_

_**"So.." Chloe said simply, darting her eyes from Beca, to Stacie, to Aubrey and smiling brightly. "Shall we go get froyo then?"**_

_**Chloe linked her arm with Aubrey's and headed inside. Beca held Stacie back for a second, simply whispering, "What's blondezilla's problem?" which earnt a laugh from the taller girl. "I'm serious, she seems to have misplaced her hat with her ass"**_

_**"Oh, that's just how Aubrey is.. If you want to have any sort of friendship with Chloe, never mind relationship, you'll have to get Aubrey's stamp of approval." Stacie smiled when Beca grimaced, "You'll have to get on her good side if you want her to like you"**_

_**"Ah jeez.. I guess the froyo's are on me then" Beca laughed.**_

* * *

_**"So what do you think?" Chloe asked her two best friends brightly. "Do you like her?"**_

_**"She's great!" Stacie gushed enthusiastically, earning a wide smile from the redhead.**_

_**"She's not bad" Aubrey said monotonously, taking a sip of her water.**_

_**"Aubrey" Chloe warned.**_

_**"You asked me what I thought of her!" Aubrey shot back defensively.**_

_**"Yeah but you could at least show some interest in her"**_

_**"I don't know, Chloe, I just think she's a little- a little too alternative for you.. I mean, have you seen how many ear piercings and tattoos she has? And why does she have to wear so much eye makeup?"**_

_**Chloe sighed in disbelief, of course Aubrey wouldn't like her. "God forbid, you would like at least one person I show interest in"**_

_**"I'm sorry, Chloe, I just don't want you getting hurt like last t-"**_

_**"I appreciate that Bree" Chloe cut in, "I really do.. But I'm a big girl, okay? I can look after myself"**_

_**Stacie unknowingly looked between the both of them, sighing at the awkward tension. The two looked at each other before Aubrey broke the silence. "You're right, I'm sorry. You've just been through a lot in the past and I don't want her messing up."**_

_**"I know.. So will you give her a chance?" Chloe asked hopefully.**_

_**"If she makes you happy then yes"**_

_**The redhead let out a squeal of joy as she hugged Aubrey tightly, which the blonde returned with a genuine smile on her face.**_

_**"If she hurts you though, Chloe, so help me God, I will rip out her vocal chords and fu-"**_

_**"Aubrey!"**_

* * *

"Aubrey!"

Chloe was brought out of her trance, when she heard Jesse shouting her best friend's name.

"Aubrey!"

"I'm coming!" the blonde yelled to her husband. She looked at Chloe, and gave her a small smile. "Just think about it. Promise me."

"I will." Chloe whispered. "Go before he throws a tantrum." she teased, pushing Aubrey's shoulder slightly, making the blonde stand up.

She watched as her best friend walked away, crossing her legs as she sat back on the bench and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She decided to pull up her twitter after a few seconds hesitance. If anything, her fans always knew how to cheer her up, and she hadn't been on twitter in a few days. Actually, scrap that, she hasn't been on it since before the accident. She saw that she was already signed in, and immediately, she clicked on her interactions. The very first mention confused her for a second, but then her brain kicked into gear as she read over it again.

**"#StayStrongBecaMitchell is officially trending! Every single one of us are here for you, ~BecaMitchell ~ChloeeBeale. WE ALL LOVE YOU BOTH NO MATTER WHAT"**

She quickly clicked on 'trends' and yes, it was confirmed that **#StayStrongBecaMitchell** was in fact trending. She smiled brightly, clicking the 'compose tweet' button. She wrote a few tweets at first, but then decided that 140 characters wasn't enough to tell them all everything. And now, she thought, was a great time to tell them. She went on her twitlonger, and started to type out a message:

_**Hey guys.  
**__**I just wanted to write this twitlonger to tell you all just how grateful I am for all your support. Things have been really hard lately, hence why I haven't been tweeting much. But I want you to know that I read every single one of your tweets. I cannot stress how thankful I am for all your kind words. I see you all. I read your letters. I notice every single one of you, and I want you all to know that you mean so much to me.  
It's been a few weeks since the accident, and I'm pretty sure you all know what's happened. The press have gotten information from unknown sources, and yes, some of them are correct. Beca has in fact been in the hospital due to a very serious injury. A few weeks ago, she got shot in the head. Beca is very much alive though, the shooter has been found, and hopefully she will be able to come home soon. However, things aren't the same as they were before. Due to the shooting, Beca is suffering from severe amnesia. She's not aware of how famous she actually is. She only remembers back to when she was nineteen years old. Anything after that is completely blank, except for some memories of her early twenties. What has made this harder though, and it's proving very difficult to tell you all this, is that she cannot remember me. She can't remember ever marrying me, ever dating me, or ever meeting me. Yes, it's very upsetting to know that my wife doesn't remember me, but like always, I'm trying to keep positive. I'm looking for a silver lining in every situation, and there mostly is.  
The support that you have given my wife and I is truly amazing, and I'm going to show her every single one of your tweets. Every video you've sent in. I will sit down with her and we will watch them. I really wish that I could reply to every single one of you. That I could thank you all individually for the support you have given us, but sadly I can't.  
Lastly, I will say one more thing. Everything's going to be okay. I can't promise that it will happen now, or tomorrow, or even next week. But eventually, whether Beca remembers or not, she will always be here for you guys. She sees your tweets and messages too. She's the same old Beca Mitchell. She just thinks she's a teenager again, (which she acts like one anyway, so that's no different.)  
**__**To finish this off though, I'm thanking each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart once again. Thank you for sticking by us. Thank you for absolutely everything. You truly are the best fans in the world, and we wouldn't have you any other way.  
Chloe (and Beca) Mitchell xo**_

Immediately, as soon as she tweeted it, everyone began to reply. Sending their condolences, thanking her, telling her that they love how strong she is, telling her that everything's going to be okay, and yes, some people totally changed the subject and tried making her laugh, which she was very grateful of. She favorited a few of the people's tweets to her, and even DM'd a few fans who she had seen before, and who she had noticed always supported her and Beca.

"Whatcha smiling at?" Beca's voice, she recognizes straight away, chimed from in front of her, and she looked up just in time to see the brunette sit down on the bench next to her. Noting how the brunette scooted closer for a second, mking their legs touch slightly.

"Um, just some.. some tweets."

"Huh. Can I see?" she asked, holding her hand out and giving the redhead a small smile, and Chloe complied straight away. Beca started scrolling down the redhead's mentions, seeing all the tweets that hers and Chloe's 'fans' had sent her.

"Wow, these are.." she nodded, reading every single tweet that she saw.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled, pointing to a tweet that said "**thinking of ~ChloeeBeale and ~BecaMitchell at this sad time. Praying for you both #StayStrongBecaMitchell.**" She clicked 'favorite' with her index finger and she looked at Beca. "They're pretty awesome. And they love you a lot."

The brunette handed the phone back to Chloe, not saying anything for a few minutes. The two sat in silence, Chloe relishing in the feeling of Beca's leg pressed against her own. Which was sad really. Not only two months ago, she could kiss her wife and hug her and touch her in so many different places, but now? Now she feels like the luckiest woman in the world when Beca so much as brushes fingers with her.

The brunette let out a sigh, and Chloe looked at her with a sad smile. _**I guess now is a good time. Now or never.**_ Chloe thought, taking a deep breath.

"I need to tell you som-Oh." they laughed, having said the same thing at the same time.

"Go on." Beca nodded, smiling at Chloe.

"No, it's okay. You go first."

"Okay."

Another silence approached, and Chloe was pretty sure that she was hanging off the edge of her seat in anticipation. Her ears were on fire. All her senses were tingling. She was pretty sure that Beca was going to tell her something great. But what came out of Beca's mouth wasn't what she expected. Nope, it wasn't what she expected _at all_. Maybe a, "I've decided to start making music again", is what she expected. Or "I've got so much better at beating Jesse at soccer" would suffice. But nothing, nothing at all, would have prepared her for what Beca told her, in barely a whisper, as she stared dead ahead of her, not daring to make eye contact.

"I've been released. Jesse told me I could stay at his and Aubrey's until I get my own place."

* * *

_**"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end." **_  
_**- Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, everything's been so hectic lately, but it's officially the Christmas holidays tomorrow so hopefully I'll be doing a lot more writing. I've got a Christmas fic coming up, which will be uploaded very soon, and it's gonna be a nice fluffy story and almost no angst! (Yaaaay!) ****Anyway, I know what you're thinking. Don't hate me. But I have to do this to make the story work. Remember, trust me! So until next time, I'd really appreciate a little review telling me what y'all think. Thanks everyone!**


	15. When my world is falling apart

**A/N: Prepare your bodies.**

* * *

**_"People say that you don't know what you have until it's gone. The truth is, you know exactly what you had; you just never thought you'd lose it."_**

Chloe always understood that quote. She understood that people take things for granted, and that once you lose that thing that you have taken for granted, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. However, she didn't take Beca for granted. Not at all. But that didn't stop the sick, twisted world she lived in, from taking Beca way from her. It didn't stop the world from going against her, damaging the one thing that meant the whole world to her.

She hadn't said anything for a full five minutes, not that Beca was counting, and the brunette was not gonna lie; it was starting to worry her. She didn't dare to move, or say anything else. Why was Chloe being so silent? Was she even still breathing? She figured that the when she broke the news to Chloe, she'd be happy that she was being released. That she'd smile, tell her she was so proud of her. Proud that she had recovered from the accident so quickly, and proud that she has been so strong since day one. But no, instead.. instead, she got nothing.

Eventually, the redhead snapped out of her trance, and looked at Beca with sad eyes, although the brunette didn't see the sadness in them. Not like she would have done a month ago. A month ago, she would have known exactly how Chloe was feeling, just by looking in her eyes. But now? Now, she has no idea.

"That's great news." Chloe whispered, offering a small smile, and absolutely anybody could see the sadness behind the smile. The _heartbreak._

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Beca then asked quietly, curious as to why Chloe hadn't said anything else yet.

Chloe's eyebrows knitted together as she was still taking in the news. _**Don't tell her now!**_ her mind argued. _**Don;t do it.**_ And she went with it, because there was no way that she was going to tell Beca now. Why should she? I mean, Beca can't even remember her. Beca's made her decision to stay with Jesse and Aubrey until she can find her own place to live. They were _Beca's_ decisions, and Chloe doesn't want to be the drawback of that. She doesn't want to plant the fact that she's pregnant on Beca's shoulders, because that will just make things even more fucked up than they already are.

_**Yes, don't tell her. Keep it to yourself, and nobody will get hurt.**_

She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked ahead of her, not feeling like she could look Beca in the eye. "It was nothing."

"Sure? You can tell me if you-"

"-It was nothing, I've forgotten now anyway." she lied through a smile, and sighed in relief when she saw Aubrey and Jesse walking towards them. She got up quickly, walking over to her best friend and offering her a smile, but immediately, Aubrey noticed that there was something wrong.

"What've you guys been talking about?" The blonde asked, smiling down at Beca as she placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Beca was just telling me how she's been released." Chloe said, and she immediately felt tears spring to her eyes as she repeated the words. She turned her head so neither Beca, Jesse or Aubrey could see her, and she breathed out a sigh as a single tear fell down her face.

"Chloe. Chloe, are you okay?"

The voice belonged to Beca. And just hearing the girl's voice sent even more tears rolling down the redhead's face. She quickly pushed Aubrey's not-so-comforting hand off of her, and turned around. "I'm sorry." was all the trio heard before Chloe was running away from them. Running further and further away until she crashed through the doors of the hospital and ran to the bathroom once again.

She fell to the floor in one of the cubicles, leaning over the toilet as tears came crashing down like a tidal wave. She started to cough, and she gripped the edge of the toilet seat until it turned her knuckles white. Her back arched as she threw up into the toilet for what seemed like the thousandth time since the accident. She carried on crying, carried on coughing and throwing up. This went on for about ten minutes before she finally pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the door of the cubicle.

She pulled some toilet roll from the holder and wiped her mouth, before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it. She leaned against the door again, and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes, but it was no use. She was still crying.

And she was still crying a half hour later when she heard the restroom door open, and soft footprints make their way to her cubicle.

"Chloe?"

The person's who's voice that belonged to made her let out a choked sob, and she got herself ready to throw up again. But then they spoke up again, and she found herself leaning against the door as she listened to her soothing voice.

"Chloe, it's Beca. You don't have to talk, I just want you to listen. I, um.. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, I just.. I'm so fucking confused." the redhead let out another silent sob as she heard Beca's body slide down the cubicle door, so they were back to back but with a door in between them.

"I'm so confused that I don't even know how I should feel. I.. I'm so scared. The last thing I can remember was when I was twenty years old, and now.. Now I'm apparently twenty _eight_ years old. I'm.. married. I'm married to this really beautiful redhead, who-who I wouldn't ever have guessed would fall in love with me. This girl is.. she's amazing. She's kind, she's funny, she's beautiful. She's just.. perfect. But me? I'm not.. I don't-I_ can't_ live up to that." she sighed as a tear rolled down her face, and she quickly brought a hand up to wipe it. "I don't deserve this girl. I just.. I need to get over it. Because I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry but I don't think I'm ever going to remember. I've tried so hard, but I just can't. And it sucks. It sucks so bad, because I fucking want to remember you, damn it!"

The brunette suddenly fell back as Chloe pulled the door open, and she looked up to see the redhead standing above her.

"Just give me a month." Chloe said as she wiped the tears away, looking down at the brunette. "A month to prove to you that we're in love. A month to prove to you that we're meant to be together and if it doesn't work.." she watched Beca stand up slowly. "If it doesn't work, I'll leave. I'll let you walk away, I'll file for divorce and you'll n-never see me again. A month, Beca. That's all I'm asking for."

The brunette took a deep breath, blinking a few times as she looked into the redhead's eyes. But then her vision started to get blurry. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked into Chloe's, and she recognized something. A flash of something. A bright light then flashed in front of her eyes, almost blinding her, and she brought her hands up to cover them. She squeezed them shut until she removed her hands and she could finally see again. Except, when she opened them, she wasn't in the restroom with Chloe standing in front of her.

She was somewhere backstage. It was loud. People were screaming and clapping, and she could hear someone's voice announcing her name.

* * *

_**"My next guest, singing a song from her new album which should be out on iTunes in a couple of weeks, is DJ and music producer, Beca Mitchell"**_

_**Chloe watched proudly from the audience as her girlfriend walked out from backstage with her mix of 'Bulletproof' playing in the background. The brunette was wearing a blue plaid shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots. She had her hair down in loose curls and again, she didn't have her headphones around her neck like she normally did, just like on Letterman.**_

_**She waved towards the audience as she walked over to where there was a grand piano and a microphone attached to it. There were 2 men behind, one with a guitar and the other at the drums. She seated herself on the chair before the piano and smiled before waiting for the audience to cool down.**_

_**The guitar started to play and soon the drums accompanied it. The DJ took a deep breath before she started to press the keys on the piano. It wasn't long before she started the vocals, and the whole audience went silent as they listened to her singing.**_

_**"Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song.**_

_**A beautiful melody, when the night's so long.**_

_**Cause there is no guarantee,**_

_**That this life is easy."**_

_**The brunette looked out into the audience and spotted her girlfriend sitting with a proud grin on her face. She didn't take her eyes off of her apart from when she shifted chords on the piano.**_

_**"Yeah when my world is falling apart.**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore.**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you."**_

_**Chloe felt tears in her eyes again at the lyrics that Beca was singing. She was putting so much emotion into the song, maybe even more than all the other times that she had sung to her. She found herself admiring the way that Beca would close her eyes lightly when she hit a particular note, and the way she would occasionally smile over at the audience.**_

_**"When I look at you,**_

_**I see forgiveness, I see the truth.**_

_**You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon,**_

_**Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone."**_

_**She went back to singing the chorus, putting even more effort into it as the drums and guitar backed her up. She carried on looking at Chloe and smiled at her when the redhead blew a kiss towards her. The drumming stopped as Beca slowed down the piano playing, making her voice stand out beautifully.**_

_**"You appear just like a dream to me, just like kaleidoscope colours,**_

_**That prove to me, all I need,**_

_**Every breath that I breathe,**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore,"**_

_**As the brunette finished the song, she sang quieter into the microphone and the audience had to strain their ears to hear her. You could almost hear a pin drop over the amount of sincerity and beauty of her voice. Tears of pride and joy escaped from Chloe's eyes as she smiled affectionately towards her girlfriend.**_

_**"That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**I look at you.**_

_**You appear, just like a dream to me."**_

_**The brunette looked back at Chloe in the audience who was wiping tears from her eyes and noticed the camera pointing at her. She smiled as Chloe didn't seem to be phased by it, instead she just gave the brunette a little wave. Beca smiled at her as she stood up and waved to the audience.**_

_**She had a huge smile on her face as she walked over to Ellen and gave her a hug. She then turned and waved towards the audience once more and the redhead found herself smiling brighter when Beca shot a wink in her direction.**_

_**"Hi, Beca its nice to finally meet you"**_

_**"You too, thank you for having me"**_

_**"That performance was incredible!"**_

_**"Thank you so much!" she grinned, waiting for the audience to calm down.**_

_**"You're welcome, now first of all, congratulations on the billboard artist of the year nomination, that's gotta be exciting"**_

_**"Thank you! It is exciting. It's kind of crazy, though.. I think it's like, only just sunk in"**_

_**"It's a great achievement. I mean, you were probably just hoping to be a DJ or something and much less you're- you've just finished working with Demi Lovato on your new album. You've helped produce albums with- with people such as Usher, Prince, Chris Brown, Kesha, One Direction, LP and Pink. You've been nominated for so many awards. I mean, you're like, blowing up!"**_

_**Beca smiled as the audience burst into applause again. "Yeah" she nodded nervously.**_

_**"Just- just let me read this" she paused as she picked up a piece of card, "you've been nominated for critics choice, people's choice, an academy award, and obviously billboard artist of the year. Um- you've won rising star award at the music festival in palm springs, you've won an MTV music award and you were voted second in the hottest woman of the year- I mean, that's amazing!"**_

_**Both women grinned as the audience applauded the brunette.**_

_**"I know, God, I felt so awkward then, I didn't know what to say or do" she laughed.**_

_**"Just a thank you will do" Ellen teased as she put the card down back on the table at the side of her.**_

_**"Of course, thank you" she grinned, blushing as the audience were still applauding her. She glanced over at her girlfriend who had a huge proud grin on her face and she couldn't help but smile back at her with probably twice as much enthusiasm.**_

_**"That- that's just incredible"**_

_**"Thank you"**_

_**"Now, you're from Atlanta, Georgia, right?"**_

_**"I am, yes"**_

_**"I love it there, I went there once, it's beautiful"**_

_**"It is beautiful, I love it. I miss it"**_

_**"Now, you- you probably don't know this. But I think that you're so inspiring, I know I'm older than you- barely-" she winked, "but you're my inspiration."**_

_**"Are you kidding me?" Beca had to stop herself from fangirling at the statement. Ellen fucking Degeneres is inspired by ME?! she thought to herself. Holy shit!**_

_**"No, I'm not, I mean.. You're just so incredible. You've been through so much in your life, and you always seem to be so happy all the time. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're such a carefree, happy person. I think that you deserve all the praise that you get."**_

_**"Ellen" she blushed, feeling happy tears stinging her eyes (although she would not let them fall since she was on live TV) "I think that's probably the kindest thing that anyone has ever said to me"**_

_**"Well, you obviously don't get praised enough" she grinned. "Now, a little birdy tells me that you have a girlfriend"**_

_**"Oh crap"**_

_**"No, no, her name is.. What's her name?" she asked smugly, with a small grin on her face.**_

_**The brunette paused for a moment and looked out into the audience. She saw Chloe sitting with a huge grin on her face. Might as well tell everybody now, she thought to herself."Uh, her name is Chloe Beale"**_

_**"Chloe Beale" Ellen repeated, testing the name on her tongue. "That's a pretty name"**_

_**"Yeah, it is a pretty name" she laughed nervously. Why is this happening again?!**_

_**"Is Chloe Beale here?" Ellen asked, looking out at the audience as if she could spot her.**_

_**"Um, yeah she is, she's right there"**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"There" Beca laughed, pointing towards Chloe who seemed to be looking down embarrassingly when the camera zoomed in on her.**_

_**"Let's bring her up here" Beca's face dropped in horror, "Chloe, sweetie, come out here. Come on" Ellen pushed, watching as Chloe slowly made her way towards the stage.**_

_**The DJ gave her an apologetic look but Chloe just shook her head as if to say 'it's fine' as she gave Ellen a hug. There was no other seat to sit on so Chloe decided to drop down onto Beca's knee, gaining a nervous laugh and a "oh, okay" from the brunette.**_

_**"Hey Chloe Beale" Ellen started, grinning cheesily at the couple.**_

_**"Hi" she smiled, readjusting herself on Beca's lap. The brunette squirmed a little as Chloe pressed her hand down a little too hard on her thigh. "Sorry" the redhead whispered, looking down at the brunette and giggling. Beca just shook it off and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's back. The both looked out into the audience and then smiled back at Ellen.**_

_**"Y'all are adorable" the blonde grinned at the couple who just smiled at each other. "So when are you getting married?" she deadpanned.**_

_**"Woah, slow down there" Beca breathed out and Chloe just laughed nervously at her girlfriend.**_

_**"I'm just messing with you, but seriously I'm really happy for you two, I wish you well" she smiled.**_

_**"Thank you" they both said at the same time.**_

_**Ellen then turned towards the audience and addressed the camera ahead of her. "Okay, unfortunately that's it for today. Be sure to check out Beca's new album, out soon on iTunes. For now, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale everybody" she smiled as she leaned over and shook both of their hands.**_

* * *

"Beca?" Chloe said as she looked down at the brunette, who just seemed to be staring straight at her. Straight into her eyes. "Bec. Beca, are you okay?"

The brunette suddenly stepped back, looking like she had seen a ghost as she stared straight at Chloe. As she stared straight at her, with nothing but fear and recognition in her eyes.

"Ch-Chloe?" Beca asked, her voice suddenly vulnerable and it seemed like she was scared. But what of? Chloe had no idea. Hell, even Beca had no idea what she was scared of. The only thing she knew right now was the familiar feeling she got as she looked at Chloe, blinking quickly as if she was recovering from a dream.

"Yeah?" the redhead whispered, worried at what would come out of Beca's mouth.

"I.. Chloe. Are you-I.. what.. You're-"

"-Bec," Chloe interrupted with a hesitant step forward, and the brunette suddenly closed the distance between them and grasped both of Chloe's arms and the redhead's eyes widened. Beca's grip on her arm tightened, and it hurt. It hurt like hell, but she daren't say anything. So she _didn't_ say anything. And Beca didn't say anything either.

They just looked at each other. And as Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, she couldn't see anything anymore. It was just cloudy, and unclear, but there was _something_ there. And as Chloe looked into the brunette's eyes, she saw it.

She saw it clear as day.

But Beca squeezed her eyes shut again as she tried her hardest to think about whatever she just witnessed in front of her eyelids. The daydream she just had. It felt so.. familiar. It can't have been made up because it was so precise and crystal clear. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and her gaze went back to Chloe's eyes, which were filled with tears. They fell down her face rapidly and Beca just carried on staring into Chloe's eyes. It was becoming clearer and clearer.

And then Beca took a deep breath as she let go of Chloe's arm with her right hand, and she brought it up to rest on the redhead's cheek. And Chloe gasped at the cold touch as Beca leaned in closer. The brunette closed her eyes once more for a few seconds, and she opened them to see nothing else but love. _Her_ love. And her reflection in Chloe's eyes was clear as day now.

"When I look at you." Beca suddenly whispered, and Chloe just shook her head with a confused look. She blinked, and Beca blinked, and they leaned in closer to each other as Beca's hand stroked Chloe's cheek affectionately. Beca puffed out a breath of air, stroking Chloe's cheek with her soft, nimble fingers.

And then she started to sing.

_**When my world is falling apart.**_

Chloe brought a hand up to cover her mouth, and she choked back a sob. Her eyes watered, tears flowing freely down her face, and Beca immediately wiped them away with her thumb. The brunette brought her other hand to rest on Chloe's other cheek, and she carried on singing quietly, her voice breaking slightly but neither of them care.

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

Chloe removed her hand from her mouth, trying not to sob as Beca sang to her. As Beca stared into her eyes with so much love, that.. well, all she could do is just cry. All she could do is cry because there's _nothing else_ to do.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore.**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

She cut Beca off, pulling her into a tight embrace, and Beca immediately started to sob into her shoulder. She gripped her shoulder blades, her hands wrapping around the top of her back. She sobbed uncontrollably, and she buried her head deep in Chloe's collarbone. They both cried. Cried and cried until there was nothing left. They cried until their throats were sore and hoarse. They cried until Aubrey came in to check on them. They cried and ignored Aubrey until the blonde left them on their own. They continued hugging, embracing each other as they sobbed and sobbed until they didn't even know what else there was to do other than cry even more. They lost track of time, and their bodies almost became one as they stood there, in the middle of the toilet cubicle, hugging each other so tight that they weren't even sure where their bodies started and where they ended. All they could do was cry, because _finally_..

Beca remembers.


End file.
